Fifty Shades
by I'm-an-angry-baby
Summary: After nineteen year old Bella Swan gets into her first car accident, she meets the intimidating, demanding, rich, handsome Jacob Black who sends her on a roller-coaster, physically and emotionally. He wants her like she wants him, but she has a problem with his terms of their blossoming romance. Can she adjust or will they be doomed to fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. I've been working on this for a while. I want to clear up a few things before it starts. I do understand someone else has written their own version of FSOG with Bella and Jacob as the leads, but I really felt I needed to do this. I have not read this** _Fifty Shades of Jacob Black_ **, but I have seen the artwork for it making its way around. Also, I haven't seen the FSOG movie or read the books. I am completely going off the trailers I saw and the few clips I saw on YouTube.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the read and leave me some nice reviews. Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcome.**

 **Beta'd by Aunt Bran of FreeWritersAndReaders**

* * *

 **Fifty Shades of Fucked Up**

 **Chapter One**

 **All Started With A Car Crash**

"Bella, do you really have to have dinner with your dad tonight?" Angela whined to her friend over the phone as Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I do. I've been putting this off for too long." Angela groaned on the other end which earned her a chuckle from her friend. "Ang, while I'm at my dad's why don't you call Eric over?" She tried to find a solution for her inability to find something to preoccupy her time.

"Puh-lease! I am so over that asshat! I'm in the market for a new piece of eye candy." Angela was far from a virgin, which was the exact opposite of Bella.

Bella Swan may have dated before, but she was still pure physically as well as mentally. She didn't really think of sex. It wasn't something that was important to her, which was why Angela feared her friend would die a virgin.

Anytime sex had been offered to Bella, she turned it down, pulling the lie out her ass that she was waiting for marriage, which would send boys running from her.

She didn't want to give away to anyone, but someone who could make her feel like other women her age.

Lustful.

"Well, I shouldn't be longer than an hour or two. Pop in a movie and I'll probably be headed home by then," Bella promised as her light turned green and she pressed the gas pedal of her old Honda Civic that was constantly breaking down on her.

Little did Bella know, her life was about to be forever altered by that one green light.

She heard the screech of tires as she was t-boned on her side of the car, snapping her head to the side.

Her phone flew from her hand as she slammed on her brakes. Her head pounded as she groaned and the car came to a stop. All she could see through the cracked glass was a black car while she placed her hand over the gaping wound on her head.

She felt her heartbeat in her head, the light hurt her eyes, and she saw the car that hit her backing up.

 _Better not even think of running, dipshit!_ She yelled in her head as she undid her seatbelt. _Just what I needed! My first car accident!_

She was livid until she saw a dark figure outside her window and said figure pulled open her door with ease. She thought it would be harder to open the door since the side was squished in.

The sun blinded her as the door came open.

"You really need to look where you are going." She heard an inviting chuckle before a hand was extended from the mysterious figure towards her. She was unsure if she should take it, but she was pretty sure that if she got out on her own that she would face plant and make her injuries worse.

She placed her hand in the warm palm before it helped her out of the car. She struggled to get her feet loose, but she got out.

With the sun out of her eyes, she saw the person who had helped her out; a god of a man stood before her.

With a dashing, dazzling smile, she took in the man who helped her out of her car. His russet skin, dark cocoa eyes, pearly white teeth, short, groomed raven hair, expensive suit… He was the epitome of perfection. Not even a single hair on his head was out of place.

Maybe he wasn't involved in the accident.

"Are you alright, Miss…" He trailed off, hoping for her to finish the sentence.

"Swan." She placed her hand back to her gushing wound before hissing. "Bella." She whimpered her name and he placed his warm, strong hands on her shoulders, holding her steady.

"What was that?" He asked while she gazed up into his gorgeous eyes.

 _ **How hard did I hit my head?**_ She asked herself, wondering how someone could be so handsome, so perfect.

"My name. It's Bella." He nodded as he helped her move over to the hood where she leaned against the bent frame.

"I apologize for this, Miss Swan." He looked regretful and she grew irritated.

 _Did you lose your brains when you got your beauty? I told you my first name, damnit!_ She wanted to say, but her normally sweet demeanor wouldn't let the words leave her mouth.

"Why? You weren't the ass who hit me." She took notice that he squinted when she cursed which was something she didn't normally do.

"Actually, my driver was the one who hit you though I was in the car with him." Now, she wanted to slap herself.

 _How could you have been in the car? There isn't a scratch on you and you look like you just finished grooming yourself!_ She wanted to say, but kept her mouth shut.

"Oh, sorry." She winced and noticed him pull some white, embroidered cloth out of his pocket before pressing it to her forehead.

"Don't be sorry. It was completely Quil's fault." She nodded as she gazed up at his intense, intimidating eyes. Those onyx eyes were captivating to her. "I'll pay for the damages to your car, Miss Swan." With a groan, she shook her head.

"We can just let the insurance companies duke it out." He shook his head in disapproval with narrowed eyes. Her heart sped up from this look.

"I insist. Plus, I'm sure if you report this to your insurance company, though this incident wasn't your fault, your rates will reflect it." He motioned to both cars and she nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't think I could afford for my rates to go up." He gave a momentary smirk before he looked to his car. She glanced to notice that the car didn't even have a scratch on it.

 _What the hell! My car is mangled and you don't even have chipped paint!_ He looked back to her with a sigh.

"Let me take you to the hospital." She quickly shook her head. He was already doing too much!

"It's not necessary." He gave her a look she was pretty sure got him his way, eyes narrowed and lips in a tight line. "I was headed to my dad's. My stepmom is a doctor. She can patch me up in no time at all with no need for a hospital." She groaned from a sharp pain in her head before his lip lifted into a grin.

 _God, why do you have to be so damn beautiful?_

"If you really don't want to go to the hospital?" He asked, his voice low and husky, and she nodded. "I'll call a tow truck for your car and we can take you wherever you wish to go, Miss Swan." She wanted to protest, but got the feeling he was a man who had ways of getting what he wanted.

"Okay, Mr…" It was her turn to request his name and he softly chuckled. God, that sound did things to her that she had never felt before.

She quickly realized that she was feeling the way she had always wanted to feel about somebody - about the man before her.

She was lustful for this handsome, dashing, well-dressed, intimidating man before her.

"Black. Jacob Black." She knew she had heard his name somewhere, but she couldn't place her finger on exactly where she had heard of him.

"Okay, Jacob." He smirked devilishly before he placed his arm around her waist, slowly walking her towards his car.

They saw a cop car pull up since the accident was blocking traffic and Jacob helped her into the backseat of his car before closing the door.

He chatted with the officer as she watched through the window.

This man, this _Jacob Black_ , had her intrigued. Though he acted like the perfect gentleman, something in her gut told her that he wasn't that way underneath it all.

She felt the need to know him and get to the bottom of who this fine specimen was.

She needed to know Jacob Black, even if it brought her to her knees.

"Sorry about your car, ma'am." The driver got her out of her haze and she looked to him, seeing only dark eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Um, it's okay. I'll be fine once my stepmom looks at my head." Quil nodded in response and the other back door opened before Jacob slid in gracefully, the leather upholstery shifting under his weight, and her breath hitched.

He was breathtaking.

He looked to her with a charming smirk and knowledgeable eyes.

"Where to, Miss Swan?" With a raspy breath, she directed the driver in the direction of her father's house. "So, tell me about yourself." Jacob asked as she looked to him bewildered.

"Why would you want to know about me?" His expression changed in a way that said he wasn't going to give her a real answer.

"Quil did just hit your car." She wasn't sure if she should believe him about that being the reason for his curiosity.

"There isn't much to know. I'm about to start at U-Dub for school." She replied softly.

"What are you majoring in?" He asked, his voice demanding.

"Um, creative writing." Her nerves were shot from talking to such an intimidating man without stuttering. His eyes shone at her with amusement.

"You're a writer? What kind of stuff do you write?" She shrugged before biting her lip. She always bit her lip when she was nervous and his gaze darkened as she did this.

"Whatever I feel like writing about." His eyes were intrigued and she wasn't sure of what. Was it her writing? Could it have been her? She doubted it was either of those things.

"Journalism?" He questioned and her head shook back and forth quickly in denial.

"I prefer to stay away from the media." He smirked appreciatively before he reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

She let out a shaky breath as their eyes stayed connected from this action. The pads of his fingers were calloused, but the back of his hand soft like silk. His skin was warm. Not like he had a fever, but a comforting warm aura that encased him.

Their gazes were intense and you could cut the tension in the air with a machete. It was mind-boggling to her. How could this man she had barely just met get this kind of reaction from her?

She felt the instantaneous connection between them and it was impossible to comprehend. She didn't know anything about him other than his name.

The light squeak of the brakes alerted them that they had arrived at her father's house.

They looked to the driveway to find a tanned young man and woman talking together.

"Family of yours?" Jacob asked casually before looking into her eyes with that intense gaze that stole her breath away.

 _How are you doing this to me?_ She asked internally before he flashed that dashing smile. God, his teeth were so white. _It should be illegal to have a smile that perfect…_ "Yeah, my stepmom's kids, Seth and Leah." She was always envious of Leah. She had gorgeous copper skin that was to die for and she had guys falling at her feet.

Guys didn't go crazy over Bella like they did for Leah. Bella was a plain jane, your most stereotypical looking bookworm. She had long brown hair that she always had back in a ponytail, medium brown eyes, button nose, and full, supple lips. She didn't see herself as anything special.

She wore a gray camisole, brown leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and her black Converse shoes.

She went to open her door when Jacob jumped out of the vehicle at lightning speed, shocking her by how he was able to move so quickly without hurting himself. She really needed to learn how he did that.

He was so graceful.

 _Perfect…_ She thought as he opened her door. She noticed her step-siblings watching with identical shell-shocked expressions on their faces.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital, Miss Swan?" She nodded with squinting eyes. She knew she probably looked like an idiot to him, which made her really wish she hadn't met this man because she was t-boned by his driver.

He extended his hand to her and she slowly placed her hand in his. She could have sworn she felt electricity flow through his fingers to her palm. A light gasp left her lips from this amazing sensation before she stepped out of the car.

"I'm sure, Jacob." She breathed his name and he slowly pulled her hand up to his mouth, laying a soft kiss on her knuckles.

His eyes were smoldering and his gaze heart wrenching. _How do you do that, Jacob Black?_

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other real soon, Miss Swan." She nodded with a shaky breath as he released her hand. "Until then, I suppose." He got back in the car and Quil sped off as she watched the car disappear around the corner.

 _Who the hell are you and how did you get that kind of reaction out of me?_ She questioned herself before she turned to her step-siblings who looked panicked.

"God, Bella! What happened to your head?" They freaked in unison before dragging her into the house.

"I was in a car accident." She replied simply as Sue and Charlie ran to them from the commotion, shocked to see the blood coming from Bella's forehead.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?" Charlie asked as Sue escorted her to the kitchen where she tended to the wound.

"I didn't want to not have a ride to get over here and I knew you would worry, Dad." Charlie shook his head disapprovingly.

"You could have called." Then, the realization hit which earned a gasp from her.

"Oh, my god. My phone is still in my car. I can't believe I was so stupid as to leave it there." Leah huffed at her stepsister.

"I suppose you don't know the name of the tow company you used either?" Leah asked and Bella gasped, putting her hands to her mouth with panic. "Figures. Forgetful Bella." The girl shook her head vigorously.

"No, that's not it. I was in such a haze. I forgot to ask him what mechanic shop he was having it towed to." Charlie was suspicious as Sue placed a band-aid over her laceration since it was minor enough not to need stitches.

"He who?" He asked with arms crossed over his chest.

"You mean Jacob Black, right?" Seth asked and Bella nodded in response

"Do you know him or something?" Her voice was soft and low.

"Know him? Do you not pay attention to me at all? I'm crushed!" Seth feigned heartbreak while Bella rolled her eyes. "He's the boss over my boss, Bella." This just confused her.

He didn't look like a grease monkey to her. Seth worked for a mechanic shop that was part of a West Coast chain called Quileute Auto Repairs.

Jacob Black was well-dressed, well-groomed, and well-mannered from what she could tell so this didn't fit with what Seth was telling her.

"He's a mechanic?" She asked and Seth laughed, rolling his eyes.

"No! Well, he used to be back in high school, but that was before he opened up the repair shops. Once he started that, he stopped fixing cars and became a businessman." She gasped as she heard this.

"Wait a second. He owns Quileute Auto Repairs?" Her eyes widened in disbelief as Seth nodded his head.

"Yup. He's the only self-made billionaire to come from the reservation, especially at the age of twenty. Why was he a part of your accident?" She bit her lip from her nervousness.

"His driver was the one who plowed into me. He was in the car when it happened." They all gasped in response.

"Well, you oughta get a nice little settlement out of that." Leah teased and Bella shook her head.

"I'm not suing him! He's being very helpful. He offered to pay for the damages to my car and he wanted to take me to the hospital. He is the person who gave me a ride here." Seth smirked knowingly at his stepsister.

"Sounds like he likes you, Bells." She just rolled her eyes.

"I need to find out how to contact him to get my phone and my car." Seth nodded and the evening went on like any other until it finally was time for Bella to head home.

"I'll just walk to Tyler's. He's supposed to be heading out to Port Angeles in like thirty minutes or so. He might be able to give me a ride, dad." Father and daughter shared a loving hug before she opened the front door, seeing the black Lexus that had rammed into her car earlier. "What the hell?" Charlie took notice of the car also.

"Who the hell is that?" Her father asked.

"That's the car that hit me earlier. Hold on, dad." She slowly jogged down the steps before she made it to the car, gently tapping on the window.

The window rolled down and she saw Quil with a smirk on his face.

"Quil? What are you doing here?" She asked, purely perplexed.

"You are in need of a ride, aren't you? My boss asked me to make sure you weren't stranded." Another nice thing this billionaire was doing for her.

"Oh." She was confused by how gracious this all was. Quil nodded towards the backseat and she waved to her father who looked at her confused. She moved to the back door before she opened it, sliding in. "I live pretty far from here. Are you sure about giving me a ride?" Quil chuckled while she put on her seatbelt.

"Well, first, my boss would like to speak to you. We are going to meet with him quickly before I take you home." Her heart sped up as he said this.

 _Jacob Black wants to see me? Wow._ "Okay, I guess." Quil zoomed around corners and his passenger rolled her eyes. "Your speed is probably why you ran me off the road." He rolled his eyes at this.

"Yes, Miss Swan." She decided to stay silent and she noticed that they were heading towards Port Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all my amazing, loyal readers. I loved the reviews that were left. Mostly, I have Aunt Bran of FreeWritiersAndReaders to thank for being the great beta she is. I love you, hun. Please, leave me lots of lovely reviews and, remember, constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated.**

 **Keep in mind, I have never read Fifty Shades of Grey or the other Jacob/Bella rendition of this story called Fifty Shades of Jacob Black. Please, keep this in mind.**

 **Much love,**

 **lina**

* * *

 **Fifty Shades**

 **Chapter Two**

Soon, Quil pulled into a large, tall, black building where he parked in front, next to the door.

"What are we doing here? Isn't this business closed for the day?" she asked, confused, when she noticed all the lights were out except for on the very top floor which was completely lit up.

"Yes, it is, Miss Swan." He turned off the car and got out, walking around it. He opened the door and helped her out before escorting her into the building. They went to the elevator and Quil pushed the button for the very top floor. This all had her completely bewildered.

Why would this rich, handsome businessman want to see her? What could she possibly have to offer him? Or worse, what could he possibly want from her?

The elevator doors opened and she was welcomed by quiet, classic rock music from all around. The room she entered was pretty bare other than two couches, a glass-top desk covered with electronics, and a few chairs spread around the large room.

She watched as a door opened and Jacob Black walked in, minus his suit jacket, with a phone to his ear. He was whispering to someone on the other end before chuckling when he saw her.

"I gotta go. Talk to you later." He hung up his phone before smirking at her. "Evening, Miss Swan." He took her breath away once more and she took in his appearance. Without the suit jacket, his thick muscles bulged through his white dress shirt and she felt the instant knot in her stomach at seeing him look so scrumptious.

 _Get your mind out of the gutter_! She chastised herself before she gave him a kind smile.

"Jacob...you wanted to see me?" He nodded before he made his way across the room to her.

"Come with me." It wasn't a question, though he extended his hand to her. Cautiously, she placed her shaky hand in his. God, he was so warm. It made her want to have her own Jacob blanket.

She walked beside him as he escorted her through the pair of doors he had entered through. She saw a leather sectional to one side and the kitchen and dining room to the other side. He walked her over to the sectional before nodding to the couch.

"Sit." She listened to his command before he smirked knowingly at her. "I'll be right back." She nodded as he left, walking down the hall. The music playing through the room was soothing, but her nerves were shot. Why was she here? Why did he want her here? What was his plan?

She waited patiently until she saw him emerge. The sight of him was enough to soak her panties. His hair was damp, cheeks flushed, and he was wearing a black, long sleeve t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans.

He was scrumptious. She was in trouble being in a room with a man this good-looking, a man this delicious, a man so intimidating.

He strolled over and sat beside her before turning towards her.

"I see your family was able to tend to your forehead." She nodded nervously before biting her lip, seeing his gaze darken when she did this.

"Yeah. I'm really just an easy bleeder, I guess." He nodded, placing his arm against the back of the couch, behind her. "Why exactly did you want to see me?" She asked nervously before biting her lip again, pulling it into her mouth. His breath caught before his free hand came up, rubbing his calloused thumb over her bottom lip as she released her hold on it.

"Don't do that." She wasn't sure what he meant. "Don't bite your lip like that." She couldn't help it. It was something she naturally did when she was nervous and he made it even worse.

"Why?" she asked softly as her lip tucked into her mouth again and he groaned.

"I won't be responsible for what I do if you keep that up, Miss Swan." She wasn't sure what he meant by this, but she was curious. Plus, her womanly parts were throbbing so his warning tone had no effect.

"What would you do if I did that again?" she asked, low and husky, and she knew he could probably see the lust in her eyes.

"Something I'm not sure you are ready for." He answered, his voice dark, and she couldn't help it. Her lip tucked into her mouth from how nervous she was.

He had warned her, but she wasn't actually expecting what he did.

He kissed her, his mouth warm and inviting, and her mouth molded to his. He worked her mouth, taking her bottom lip between his, and his hand moved up her slender thigh. She moaned as his tongue penetrated her mouth and he successfully communicated his own desires for her.

She wrapped her arms around his muscular neck, burying her hands in his hair, but he quickly grabbed her hands, pulling out of the kiss. She was shocked by him doing this before she opened her eyes, seeing the most lustful stare she had ever seen. He was struggling to regulate his breathing.

He roughly pushed her down on the couch and grabbed both of her wrists in one of his hands, pinning her hands above her head. She moaned aloud before his mouth met hers again, both of their aroused noises filling the room. His hand gripped her hip, moved down her thigh, before placing her leg on his hip. She whimpered as she felt him press himself against her, the sheer size of his privates revealed through him grinding against her heated center.

 _Oh, my_! She thought as he rotated his hips against hers and she whimpered into his mouth. He had her thoroughly aroused and she just wanted him to rid her of this tension, though she would never say it.

"You feel so good." He whispered seductively before he moved his lips to her jaw and then her neck. She whimpered as he ran his tongue over her pulse point and moved his warm hand under her shirt, skimming his hand over her smooth stomach up to her aching breast.

His hand slipped under her bra and engulfed her perky breast. She cried out from how amazing this all felt. No one had ever touched her like this or invoked the feelings he had in her.

"God, I want to rip these clothes off you." He whispered in her ear, desiring, before he ran his tongue along the appendage. "Do you want me, Miss Swan? Do you want me to get rid of those clothes and put this inside of you?" He rotated his hips against hers once more and she cried out from how wound up she was; he was making it worse with every touch. "Do you want it, Miss Swan?" She nodded while she bit her lip and his hand moved down her stomach to her jeans, working to undo them. His hand slipped inside as his lips attached back to hers and his fingers slipped between her soft, drenched lips. His digits caressed her slit, earning him a whimper, before he pushed her jeans to the bottom of her hips, her bottom exposed to the cool air.

She moaned his name intensely as his tongue dug back into her mouth, silencing her successfully.

Then, the door that they had come through opened, and Quil walked in.

"Jacob, sorry to interrupt." The intimidating man with his hand down her pants growled before releasing her mouth and retracting his hand from her center.

"What is it? I told you not to come back here when I have company." She never thought he could look so angry and she couldn't move away since he still held her hands hostage above her head.

"I'm sorry, but there is an important call for you. He said it was an emergency." Jacob groaned aloud before releasing her hands and standing to his feet.

"I'll be back shortly, Miss Swan." He exited with Quil and she struggled to control her breathing.

 _What is the matter with you, Bella_! She scolded herself for what had just gone on and what would have happened if that phone call hadn't come. _You whore! You just nearly had SEX with a man you met five hours ago! You're an eighteen year old virgin! Act like it_! She noticed that her pants were down and pulled them up before redoing them and she sat up, struggling to correct her hair that had to look like she just participated in an orgy.

She bit her bruised lip while she hugged her jacket around her frame. Her nerves were shot from how she had behaved like a hormonal teenager and she was sure she had to haave made a fool of herself.

Soon, Quil walked in with his hands clasped behind his back.

"My apologies, but Mr. Black had some urgent business. He asked me to take you home. I took the liberty of gathering your things from your car. They are in my car right now. Shall we?" She nodded before she followed Quil out to the elevator. She could only hear Jacob's booming voice and he did not sound happy at all.

Quil showed her out to his car and she got in the backseat. She showed him the way to her apartment and he parked right next to the door.

"Thanks for the ride, Quil." She spoke with gratitude and he chortled.

"It's my job, Miss Swan. See you around." This confused her, but she got out and went inside to find Angela lying on the couch.

"Where the hell were you, Miss Thang?" Bella giggled before she took off her jacket and plopped down next to Angela on the sofa, all anxiety leaving her body.

"You would not believe the past five hours if I told you, Ang." She rolled her eyes in disbelief before Bella took her hair out of her hair tie, revealing how her head looked like she just had wild, crazy sex. Angela gasped.

"Who the hell popped your cherry?!" She exclaimed and Bella blushed, remembering what had happened on that couch between Jacob and her.

"I didn't have sex, but a lot of craziness went on. That's for sure." Angela was on the edge of her seat, waiting to hear what had happened to her best friend.

"Well, spill, bitch!" She was frustrated and Bella rubbed her hand over her neck where Jacob had kissed her.

"Have you ever heard of Jacob Black?" She gasped aloud and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Jacob Black? **_The_** Jacob Black? As in the founder of Quileute Auto Repairs? The fucking **_billionaire_** , Jacob Black?" Bella smirked with a nod before Angela threw her hands over her face, shaking her head. " ** _No_**! No, Bella! You did not give your virginity to him!" Bella rolled her eyes before shaking her head.

"I did not have sex with him. Will you let me explain what happened?" Angela went silent and Bella went through the events from when she got hit by Quil's car, meeting Jacob Black, going to Charlie's house, then going to that big business building to speak to Jacob himself.

"Holy crap. It all started with a car crash, right?" Bella nodded and Angela chortled. "I guess that explains you hanging up on me, huh?" Angela pushed her friend's knee and Bella let out a gasp.

"Oh, god! My stuff!" She quickly ran to the door, knowing that there was no way Quil would still be outside her apartment. She threw her door open, finding a cardboard box on her doorstep. She let out a deep breath before picking it up, taking it inside. Both girls sat on the floor in front of the box before she recognized the logo on the box. It was for Quileute Auto Repairs.

 _Jacob_!

"Thank you, Quil!" She cheered and Angela rolled her eyes before Bella opened the box, finding her belongs from her car.

"I don't know a single guy who would go through all this trouble for a piece of ass." Bella scowled at Angela who realized she had put her foot in her mouth. "Bella, you are not a piece of ass. I mean, you're hot, but...Gah! Forget I said anything." Bella giggled before she went through the box, finding her phone.

She saw the light blinking on her phone and hit the side button, lighting up the screen.

She had missed calls and texts from Angela then she noticed something that befuddled her.

She had a text message from a Jacob Black in her contacts, then her jaw dropped, realization filling her.

"That little shit went through my phone! He put his number in here!" Angela laughed as she looked over Bella's shoulder.

 **I apologize for having to excuse myself like I did, Miss Swan. I had some important business to deal with. I'd like to see you again soon**.

Angela laughed aloud while clutching her chest before speaking, "Damn, girl! What did you do to that man?" Bella rolled her eyes before she took a deep breath.

 **It's alright. I'm very surprised to find your number already in my phone. Why would you want to see me again? You don't owe me anything. You are already doing too much for me**.

She texted him back before setting her phone down, noticing something in the box she didn't recognize. She picked up a small wrapped box with a note written on the box. She peeled off the note taped to the box before flipping it open, reading the perfect cursive handwriting.

 ** _Miss Swan,_**

 ** _To help you accomplish your dreams._**

 ** _Best wishes,_**

 ** _Jacob Black_**

She placed the note to the side before pulling apart the wrapping paper. She opened the box and found what looked like an eyeglass case with an engraving on it.

 ** _Isabella Marie Swan_**

 ** _May the stars ever be in your favor…_**

"I-I never told him my full name. How the hell did he know my middle name?" Angela shrugged nonchalantly as Bella opened it, finding a silver calligraphy pen with her name engraved on it. "Oh, my god. How the hell did he do this? I only met him five hours before Quil brought me home." Angela pulled out her phone and took a picture of the pen. She did an image search on Google before gasping.

"Holy mother of butt-fuck! That pen is custom made with a shop in the city. It's fucking sold for ten _fucking_ grand!" Bella cringed and pushed it away.

"I can't accept something like this. This is too much. Why the hell did he do this? Why would he spend this much money on someone he just met?" Angela giggled while she did another internet search.

She searched for 'Jacob Black Port Angeles' and got a hit before she gasped.

"Holy shit! He is fucking scrump-dilly-umptious! That's the man you nearly fucked?" She flashed the picture she found of Jacob in a black suit and Bella blushed, rubbing her bottom lip.

"That's him." Her phone buzzed and she picked it up, seeing another text from Jacob.

 **It's not about what I owe you. I want to get to know you better. You are very intriguing, Miss Swan. Did you find the little surprise I left for you?**

She took a deep breath before she wrote a hard text to him.

 **Yes, I found your gift. Though it is a very nice gift, I can't accept it. It's too much. Also, I'm not intriguing. I'm simple.**

She set down her phone, but she almost instantly got another text.

"Hot damn! I think he's just waiting for you to respond. He's definitely pussy-whipped. Why do you get to have a billionaire boyfriend chasing after you? Lucky bitch." Angela teased Bella who blushed.

"Jacob Black is not my boyfriend." Angela giggled before kissing Bella's cheek.

"He definitely wants to be. That much is obvious. Men, even filthy rich ones, don't spend ten grand on someone they just want to fuck." Bella bit her lip with a smile growing on her lips from Angela's encouragement. "Oh, and so you know. I'm supposed to meet your little boy toy tomorrow. I have an appointment to interview him for my summer Journalism project." Bella nodded as Angela went off to the kitchen. "Do you want a drink?" Bella nodded as Angela poked her head out and Bella finally looked to her new text.

 **It's not too much, Miss Swan. It's my money. I can spend it however I wish and I wanted to spend that money on you. You don't accept gifts too willingly, do you? I don't find you to be simple. You amaze me. I can't wait to see you again. What are you doing Friday evening?**

Her jaw dropped as she read this text and Angela handed her a drink that she sipped.

"Having fun with your boy toy?" Angela teased as Bella looked to her with perplexed eyes. "What is it?" Bella handed her the phone for her to see what Jacob had texted her. "Oh, wow. I told you he was interested in you. That man wants you, bad. You lucky little turd. You've got a hot, rich man who wants to shower you with gifts and date you." Bella bit her lip again before letting out a sigh.

"I don't want to be showered with gifts, but he is definitely... different. That's for sure." Angela tilted her head to the side before taking a sip of her drink.

"What was he like?" She giggled before looking back down at the text he had sent her.

"Polite. Cheerful. Intense. Smart. Demanding, but also very intimidating. What I thought was strange about him is that he flinched at the smallest curse word and didn't strike me as a man who takes no for an answer to anything." Angela smirked before rubbing her friend's shoulder.

"A polite man that nearly fucked your brains out with his driver in the next room? That's a little hard to believe." Bella shrugged before she decided to text him back.

 **No, I don't accept gifts willing. Rarely do I accept them at all, but you strike me as a person who doesn't take 'no' for an answer. Are you trying to ask me on a date? You don't even know me.**

She sat down the phone as Angela turned on the TV. She was in need of the distraction. This man had weaseled his way into her head and she couldn't stop thinking about him. Her phone went off again.

 **That is my point. I want to get to know you. I want to see how compatible you are for the way I live my life. You didn't offer much about yourself today and we did get really distracted on the couch today. I apologize for pressuring you like that. You need to know I never have sex with someone I just met. You just wouldn't stop biting your lip and it was driving me crazy. I usually don't lose control like that. Also, I always get myway, Miss Swan. One way or another.**

She smirked at her phone as his last sentence sent a shiver down her spine.

 **Why did me biting my lip make you so sex crazed? If you want to know something about me, just ask. Apology accepted. I'm not sure about my plans for Friday yet.**

She knew he had to be waiting by his phone because, not even a minute later, she got a reply.

 **It's just one of my things. You biting that lip of yours. It was sexy. I couldn't stop myself from touching you and kissing you. It made me want you so bad. I wanted to tear off your clothes and drive myself so deep inside you. I wanted to bite that lip of yours and taste it so badly. I wanted your mouth on my stiff pole and I wanted to devour you right then and there. I apologize if I seem too blunt, but you did ask. In the case of you not having plans, I'm planning to take up your whole evening.**

She blushed a dark red as Angela laughed at her.

"What the hell did he send you that got that look?" Angela snatched her phone and read the text that had Bella's panties in a twist. "Oh, wow. Damn that driver of his! You could have had your brains fucked out, but it's possible that he has a baby dick if he sexts you like that." Bella shook her head.

"I felt it through his pants. That thing wasn't the least bit small. That's for sure." Angela rolled her eyes before she ran off.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Bella nodded before replying back.

 **Don't worry about your bluntness with me. I'm used to it. My best friend is extremely vulgar and verbal when it comes to that. Biting my lip is just a nervous habit I have had as long as I can remember. If you are around me, you will see that happen a lot. Also, please stop calling me 'Miss Swan'. After what happened on that couch, that's a little formal, don't you think?**

 **Not the slightest. I'm a very formal person. That is what I will be calling you until after I've had a certain discussion with you. If we get to that point, that is. I may just have to adjust to you biting that lip of yours then. Do I make you nervous, Miss Swan?**

 _Discussion? What the hell_? She was confused by this.

 **Why can't you have said discussion now? It should be pretty obvious that you make me nervous. You can be pretty intimidating.**

 **This discussion needs to be had face to face in private and that's only if we get to that point. You shouldn't be intimidated by me.**

She wasn't sure what to say to that. So much had happened in just one day and she felt a little overwhelmed by it all.

She needed to think so she went to her room before she dressed for bed. She climbed into bed before she turned off the light.

Her dreams were filled with Jacob Black's dark, smoldering eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my amazing, loyal readers. I loved the reviews that were left. Mostly, I have Aunt Bran of FreeWritiersAndReaders to thank for being the great beta she is. I love you, hun. Please, leave me lots of lovely reviews and, remember, constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated.**

 **Keep in mind, I have never read Fifty Shades of Grey or the other Jacob/Bella rendition of this story called Fifty Shades of Jacob Black. Please, keep this in mind.**

 **Sorry it is taking so long to update. I have bad wifi so I have to wait to go to town to update my stuff.**

 **Much love,**

 **lina**

* * *

 **Fifty Shades**

 **Chapter Three**

Bella rubbed her hands over her face as she saw the sun pouring into her room, which was a rare occurrence. It was usually really cloudy, but not today.

She sat up before she remembered that she had been dreaming of Mr. Mystery who had been texting her last night. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop thinking about him, and she knew she would need a cold shower to rid herself of the tension in her body.

Hopping out of bed, she made her way into the living room to find Angela sitting on the couch, sniffling and coughing.

"Oh, god. Are you okay?" Bella asked, concerned for her friend who shook her head.

"No, I have no idea what I'm going to do. I have that interview today and I've been waiting a month for this slot. I have to have my paper done before the first day of class which is on Monday. I'm screwed if I can't get to the corporate office of Quileute Auto Repairs!" Bella nodded before she went to the kitchen, making Angela some hot tea with honey. She brought the tea to Angela before a brilliant idea hit her.

"Hey, do you have your questionnaire written out for the interview?" Angela nodded while blowing her nose. "I can go for you if you want. That way when you feel better you can just write the article when you aren't sick. I've already met Jacob so he might be more welcoming if I did it anyway." Angela grinned happily and Bella patted her shoulders with a chuckle. "I'll go get dressed. You just relax and try to feel better." Bella went off to the bathroom and showered quickly. She searched through her clothes for something professional looking. He's not going to care what you look like! He had his hand down your pants, remember? Bella rolled her eyes to herself before finding a suitable outfit.

She put on a knee length black skirt and a white dress shirt before she rolled up the sleeves and grabbed her black blazer. Her only pair of black heels completed the outfit before she grabbed her phone, seeing she had a new text from Jacob.

 **Good morning, Miss Swan. How did you sleep?**

She blushed while she bit her lip.

 **I slept well. I'm having to do a favor for my best friend. It may take some time to accomplish.**

Bella decided to tease him considering he had no idea that she was coming to interview him. She decided to leave it a surprise for the Man of Mystery when she popped in to see him.

After brushing her hair and teeth, she grabbed the questionnaire off Angela's desk in her room.

"What time is the interview?" Angela blew her nose before coughing then responded.

"Ten fifteen. You have just enough time to get there. Thank you so much for this. I will owe you big time." Bella nodded with a smirk on her face before she grabbed Angela's car keys.

"I'm using your car since mine is in the shop." Angela nodded before winking suggestively at Bella.

"Give your man a big, sloppy smooch for me." Bella rolled her eyes before she left.

* * *

Bella climbed out of the car in front of the huge building she had been to the night before, the same building where she almost lost her virginity. She was sure any other time she saw this building she would be reminded of that encounter.

She went inside and went to the elevator before going to the very top floor. Emerging from the elevator she was greeted at a desk where she saw a bunch of business professionals sitting around, reading newspapers and magazines.

 _What are they all doing here?_ she asked herself and approached the desk.

"How can I help you?" Bella bit her lip and hugged the questionnaire to her chest.

"Yes. I have an appointment with Jacob Black. I'm filling in for Angela Weber. She's sick so she sent me to conduct the interview." The woman nodded with a kind smile, but Bella noticed her looking at her like she knew she didn't belong there of all places.

 _Maybe this was a bad idea._

"Hold on one moment." Bella nodded as the woman walked down a hall and Bella's phone went off. She quickly read the text that came through.

 **What kind of favor are you having to do?**

 **None of your business, Mr. Black.**

She teased him some more and the woman came back and escorted Bella to the same place Jacob had taken her the night before.

The woman knocked before opening the door.

"Mr. Black, your appointment is here." Bella saw him standing by the window, waving her off, as he faced the window before grumbling to himself.

Bella stepped in and stood next to his desk as he groaned.

"Damn that woman." He said to himself before putting his phone back in his pocket and Bella knew he had been reading her text before she giggled to herself.

He turned around and looked to her before gasping.

"Miss Swan?" She nodded before smirking at him.

"I told you I was doing a favor for a friend." The shock still didn't leave his face from seeing her in his office.

"I thought you said you weren't into journalism?" he questioned and she shook her head.

"I'm filling in for my roommate. She was supposed to be here, but she's sick so here I am." He chuckled before leaning against his desk in front of her. His laughter was music to her ears and his smile was captivating.

"I expected to see you. Just not so soon." She blushed and refrained from biting her lip by running her tongue over the front of her teeth.

"Same here. Shall we get started? I'm sure you have a busy day." Her nervousness kicked in as he placed his hand on her back, directing her to the very same sofa where they had their stolen moment the night before.

"I'm sure you have some questions for me, Miss Swan." Bella nodded while she flipped open her questionnaire to her first set of questions.

"I did not write these questions so know that." He nodded while he sat beside her, placing his arm along the back of the couch. "You started your own business when you were twenty. Is there a reason why you didn't work for an already open shop instead of opening your own?" Jacob chuckled softly.

"I was trained by a third generation, self-taught mechanic who ingrained in me that most auto mechanics didn't know what they were doing and messed up diagnostics so I decided to start my own shop to make sure there would be no mistakes. I trained all my employees in my first shop. It was so successful that I started another and another until we had as many as we do now." Bella nodded and scribbled down his answer while he watched her closely.

"Um, your company makes noticeable donations to several charities such as Underprivileged Youth. Are these causes something you are passionate about?" Jacob shrugged in response as she looked up at him.

"It's good business. When customers see you donate to charity, they want to support your business versus the competitor." Again, she nodded and jotted down his answer.

"Do you ever think it's because your heart is bigger than you want others to catch on to?" She asked as she looked to him, his smirk gone, replaced with a stern frown.

"Some people would say I have no heart, Miss Swan." She was in disbelief when he said this to her.

"Who would say something like that?" He released a dulled down smirk before he looked at her intensely.

"People who know me well." She couldn't stop it. She bit her lip before looking at her questions, but she quickly decided to say something else on the subject.

"Why do I get the feeling that there aren't many people who know you well?" She looked to him and his eyes bored into her very soul, like he was searching for something. "Oh, um…" She trailed off before looking back down at her questionnaire. "You were adopted at age six." She tried to figure out the question that went along with that, but came up empty.

"That's a matter of public record. Is there a question there?" He asked with an irritated tone and she shook her head.

"Sorry. This must also be Angela's notes." Bella scanned over what was written for any questions before she read the first one out as quickly as she could before she realized what she said.

"Are you gay?" He got a smug smirk on his face when she realized what she said before covering her mouth. "Oh, god. Angela wrote these questions, not me." He chuckled before he cupped her cheek in his hand, looking deep in her eyes.

"You should already know the answer to that, Miss Swan." She bit her lip and nodded, seeing his eyes darken. "You know what biting that lip does to me." She nodded and he groaned. "Just one." He quickly kissed her and before she knew it, it was over all too soon. "No wonder you always bite that lip." He rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip as she looked up to him with lustful eyes. She wanted more than just that one kiss, but this was a business meeting. She couldn't get carried away with this.

She felt the urge to bite her lip again, but she held it in with all her might.

She looked back down at her packet of questions and went through them. He answered them all with ease, and soon they were finished with Angela's questions.

"Mr. Black?" His assistant poked her head in the door to see them sitting casually on the couch together just as Bella finished her questions. "Your next appointment is ready." He nodded and Bella was sad that she would have to leave.

"Cancel my next appointment." Jacob's eyes never left Bella's and she was confused. "I have something much more important to deal with. Thank you, Jasmine." His assistant left and Bella looked to him befuddled.

"What came up that's so important?" He chuckled while tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"You, Miss Swan." Her breath caught in her throat as he smirked at her.

"Me? How could I be a reason to cancel a meeting?" She asked and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Because, I want to know more about you, other than what happened last night right here." She blushed profusely as he reminded her of the memory, that erotic memory.

"Well, what do you want to know?" He took her hand in his and the gesture was very affectionate. It wasn't the way you grab the hand of someone you just met, but more so the way you touch someone you are romantically involved with.

"Tell me about your family. Are you close?" She shrugged a little before taking in a breath.

"Just me and my dad are. I talk to my mom about once a week. They divorced when I was still a baby and my mom moved across the country with me so I never saw my dad except during the summer. I would spend my summers in Forks with him and the rest of the year I was with my mom in Arizona." He nodded, encouraging her to continue. "My mom remarried when I was fifteen so I moved out here with my dad then." His eyebrows furrowed as he listened to her.

"You didn't like her husband?" Bella shook her head vigorously.

"No, it wasn't anything like that. Phil is great, really. Really young for someone my mom's age, but he's a good guy. He's just a minor league baseball player so he traveled all the time. I would have stayed with my mom, but I knew being away from him made her depressed so I moved up here so she could travel with him for his games and such." He nodded with an approving smirk.

"What about your dad?" With a shaky breath, she gave him a reply.

"My dad, Charlie, is complicated, always has been. I've always related the most with him. My mom's a free spirit, always wanting to try new things no matter how crazy they are. In comparison to that, my dad is the more stable parent. He drinks, not too much, but it's a ritual of his. He has to have his football and baseball. He enjoys eating at the diner and fishing with his childhood friends. I haven't met all of them, but a few of them." He nodded with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Your dad wouldn't happen to be Charlie Swan, the cop, would he?" Her jaw dropped before she giggled.

"How did you know my dad's a cop?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, he's actually an old friend of my parents. Never met him, but my dad talks about him all the time." Bella giggled before shaking her head.

"Your parents are friends of my dad's?" Jacob nodded and she had to think.

 _Okay, Jacob's last name is Black. What friends of Charlie's have that last name? Black, Black, Black...Ah-Ha!_

"Hold on. Billy?" Jacob softly chuckled. "Billy and Sarah are your parents?" He nodded with the most beautiful smile she had seen from him.

"Yes, why do you look so surprised?" She was having a hard time believing this.

"From the stories my dad has told me, they don't not match up with this." She motioned to his whole body and his eyes rolled in amusement. "You might not think I have noticed, but you flinch at the slightest curse word. You are very well mannered and you don't seem to have….erratic behavior. At least, that's how my dad has talked about them." Jacob smirked at her.

"Yes, my family is very...inconsistent. I'm not a product of my surroundings. I'm who I choose to be." She nodded in agreement.

"That's good. Most people aren't that way." She looked into his eyes and found he looked intrigued at her. "If you want to know about me, I think I should be able to ask you a personal question." He raised an eyebrow at her and, in an effort to not bite her lip, she ran her tongue over her teeth again. "What about your biological parents?" His eyebrows narrowed and she wondered if he would actually answer the question.

"This is all confidential, okay?" She nodded and pretended to zip her lips.

"I don't kiss and tell. Promise." He chuckled before he gently squeezed her hand.

"I don't know my biological father and my biological mother wasn't even positive. She had a lot of….suitors. She was a teenager, heavy into partying, and got pregnant with me. She didn't want me even though my grandparents did. She deceived them and told them she was going to school one day when she actually went to the hospital to have me. She gave up her rights to me and went home without looking back." Bella was filled with sadness from what he just told her.

"That's horrible." He agreed, but didn't say anything.

"I was automatically adopted by this nice couple in Seattle." This confused her, but she stayed silent, listening. "I don't remember much about them, but Diane, my adoptive mother, was very playful and liked to take me to do different things. One day, they didn't come home when they went out for a date night. They got into an accident with an eighteen-wheeler." This saddened her even more, but still, she said nothing. "My grandparents found out about what happened and went through the process to get me back. They still wanted me after five years of never getting the chance to meet me." Now, she was shocked.

"Billy and Sarah?" She asked in disbelief and he nodded.

"Yes, my biological mother is my adoptive sister. She gave me my name because of how much she didn't like me." She couldn't understand this.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with the name Jacob?" He chuckled darkly before looking at her.

"Have you ever read the Bible?" She shook her head while she bit the inside of her cheek.

"I'm not religious." He nodded in understanding before he spoke.

"Jacob was one of the patriarchs of God. He betrayed his own flesh and blood." Bella nodded before a heavy breath left her lips.

"That's terrible. If it's any consolation, I like the name Jacob." He chuckled softly and smirked at her.

"Thank you, Miss Swan."

* * *

Bella strolled into her apartment to find Angela looking better, munching on chips on the couch. She went and sat next to her friend expelling a long breath.

"That took longer than expected. Did you get lucky?" Angela wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Bella blushed.

"Not like that, but I did find out a lot about him. He was very surprised to see me. He even cancelled his next meeting so we could talk." Angela smirked at her friend. It was obvious that her friend had been charmed by this new man in her life. It showed from the blush in her cheeks to the new sparkle in her eye.

"Aw! What did you talk about?" Bella bit her lip before folding her hands in her lap.

"We talked about our families, our friends, work. He wanted to know more about me and I asked him some stuff about him, like about his biological parents." Angela nodded.

"What about them?" Bella scowled, silently scolding her friend.

"I'm not telling you. You'll air that dirty laundry in your damn article. Probably the only reason he told me is because I'm not writing the article. I just felt so bad for him after he told me the whole story of how he got to be with his adoptive parents. I'd really like to strangle his biological mother right about now. What a heartless witch!" Bella seethed and Angela smirked at her friend. She was definitely smitten with Jacob Black.

"Well, since you aren't going to tell me, what are the two of you doing tomorrow? Did he tell you his plan?" Bella shook her head before biting her lip.

"No, he wouldn't give me a single clue even though I did pester him about it. He said it's a surprise. He's going to be sending his driver to come get me at two in the afternoon. When he said he would be occupying my evening, he wasn't joking." Angela smiled big for her friend.

"He surely is a man of mystery, isn't he?" Bella nodded with a pop of her lips.

"I can't help feelings like there is something very abnormal about him." Angela tilted her head, unsure about what her friend could mean. "I mean, he's very nice, polite, and all, but I can't shake this certain feeling when I'm around him. He seems like he wants to spill his deepest, darkest secret, but is afraid of how I would react to it. I might be wrong. I haven't even known him for a full day yet. He's just so supernaturally intense. It's almost like he is constantly trying to figure me out. He looks at me like I completely confuse him. It's a little weird." Angela nodded as Bella's phone went off. She pulled it out to find a text from the man of mystery himself.

 **Are you busy right now?**

This just furtheredher confusion. Since he first started texting her, she hadn't received such a short and straight to the point text.

 **No. Why? Is something wrong?**

She quickly received a text back from him.

 **I need to see you. I'm coming to get you.**

"And he's back to being Mr. Mysterious. He says he needs to see me, but he won't say why." Angela nodded before getting up.

"I will make myself scarce then. He probably wants a booty call. I hope you can get laid tonight." Bella rolled her eyes and she waited for him.

After a good ten minutes, there was a knock at the door. She ran to it before looking through the peephole. She saw the very man she was waiting on looking rather frazzled and nervous. She opened the door and met his gaze.

"Is everything okay?" His stare was suddenly dark before he pushed her in the door and closed it. Quickly, he pressed her against it and kissed her wildly. She gripped onto his blazer and his hands clasped onto her hips, holding her in place. His tongue dove into her mouth quickly.

The passion coming from him was nerve wracking. With a whimper from her, he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her back into the door. His mouth moved down her jaw as he started to unbutton her top.

"Is this what was so urgent?" He nodded into her neck as she moaned aloud.

"I've been trying so hard to control myself." She wrapped her arms around his muscular neck before scratching at the back of his blazer, whimpering from how bent out of shape she was with desire. "Where you are concerned, I have no control. I wanted to rip your clothes off the second I saw you. You are just so beautiful." She bit her lip to hold in the way she wanted to let her lust show with her voice.

"Jacob, my roommate is here." He nodded and groaned into her neck. "The walls are very thin." She came up with an excuse why he couldn't just fuck her against the door, but in actuality, she was nervous because it would be her first time. Who ever said they wanted to lose their virginity against their apartment door? No one and definitely not Bella Swan!

"God, you're right." She could feel his prominent erection through his dress pants and it was making it more difficult to listen to the logical voice in her head. He sat her on her feet before pressing his forehead to hers, rubbing her hips. "I just needed to see you." She looked up to him, seeing those ever so dark eyes that captivated her.

"Why?" She asked and his hand gingerly moved to her cheek, a gulp coming from his luscious lips. God, she just wanted to keep kissing him.

"I'm struggling with not being near you. After us talking today, I don't want to be away from you." Her heart fluttered at his declaration. "I know it would be best for you to stay away from me, but I can't stop myself when it comes to you." She nodded before taking a deep breath. "Come with me somewhere that we can talk." She nodded before pressing her mouth against his.

His desires for her flowed through their joined lips as they both moaned together before she released the kiss.

"I'm just gonna let my roommate know I'm leaving." He nodded before he kissed her forehead.

"Don't take too long, Miss Swan."

 _I really wish you would stop calling me that_. She walked to Angela's room before knocking. She could hear Angela's giggling before she opened the door, seeing Bella's flushed face.

"Yes, _Miss Swan_?" Bella scowled at her for calling her that with such a cheery smile.

"I'm heading out and I'm not sure when I'll be back." Angela smiled as Bella turned her back to her.

"Have fun, Miss Thang, and have way _too_ much fun!" Angela teased as Bella approached Jacob who sported a nervous smirk on his handsome face. He extended his hand to her and she eagerly took it as they left her apartment.

She realized that they were getting into a different car when she saw a driver who wasn't Quil. It was a younger man with a similar serious expression.

Jacob slid in next to Bella before placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Embry, we need our privacy." He nodded and Bella watched as a blacked out window rolled up between the front and the backseat before the car took off slowly and carefully. She took notice that the back windows were heavily tinted and she became very suspicious.

"You aren't planning to kill me, are you?" He chuckled before shaking his head. "Then, what's the sudden need for privacy?" He rubbed his hand along her thigh affectionately as she tensed from how amazing his touch felt.

"It's not sudden. With who I am and how I am, I have to be careful about who I disclose what to. If anything bad got out about me, it could ruin my company and my reputation." She nodded as she listened. "Look, I'm not used to this. Feeling like I do right now and I'm not a person who shares my feelings at all." She nodded before she placed her hand on his chest.

"You don't need to say anything, Jacob. I understand. Really, I do. I mean, this is completely crazy." He softly chuckled then looked down at her with his dark eyes. "We didn't even meet twenty-four hours ago and now there is this thing, I'm not even sure what to call it, between us. You have to admit it's really... intense." He nodded with a welcoming smile on his lips.

"There is a word for it, Bella, but that's not really wanted to talk to you about." She nodded and listened closely. "I need to know something. You don't have someone you are romantically involved with in your life, do you?" She giggled and shook her head

"I wouldn't have let you kiss me if I did. I'm not that kind of girl, Jacob. I don't... wander." He nodded with a sigh of relief. "How about you?" He looked to her, his eyes suddenly darkened in thought, before he spoke.

"No, I don't do the whole girlfriend thing. My life doesn't fit well with it. It's never been a part of my life." This stung really bad. He was doing all the things he was concerning her and he wasn't expecting or wanting a relationship to come of it.

"What are you after then? What is really going on here, Jacob?" He took a deep breath before he turned his face forward, unable to look at her.

"I have a... singular taste." She wasn't sure what this was.

"What do you mean by that?" He gulped nervously which she caught quickly

"Very few other people do. It's a very acquired, sexual taste." She was pretty sure what he was talking about, his sexual urges.

"A lot of people have fetishes, Jacob." He chortled darkly.

"It's not really a fetish, Miss Swan. It's a way that I am. The only kind of relationship I have and I'm not sure how you would react to it which is why I have used as much control as I have with you." He gazed into her eyes and she saw truth lingering there. "I don't want to scare you away, but I don't think you would understand it." She took in a deep, shaky breath before she said the words she hoped she wouldn't learn to regret.

"Enlighten me, then." He looked down at her, shocked. He expected her to ask to leave, but never thought she would ask him to show her what the beast was that lay beneath the surface that was Jacob Black.

"Are you sure about that, Miss Swan?" She nodded and he urgently kissed her, clawing at her body, all parts he could get his strong hands on.

"Yes, I am. As long as it's not necrophilia." He chuckled sweetly before he kissed her again.

"No, that's not it. I like my woman awake, alert, and responsive." She nodded before kissing him again.

"So, are you going to help me understand now?" He shook his head while rubbing her back.

"Not today. I will tomorrow. We have all day, I promise." She nodded and they drove around for hours before he brought her back to her apartment.

He walked her to her door and kissed her goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Swan." She nodded with a shy smile on her face.

"Until then, Jacob." He laughed before he walked down her steps and back towards his car. She watched him drive off before placing her hand over her chest.

That man did things to her that she didn't even know were possible. He invoked such intense feelings within her. It felt like this had to be a dream, but it was too real to be.

She went into her apartment before immediately going to her room. She changed for bed before her phone went off.

 **I'm really glad we got to spend some time together. Both times we saw each other. I can't wait for tomorrow. I hope I didn't overload you with information today. I know it can be a lot to process.**

She smiled to herself before sitting down in bed.

 **I can handle much more than you give me credit for. I'm excited for tomorrow also. It was nice getting to know you today. I'm glad you opened up to me. I know that's something that can't be easy.**

She knew exactly what this man was wanting from her. Though she wanted much more from him, she was glad to have something come out of this, even if it was just sex.

When he told her didn't do the whole romantic relationship thing, she knew already what this all was. He wanted her physically, much like she wanted him, but one thing was different. She wanted more than just sex. She wanted him. Every last bit of him and his heart, but she would take what she could get.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fifty Shades**

 **Chapter Four**

Bella strolled through the kitchen as a thought finally sank in.

This was it. It was the day that she might finally get some answers to the questions she had concerning Jacob Black and she couldn't wait to know the truth. Though they hadn't known each other long, she already knew so much about him. She couldn't think of a single thing he could tell her that would make her shy away from him.

"Someone is looking extra cheery today. Did you get laid last night? You were gone for a long time." Angela spoke as she saw the happy look on Bella's face.

"Nope. I'm still a virgin, Ang." Angela rolled her eyes in response.

"Hot damn! When is that man finally going to bone you? I wasn't in the room last night, but I could feel the sexual tension all the way in my room." Bella rolled her eyes right back at her best friend.

"He said he has an acquired taste when it comes to sex or something to that effect. I'm not really sure what he meant. he said it wasn't a fetish so I'm sure whatever it is I can handle it." Angela nodded in agreement. Bella had already gone through so much in life. Angela was certain there was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Eh, maybe he's only into anal." Bella's face showed her disgust at that thought.

"I really don't think that's it. He's so sure that when he tells me that I'm going to run for the hills. I know one thing though. I am not leaving that man's side tonight until my cherry is thoroughly popped no matter what he tells me. That man has nearly had sex with me twice already for God's sake!" Bella was overly frustrated, which was uncharacteristic. That man had burrowed his way into her head and she hoped he would do the same to a different part of her body.

"I swear, if you come home without having your mind blown, I will kick his rich ass myself." Bella nodded happily.

"You won't be the only one. He has me so damn sexually frustrated, it's not funny." Angela laughed before she left the room.

Bella was very eager to hear from him and smiled like the village idiot when her phone went off.

 **Good morning, Miss Swan. I hope you slept well.**

 **I slept okay. How about yourself?**

 **I would have slept better if I had gotten to explore your body more than I did. I really wish your roommate hadn't been there. You have no idea the things I wanted to do to you when I arrived at your apartment.**

 **Would you care to elaborate on that subject?**

She felt like teasing him, but she was also curious on the matter. What would he have done to her if she hadn't stopped him? She thought he would ask to go to his place for the fuckfest she hoped to have, but he just ended their passionate foreplay.

 **I might scare you if I do. You will understand later when we have our discussion and I show you what I need to. After that, if you agree to the terms, nothing will stop me from doing what I want to your body, Miss Swan.**

He just confused her even more. What was he thinking about doing to her? What were these terms he referred to?

 **Terms? What terms?**

 **You will see later. Quil will be there to pick you up at two then he will bring you to me. After that, you are mine, Miss Swan. I will see you at two. I have a few things to deal with at the office then I'm all yours.**

Bella knew he wasn't going to offer any more answers so she put her phone away. She looked to the clock and noticed that it was already ten so she got a move on.

She made herself a nice big breakfast which took a lot of time and energy. Bella put some food to the side for Angela before she went off to get ready for her 'date.'

She took her time showering, shaving and washing herself in all the right places. Bella washed her hair with her strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner before she used her coconut body wash.

She wanted to smell good for whatever was to happen.

She got out of the shower and dried her body thoroughly. Bella slipped on her matching black panties and bra and applied deodorant. She started to dry her hair and decided that leaving it down naturally would be best for this day.

Bella went to her bedroom and rummaged through her clothes.

 _What the hell is wrong with me! Why couldn't I have been a girlie girl! I have nothing nice to wear!_ She panicked on the inside. She couldn't wear her nice skirt. It was dirty and it was the only even slightly dressy thing she had. Everything else was jeans and plain shirts.

"Angela!" She threw on her robe before going over to Angela's room, finding her typing away on her laptop.

"Yeah?" Bella groaned.

"Can I borrow something of yours to wear?" Angela giggled before wiggling her eyebrow at her friend.

"Of course, you can. As long as you promise not to get cum stains all over it. Those are a bitch to get out." Bella pumped her fist, seeing her problem as fixed, before she ran to Angela's closet.

"I promise. I won't have sex wearing your clothes." Bella looked through Angela's clothes until she found the perfect thing. It was a black, spaghetti strapped cocktail dress that ended just above her knees.

 _Yes!_ "Thanks, Ang!" Bella ran out as her friend laughed at the smitten girl's cheery voice. Bella went to her room and set it on her bed. Strolling to her bathroom, Bella used Angela's makeup.

Bella didn't use makeup often enough to buy her own. It was for very rare occasions such as this one. She never put on heavy makeup, just enough to accent her natural features.

She hurried back to her room and slipped on the dress, adjusting her breasts in it. To her, it was the most revealing thing she had ever worn out in public, but in actuality, it barely showed any cleavage at all. She looked at herself in her full length mirror and she hoped Jacob would approve. Smiling, she glanced at the clock.

She had finished getting ready just in time. It had never taken her so long to get ready for anything in her entire life. It was insane.

Clutching her phone in her hand, she grabbed her purse before she tossed her wallet in it . She wanted to text the man she was so dressed up to meet, but before she could figure out something to say, her doorbell rang and her face instantly broke out in a grin. She walked out of her room at the same time as Angela and both went to the door.

Bella beat her to the doorknob and opened it, seeing Jacob's driver.

"Afternoon, Quil." He nodded with a kind smile on his face as Angela peeked around the door.

"Afternoon, Miss Swan. Shall we?" She nodded before stepping out the door.

"You tell that boss of yours that if he hasn't fucked her by the next time I see her, I will put in my article that he is gay." Angela spouted off to Quil, who gave Bella a look of amusement as she groaned.

"Angela!" She scolded and her roommate shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't 'Angela' me, Miss Thang. You have gone off with that man three times and you say you haven't had sex. I'm half tempted to think he is gay just by that alone." Bella rolled her eyes and both she and Quil went off to his car.

"Sorry about that. She can be a little nosy." He nodded as he opened the back door for her.

"And verbal. I can tell." Nodding, she climbed into the backseat. She was surprised that she didn't find Jacob in the car, but he did say that Quil would be bringing her to him. Quil got in the driver's seat as she put on her seatbelt.

"Do you have any idea what he has planned for today?" Quil nodded with a sweet smile in the rear view mirror.

"Yes, but he has told me to keep my mouth shut. He wants you to remain surprised." She groaned. She really hated surprises and wanted to know already. "Don't worry, Miss Swan. He likes to impress when it comes to his personal meetings." Bella nodded while biting her lip.

"It's Bella. Please, don't call me 'Miss Swan'. My grandmother was Miss Swan." He lightheartedly chuckled in response.

"Alright, Bella. I will give you a little heads up about one thing, though." She listened closely as she rubbed her arms nervously. "Since you have such a distaste for being called 'Miss Swan', if you agree to his terms, he will probably stop calling you that." She was shocked when he said this.

"You know about his terms?" Quil nodded. "Well, what are they?" He chuckled while rolling his eyes.

"I can't tell you. When I started working for him, I had to sign a confidentiality agreement concerning his private life so, until he tells you, I can't talk to you about them." She couldn't believe that no one would tell her about these terms of his! What could possibly be so bad that his drivers had to sign an agreement to keep their mouths shut?

"Is it that terrible? That you had to sign a document about it?" Quil shrugged a little.

"Depends on how you look at it. Personally, I wouldn't have that kind of relationship, but different people want different things." She gulped before looking down at her lap. Now, she was a little frightened about the whole thing. She wasn't scared of Jacob, but more fearful of what kind of relationship he was going to be offering her. If any man said they wouldn't have a relationship such as what Jacob was offering, it couldn't just be a sexual relationship, could it?

"Bella?" She looked up as his eyes stayed on the road. "I wouldn't worry too much. I have known Jacob since we were in elementary school and I've never seen him attach himself to someone as quickly or as firmly as he has you. It's not normal for him." A small smile graced her face and she felt the butterflies assault her stomach.

"Thank you, Quil. That helps." He nodded before pulling into a small parking lot.

"Here we are." She looked around, but the parking lot was just surrounded by a bunch of stairs that led up to a place that she couldn't see from the car.

"Where is here?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"You will see. Jacob is right up those stairs waiting for you." She nodded and climbed out of the car before taking a deep breath. Quil had told her that Jacob was up there, but it didn't stop her nerves.

She strolled up the stairs and was surprised by what she saw. There was a helicopter launch pad with a helicopter on it, all black with the words 'Quileute Auto Repairs' on the side of it. She saw Jacob standing in front of it wearing a nice, black dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and slacks. She smirked at him as he smiled right back.

"Afternoon, Miss Swan." She strolled over to him and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Hello yourself." With a soft chuckle, he rubbed her back.

"You look beautiful." She blushed as he stroked her cheek. "I hope you are ready for this." She nodded and he opened the passenger door to the helicopter for her to get in. She gasped.

"What? We are actually flying in that thing?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Just get in. It's way faster than driving." She took a deep breath and climbed in before he shut the door. He walked around and got in the pilot's seat which shocked her.

"You are flying this thing?" He nodded before buckling up his harness. She had never done this before so she just followed what he did to fix it. She watched as he put on his headset and she did the same, knowing that the helicopter's engine would be extremely loud. She watched as he flipped some switches before clearing his throat. The engine turned on and she felt the helicopter tremble a little before it calmed down to a normal rumble, like a car.

"This is Quebec-Alpha-Romeo 5-5-7. Requesting permission for take off." She giggled as she heard him in her headset before he placed his hand on her leg, rubbing her smooth thigh.

 _"Roger that, Quebec-Alpha-Romeo 5-5-7. You are in the clear for take off."_ Jacob nodded when the person, she wasn't sure exactly who it was, responded before she saw him move the stick and the helicopter lifted off the ground.

She instantly shrieked before giggling to herself. He couldn't help but join in her laughter.

"A little nervous there?" He teased her and she shrugged a little.

"Would this be a bad time to tell you I have a fear of heights?" They both chortled together as he rolled his eyes.

"Just enjoy the ride, Miss Swan. This won't take too long." She nodded as the helicopter moved through the sky and she looked out the window, seeing the cars in traffic, people rushing on the sidewalk, and large buildings passing by quickly.

"This is crazy." She covered her face and he laughed.

"Are you impressed, Miss Swan?" She shook her head vigorously as she laughed aloud.

"I'm not easily impressed, but this is ridiculous!" He rolled his eyes before he took her hand in his from her face. He laid a sweet kiss on top of her palm before laying it on his lap. She bit her lip while she looked away from him, knowing he couldn't be distracted.

They flew for another twenty minutes before she looked out the window again, seeing the beach.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" she asked with a little surprise.

"My house. I'm only ever there on the weekend." She nodded as she noticed them losing altitude and she saw a large house coming over the hill. It had to be at least three stories high and was in the middle of the woods, far from any other homes.

"Where are we?" she asked, not sure what forest she was looking at.

"La Push. It's the reservation I was raised on." She nodded as he brought the helicopter in for a landing on the helicopter pad behind the house. She relaxed as the engine shut off and she undid her harness the same time as he took his off. "Come on. Let's go inside." She nodded and tried to figure out where the handle on the door was. He opened hers from the outside with a teasing grin on his face. "Couldn't figure it out, huh?" She blushed and nodded as he helped her out, his arms staying locked around her. "It's the knob. You pull then twist." She looked to see a red knob there, embarrassment filling her.

 _He probably thinks you're an idiot now! Smooth, Swan!_ She scolded herself before his hand moved to her cheek, looking affectionately at her.

"Don't worry. Most don't figure it out the first time." _How the hell did you know what I was thinking?_ She smirked at him before giggling.

"I'll try to remember that." He smirked before he released his hold on her, taking her hand in his. "Lead the way." He rolled his eyes and escorted her to the front door.

She noticed the house was made of both wood and brick, which was different, and the levels of the house were off-set which made for a big porch. She took in the large living room they entered and noted it was mostly bare, only a black leather sectional and a glass coffee table next to the fireplace.

It had a very home-y feel to it. Very welcoming.

"This place is bigger than my whole apartment building." She teased him and he showed her out of the living room and she found a small library with over ten shelves of books and three arm chairs that were also black leather. Next, they made it to the spotless kitchen.

"You never come here, do you?" she asked and he chuckled as he released her hand.

"I'm only here from Friday after I leave the office until I go back to the office on Monday." She nodded as he pulled her into his chest, his eyes dark and intense. Her hands landed on his pecs as he gripped her slender waist. "Are you hungry?" She bit her lip and shook her head.

She was hungry, but not for food. She was hungry for him.

"Not for food." She could see in his eyes that he knew exactly what she meant. His hands molded to her cheeks before he ran his thumb over her bottom lip and groaned.

"Don't bite that lip or I will." She moaned as he took in a shaky breath. "Would you like to have our little discussion or would you like a tour?" He shook off his lust for her and she took a deep breath herself.

"A tour would be nice." She shyly smirked as he took her hand again. She wanted to have the discussion, but her nerves were getting the best of her. Quil had made her frightened about whatever his terms would be considering the possibility of a relationship between the two of them.

He chuckled as he kissed her hand sweetly.

"Follow me, then, Miss Swan." She gulped as he lead her down the hall, showing her every room. They were all nice and all of the furniture was black. She wondered silently if this had to do with his last name, but she didn't say anything on the subject.

All of the walls were white, the floors wood, and the doors were all a russet brown color...except for one.

She stopped in front of the last door which was painted blood red.

"Why is this door a different color?" She asked before she looked to him, taking note of his nervousness.

"This is...my playroom." She was taken aback by that and tilted her head a little.

"Playroom? You mean like a game room?" She asked innocently and he bit his lip, shaking his head. He looked scared himself, like it was his worst nightmare to tell her this.

"No, not like a game room. This, in here, is my darkest secret which very few people know about." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"This isn't where you tell me you're a serial killer, is it?" He didn't laugh at her joke and cleared his throat.

"Nothing like that, but I do need you to promise me that, what is behind this door, you won't tell a single soul about." Her teasing mood vanished as he said this to her.

"Jacob, I don't kiss and tell. I already told you this. If you ask me not to tell anyone something, I'm not going to say anything." He nodded with his shoulders relaxing a little.

"Just know, Embry is a call away and he can take you home at anytime if you want to leave." He looked like he was close to pissing himself from his nerves and she rolled her eyes.

"Jacob, there isn't anything that can be behind this door that's going to send me running for the hills, okay?" She wasn't so sure she believed what she was saying, but she did her best to keep her face from showing it.

"Okay. If you do want to leave once I open this door-" She quickly interrupted him with serious eyes.

"Jacob, open the damn door already." He flinched at her cursing and nodded before he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Know that I keep this door locked for a reason." She nodded as he flipped through his keys before he found a black one. He slipped it into the keyhole and turned it before he took a deep breath. "Here goes hoping." He turned the knob and pushed it open, but Bella couldn't see anything. The room was completely dark and she took a step in before feeling on the wall for a light switch. "The switch is over here." She looked to him and he flipped the switch on the wall outside of the room.

When she turned back towards the inside of the room, she gasped loudly, taking in her surroundings. The carpet was black and so was the ceiling, but the walls were blood red like the door. The only light that was in use were black lights hanging around the room.

This moment was in need of something Angela would always say when she was in complete shock.

"Holy...mother...of butt-fuck." She released her old curse before her hand moved to her mouth.

 _Run! Run as fast and as far as you can, Isabella Swan!_ The logical side of her brain yelled at her, but still, there she stood in that room.

The room that she would forever nickname The Red Room of Pain….


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone enjoys this update. I'd like to thank my wonderful beta Aunt Bran. I love you honey.**

 **Lemon Alert!**

 **Fifty Shades**

 **Chapter Five**

"Oh, my god." She wasn't sure what to say about what she saw in that room. There were brackets hanging from the walls with different tools on them. Bella wasn't sure what to call them. She had never seen any of the things in that room other than a few of them. One of the brackets on the wall held red rope and another held an assortment of handcuffs.

Without looking back at the man who brought her here, she walked further into the room and approached what looked like a round kitchen table, with what looked like shackles on one side of the table and a leather strap on the other side that was buckled down.

She noticed a bed on the opposite side of the room which was the only normal thing there. The frame was black and the sheets blood red.

Walking around to one of the brackets, she noted sticks hanging with different styles of straps dangling from one end.

"It's called a flogger." She heard his voice from behind her and she jumped a little before nodding. "Please, say something." His voice sounded defeated for a moment before she looked to him, seeing his eyes more demanding.

"Um, ah, do women do this to you or…" She couldn't even finish it and he gulped.

"I do this to women." She nodded while she looked around the room again. "I do this with women, consensually. I don't force people to do this if that's what you're thinking." She shook her head and took a deep breath while avoiding his gaze.

"This is just...Wow." She huffed before she looked to him. "You're a sadist?" He smirked at her darkly before shaking his head. "Then, what would you call this?" She motioned to the whole room.

"I'm a Dominant." Her confusion intensified.

"Dominant? What is that?" She asked as he tilted his head a little before he extended his hand to her, waiting for her to take it. She placed her shaky hand in his and stepped closer.

"It means I want you to _willingly_ submit to me." Her breath caught as she stared up into his eyes.

"Submit to you?" He nodded before placing his other hand on her cheek.

"I have….certain rules. If you follow them, I reward you. If you don't, I punish you, with this stuff." She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Why would I agree to that?" She asked curiously and he smirked sexily.

"To please me." She nodded while he stroked her soft hair.

"What-what would I get out of this?" She asked with a shaky voice and he chuckled softly.

"Something I know you want really bad. Something I want you to have." She looked up to his eyes before he looked down at her with such intense affection. "Me." She gulped and nodded. "Come on. I'm sure this room makes you a little uncomfortable right now." He took her hand and she followed close behind him out of the room. He closed the door and locked it before they headed down the hall.

"I'm very confused right now." He nodded as they made it to the entrance to the kitchen, sitting at the steps.

"I'm sure you are." She nodded.

"Probably not in the way you think." He looked to her befuddled with a tilt of his head before she sighed. "That, back there, doesn't make sense. The person I have seen you be doesn't fit with that. You don't come off as someone who would be into that." He chuckled softly.

"I've always been like this. I've never been in a normal relationship and I don't know if it would be something I would okay doing, ever. This is the only kind of relationship I do, the relationship between Dominant and Submissive." She nodded as she rubbed his hand with hers.

"How does that work? Just like friends with benefits?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"It's more complex than that. I have a contract that lays out the rules on my end and we can alter it if you have some rules of your own that you want to add to it. There are even rules for what would go on in the playroom." She was now confused.

"For what would go on in the playroom?" He nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, like what you would be comfortable with doing or me doing to you." She blushed as his arm moved around her waist, rubbing comforting circles on her hip.

"How would I know what I would be comfortable with?" He chuckled before he took her hand in his free one, rubbing her fingers with his thumb.

"Well, when you've had sex, was there something that you didn't enjoy?" Her jaw slacked as a sharp breath left her lips, struggling to make a coherent sound. "For this to work, we need complete honesty. There's nothing you couldn't tell me. You don't need to be embarrassed." She took a deep breath before looking back into his gorgeous, cinnamon eyes.

"I-ah-um…" She struggled to speak straight and he smirked encouragingly. "Um, I wouldn't know." He looked confused and she took a breath to calm her nerves. "I never… I mean, I haven't…" She couldn't even get the right words to leave her lips and he gasped as he caught what she was trying to say.

"Wait. You're still a virgin?" She gulped before looking down at her hands, noticing his still hadn't left hers. Maybe he wasn't going to freak out about this.

"I've never had to answer that aloud, but yes." She looked back up to his face to see the disbelief etched in his stare.

"That doesn't make any sense. Exactly how old are you?" She knew what he was insinuating. That maybe she was under aged because she was still a virgin.

"I'm going to be twenty in a few months." He groaned and removed himself from her before standing up, pacing for a few minutes. She was scared that he wouldn't want her now that he knew exactly how inexperienced she was and that would be a blow she was sure she would never recover from. "What's the problem?" She spoke in her naturally soft voice and he looked to her, his disbelief still apparent.

"I just can't understand how you can still be a virgin." She bit her lip as she looked down at her lap, unable to meet his eyes.

"I just am." Suddenly, he knelt in front of her and kissed her wildly. She quickly returned his passion and gripped her hands onto his shirt. Soon, he released the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers, both of them struggling with their breathing.

"I don't understand because I can't see how you can be. You are so beautiful and amazing." She blushed as he gently stroked her hair. "Men must throw themselves at you all of the time." She wanted to deny it because it had only happened a few times where guys had asked her for sex. She feared telling him that would make her less desirable in his mind so she stuck with a much simplified explanation.

"None that I wanted." He groaned as she said this before kissing her forehead. "I'm not like normal women my age. I didn't want to have sex with someone unless it was someone I wanted so bad I couldn't control myself." He nodded before he kissed her again, getting a soft moan from her.

"Is that how bad you want me?" She nodded and he softly chuckled. "Good." He stood up and pulled her with him. "Come with me." He dragged her back down the hall. Confusion filled her once again.

"Where are we going?" She asked and he smirked at her.

"To alleviate that situation." Her girlie parts coiled from that thought.

"I'm a situation now?" He chuckled before he opened the door to his room.

"Your virginity is." He rushed her into his room before he closed the door and pressed her against it. Quickly, he kissed her again and started to push her dress up her legs. "I've never had sex with a virgin in my playroom and I'm not starting now. I'm going to make love to your body, if you want me to?" She nodded before working at his shirt.

"Definitely." He chuckled as he rid himself of his shirt. She was shocked to see how ripped he was. His whole torso was covered in thick, defined muscles. This just made him all the more desirable to her.

"I guess I need a condom, don't I?" He meant it as a tease, but she shook her head before pulling her dress over her head.

"I've been on birth control since I was fourteen." He smirked before kissing her again. He lifted her up by her knees and wrapped her thighs around his waist. A loud moan leaving her lips, he carried her to his bed and kicked off his shoes before climbing into bed with her attached to him.

"Good. I hate those things." She giggled as his mouth moved down her jaw to her neck. "Let's get this bra off you." She was nervous for him to see her naked, worried that seeing her in the nude might deter him from his mission. "I've wanted to do this to you since I first laid eyes on you." She nodded and reached behind her, unclasping her bra. He pulled it down her arms as he sat back and threw the garment to the floor where her dress lay. He reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer, searching. She giggled at this.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously and he pulled out what looked like the material of an old tie.

"Are you okay with me tying your hands together?" She gulped and nodded. She couldn't think of a reason why that would be a bad thing to do. "Good." She extended her hands to him and he wrapped the material around her wrists twice before tying the material together. "Put them above your head." She did as he asked and he smirked. He kissed her once, gently, before he kissed around her breasts, her breath going up a notch. He ran his tongue along her areola before he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and rubbing his tongue against the scrunched up skin. She moaned as he did this and rubbed her hips suggestively. "You taste so good." She whimpered as he switched breasts, stroking her thighs. She arched into him from how amazing his warm mouth felt on her cool skin. "Can I taste you down here?" His hand slipped into her underwear before he rubbed his thumb purposefully on her clit, getting a loud moan from her.

 _Please, God, do it._ She pressed her core into his hand and he groaned.

"You feel so good. Let me taste you." She nodded as her jaw slacked and a dramatic moan left her lips.

"Please." Quickly, he pulled those silky panties down her legs in a rush and he spread her legs. While scooting down the bed, he kept up his ministrations, listening to the frustrated sounds she was making. "I want you so bad, Jacob." She was surprised by the growling noise that emitted from his chest before he removed his hand and buried his face between her slender thighs. Instantly, she arched and threw her head back, the feel of his mouth on her core overwhelming.

Her senses were alight as he pressed her thighs to the mattress, kissing, licking, and sucking on her sweet peach.

"You taste even better down here." She whimpered as her breathing escalated and his tongue teased her entrance before swirling around her clit.

"Oh, god, yes." She cried out in pleasure and he chuckled into her core. She gasped from the powerful sensation and he sucked on her sweet, drenched lips.

"Do you want me to keep going?" She whimpered as she dug her nails into her sweaty palms.

"Don't stop." She begged as she felt a knot forming in her stomach. "Please, don't stop." He groaned before focusing on her swollen clit, sucking and stroking it with his talented tongue. She cried out as the knot in her abdomen got too big for her to contain. "I'm so close." She whispered to herself, but he heard her and pressed three fingers into her at once.

That was all she needed and she exploded, gasping and arching off the bed.

"Gah!" She moaned aloud as he drank up her fresh juices. Her sensitivity from her amazing orgasm made her just as wound up as before from his intimate touch.

"You taste so unbelievable." She shut her eyes and enjoy the amazing comedown from what she had just experienced.

 _If it doesn't feel that good when he's inside me, I'm going to be very disappointed._ She opened her eyes to see his dark eyes staring down at her though she didn't feel the shift in the mattress.

"You look like you thoroughly enjoyed yourself." He teased her and she giggled before he kissed her.

"Very much so." He gripped onto her thighs and placed them on his hips as his tip teased her entrance, earning him a low moan. He pressed his mouth back to hers as he eased himself inside of her, using his fingers to hold her entrance open. This felt very uncomfortable to her and she wasn't sure why he did it. His erection moved along her slick walls until he came in contact with her hymen which he groaned at.

"You feel so good." He pressed his forehead to hers before bracing himself, gripping onto the sheets. "This isn't just a first for you. I've never had sex with a virgin before." She wasn't surprised by this. His amazement at her inexperience was enough to say what he just did.

He pulled out a little and kissed her. He used a lot of his strength to break her hymen, slipping in once it burst within her. She groaned and arched from the painful loss of her virginity. He leaned down to her, propping himself up on his elbows, before stroking her hair.

"Does it hurt?" She nodded as he kissed her hairline. "It's okay. I'm right here." That had to be the most romantic thing he could have said to her then. He stilled himself as he laid sweet kisses all over her face before finding her lips, both moaning at the contact. "Are you ready?" He asked through their kiss and she nodded, finding that her pain had already subsided.

"Please, move." He nodded and pressed his forehead back to hers before he got to work on her. They moaned together as his hips thrust into hers and swirled around in her. She arched and whimpered from how amazing it felt now that the pain was gone. "God, Jacob." He groaned as she watched his features contort with concentration and arousal. God, he looked so perfect to her.

"You are so tight." He grunted and she really wanted to get her hands free of her bondage to touch him, but they were tied tightly. She cried out from how amazing it felt. "I usually don't finish fast, but it's so hard to hold out." He whispered to her and curled his hips, hitting her spot. She gasped and arched towards him, feeling that knot growing in her stomach again. "You like that?" She nodded and he kissed her, grunting continuously. His hips made a hard impact with hers repeatedly as he gripped his hand around her bound wrists, holding them down.

"Oh, god!" She moaned out loud as he released her lips and stared lustfully down at her. She scratched at his hand as tears filled her eyes from her approaching, powerful release.

"Almost...there." He groaned as their orgasms hit simultaneously and she arched into him, gasping. It was impossibly amazing. The feel of him dumping his load into her while she squeezed it out of him was almost world-shattering, making her orgasm that much better. "Gah!" He thrust a few more times before taking a few deep breaths and smirked at her, panting heavily. "How was that?" She struggled with her own breathing as she chortled while he worked to unbind her hands.

"Wow." That was all she could say about what had just happened. She couldn't find another coherent word to describe it. _You are a sex GOD! So that's what all the fuss was about!_

"I guess I did pretty well then if that is all you can say about it." They both chuckled together before he kissed her and her arms wound around his neck. He groaned and removed her hands from around his neck. Using his weight, he pinned her hands down and continued to kiss her wildly. She moaned as he pulled out of the kiss, extracting himself from her center.

Suddenly, her phone started to ring in her bag on the floor and it was loud enough that they both heard it.

"You are being summoned." He teased her and she giggled as she sat up, slowly moving to the edge of the bed. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her phone, seeing a string of texts from Angela. She couldn't help, but roll her eyes and laugh at it all. "What's so funny?" He asked with a husky voice and wrapped his arm around her waist before she looked to him with a small smirk.

"It's just my roommate. She worries and she can be very verbal." He nodded as she read the texts aloud, starting with the most recent. "'Are you okay?', 'Are you alive?', and my favorite 'Has he fucked you yet?'" He chuckled before kissing her neck obsessively.

"I think a good answer would be 'yes, yes, and definitely yes'." She giggled and nodded before shooting back the reply he said. "Now, come back to bed." She looked to him with a sexy grin which he returned.

"You planning on doing that again?" He chuckled before pulling her back into bed with a shriek before he pulled the blanket over them.

"Multiple times." She giggled before she moaned and he pulled her body against his, kissing her.

 **Let me know your thoughts...much love!**


	6. Chapter 6

Fifty Shades

 **Chapter Six**

Her eyes slowly fluttered and she gazed up at the stark white ceiling. A disappointed sigh left her lips as the thought entered her mind that it all had to be a dream. There was no way she could find such a charming, handsome, amazing man who actually wanted her back, even on the terms of being his submissive.

She took a deep breath and then felt an arm move around her waist. She smiled to herself while she heard a slight grumble right behind her ear and a warm face burrow itself in the sea of hair that was hers.

She knew instantly that it wasn't a dream and it was Jacob who was holding her to him. After he took her virginity, they did not leave his bedroom at all, not even to use the bathroom, and the full force of that was painful. Her bladder felt like it was about to explode and she needed to escape his warm embrace, though she didn't want to. His arms were comforting and inviting.

She softly touched his hand and lifted his arm before he pulled it back, turning back over in bed. Slowly, she moved to the edge of the bed, glancing at his back to make sure she didn't wake him, and slid out of the comfort of the mattress. She squinted a little as her feet touched the floor and she felt a sharp pain deep in her core. She stretched her toes and her back before tip-toeing around the bed.

She was amazed when she saw his face. He looked so peaceful in his deep slumber. She blushed as she remembered the things he had done to her in that bed. Turning around, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn't help biting her lip.

She looked visibly different. Her lips were swollen, cheeks flushed, and her hair was a completely tangled mess. She had light bruises on her hips from him gripping onto her and she had several love bites all over her neck and her breasts. He had left a dark purple hickey behind her ear as well, but it wasn't all that she found that made her seem different. It was the way her eyes looked. It was like she could see in her own eyes what had happened the night before, like she could see that the eyes she was looking into weren't the eyes of a virgin anymore. They were the eyes of a woman who had just had her world turned upside down by the man in the bed she just left.

Bella shook off that thought before she went to the toilet. As she emptied her bladder, she was graced with the sharp stinging from inside her and she groaned.

 _ **God, that hurt! I wish someone had told me it would hurt to pee after having my brains fucked out!**_ She shook her head and soon she was done. She left the bathroom and saw he was still passed out. She wouldn't dare even try to wake him. He looked too perfect to disturb so she grabbed his shirt from the night before, threw it on, buttoned it, and left the room. She made her way to the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee before she rummaged through the fridge.

She was starving. She hadn't eaten in almost twenty-four hours and was desperately in need of some nourishment.

She grabbed the ingredients she needed to make an omelet and was whisking the eggs in a small bowl when she felt strong arms encase her waist and soft, warm lips move over her neck. She jumped a little before he chuckled.

"Good morning." She giggled to herself before she resumed her task.

"Good morning to you, too." She teased him and he chuckled softly.

"I'm not used to waking up to a woman cooking in my kitchen." She bit her lip when he couldn't see it before she nodded.

"Well, I was hungry and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." He chuckled softly in his ear.

"You are overbeating those eggs." She rolled her eyes to herself before stopping her whisking.

"I am beating them just right. I know exactly what I'm doing." He laid another gentle kiss on her neck.

"Do you now?" He teased her as she poured the eggs into the skillet before adding the toppings for the omelet.

"Yes, I do. I'm the only one in my family who knows how to cook, except my stepmom." He hummed in response as she finished the omelet. She decided to make another for him.

"You must be hungry if you're making two." He teased her because of how big the omelets were.

"I figured you would be hungry since we didn't leave the bedroom for over twelve hours." He chortled while he tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. The feel of his body hard against hers prompted a soft moan from her lips.

"I'd like to do some more of that back in the bedroom." A shiver ran down her spine from the insinuation in his tone before she nodded.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He chuckled before he released his hold on her and she looked at him, a shy smile on her lips. She took in his attire. He only wore a pair of black basketball shorts and the rest of him was bare. "It's definitely weird not seeing you in a suit." He chuckled with a playful grin.

"It's definitely weird seeing you in my shirt." He wiggled an eyebrow at her before she blushed, handing him one of the omelets. He walked to the small table and sat down as she did the same. They both ate quietly and stole glances at each other the whole time.

When they finished, she stood up with her plate and went to grab his when he pulled her down into his lap. He pried the plate from her fingers, setting it on the table, and kissed her sweetly. She turned more towards him and slipped her arms around his neck. Quickly, he grabbed her wrists and pulled them away. She pulled out of the kiss while gulping.

"Why do you do that everytime I touch your face or put my hands on you?" She asked, unsure what the problem was.

"I don't like to be touched. It's one of my little quirks. Well, I don't like my skin to be touched, especially when I'm not expecting it." She nodded with a sigh.

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to that. Is there a reason why?" He nodded with a grief-stricken frown.

"My life hasn't been all sunshine and rainbows. Just leave it at that." She nodded before she pressed her forehead to his.

"Can I at least touch you like this?" She held her forehead to his and rubbed her hands over his forearms as he chuckled.

"It's okay when it's my arms or my legs. The rest of me is hard...There's no good way to explain it." She nodded before relaxing into him. "Are you ready to discuss the contract?" He asked and she quirked her eyebrow.

"What contract?" He smirked knowingly before kissing her sweetly.

"I have a contract for our relationship. It's not legally binding. It's more so for us to have written out our little rules." She nodded and caved.

"Sure." They stood up and he walked to the drawers in the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers.

"Why didn't you put your dress back on?" He asked curiously as he pulled out the few pages stapled together.

"My roommate let me borrow it under the condition not to get any bodily fluids on it and I haven't showered yet." He chuckled softly before walking back to the table. She sat down in her seat as he placed the contract in front of her. She took a deep breath as he sat back in his seat and she read the contract.

 **The following are the binding terms of a contract between Dominant, Jacob Black, and Submissive, Isabella Swan.**

 **FUNDAMENTAL TERMS**

 **The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the Submissive to explore her sensuality and her limits safely with due respect and regard for her needs, her limits, and her well-being.**

 **The Dominant and Submissive agree that all that occurs under the terms of this contract will be consensual, confidential, and subject to the agreed limits and safety procedures set out in the contract. Additional limits may be written out.**

 **Each Dominant and Submissive warrant that they suffer from no sexual, serious, infectious, or life-threatening illnesses, including, but not limited to HIV, Hepatitis, or Herpes. If during the Term, or any extended term of this contract, either party is diagnosed or becomes aware of such illness, he or she will undertake to inform the other immediately, and in any event prior to physical contact.**

 **Adherence to the above warranties, agreements, and undertakings is fundamental to this contract. Any breach shall render it void with immediate effect and each party agrees to be fully responsible to the other for the consequences of any breach.**

 **Everything in this contract must be read and interpreted in the light of the fundamental purpose and fundamental terms.**

 **ROLES**

 **The Dominant shall take responsibility for the well-being and the proper training, guidance, and discipline of the Submissive. He shall decide the nature of such training, guidance, and discipline, and the time and place at which it is administered, subject to the agreed terms, limitations, and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed upon below.**

 **If at any time the Dominant shall fail to keep to the agreed terms, limitations, or safety procedures laid out in this contract or agreed additionally below, the Submissive is entitled to terminate the contract with immediate effect and to leave the service of the Dominant without notice or agreement.**

 **Subject to the provisos and clauses above, the Submissive is to serve and obey the Dominant in all things. Subject to the agreed terms, limitations, and safety procedures, she shall without query or hesitation offer the Dominant such pleasure as he may require and she shall accept without query or hesitation his training, guidance, and discipline and whatever form it may take.**

 **COMMENCEMENT AND TERM**

 **The Dominant and the Submissive enter into this contract on the Commencement Date fully aware of its nature and undertake to abide by its conditions without exception.**

 **The contract shall be in effect for three calendar months from the Commencement Date. At the expiration of this contract, the parties shall discuss whether this contract and the arrangement they have made in this contract is satisfactory and whether the needs of each party have been met. Either party may propose the extension of this contract subject to adjustments to its terms, or to the arrangement they have made under it. In the absence of agreement to such extensions, this contract shall terminate and both parties shall be free to resume their lives separately.**

 **AVAILABILITY**

 **The Submissive will make herself available to the Dominant from Friday evening through Sunday afternoon each week during the term of this contract. In the instances in which the Dominant is in need of the Submissive's presence, she shall make herself available with the exception of specified circumstances set out by the Dominant.**

 **The Dominant reserves the right to dismiss the Submissive from his service at any time and for any reason. The Submissive may request her release at any time, such request to be granted at the discretion of the Dominant, subject only to the Submissive's rights above.**

 **LOCATION**

 **The Submissive will make herself available during the allotted time above and agreed additional times at the location to be determined by the Dominant. The Dominant will ensure all travel costs incurred by the Submissive for that purpose are met by the Dominant.**

 **SERVICE PROVISIONS**

 **The following service provisions have been discussed and agreed to and will be adhered to by both parties during the term. Both parties accept that certain matters may arise that are not covered by the terms of this contract or the service provisions, or that certain matters may be renegotiated. In such circumstances, further clauses may be proposed by way of amendment. Any further clauses or amendments must be agreed, documented, and signed by both parties and shall be subject to the fundamental terms set out above.**

 **DOMINANT**

 **The Dominant shall make the Submissive's health and safety a priority at all times. The Dominant shall not at any time require, request, allow, or demand the Submissive to participate at the hands of the Dominant in the activities detailed in Appendix 2 or in any acts that either party deems unsafe. The Dominant shall not undertake or permit to be undertaken any action which could cause serious injury or any risk to the Submissive's life.**

 **The Dominant accepts the Submissive as his, to own, control, dominate, and discipline during the term of this contract. The Dominant may use the Submissive's body at any time during the allotted times or any agreed additional times in any manner he sees fit, sexual or otherwise.**

 **The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with all the necessary training and guidance in how to serve the Dominant.**

 **The Dominant shall maintain a stable and safe environment in which the Submissive may perform her duties in service of the Dominant.**

 **The Dominant may discipline the Submissive as necessary to ensure the Submissive fully appreciates her role of subservience to the Dominant and to discourage unacceptable conduct. The Dominant may flog, spank, whip, or corporally punish the Submissive as he sees fit, for purposes of discipline, for his own personal enjoyment, or for any other reason, which he is not obliged to provide.**

 **In training and in the administration of discipline, the Dominant shall ensure that no permanent marks are made upon the Submissive's body nor any injury incurred that may require medical attention.**

 **In training and administration of discipline, the Dominant shall ensure that the discipline and the instruments used for the purpose of discipline are safe, shall not be used in such a way as to cause serious harm and shall not in any way exceed the limits defined and detailed in this contract.**

 **In the case of illness or injury, the Dominant shall care for the Submissive, seeing to her health and safety, encouraging and, when necessary, ordering medical attention when it is judged necessary by the Dominant.**

 **The Dominant shall maintain his own good health and seek medical attention when necessary in order to maintain a risk-free environment.**

 **The Dominant shall not loan his Submissive to another Dominant.**

 **The Dominant may restrain, handcuff, or bind the Submissive at any time during the allotted times or during any agreed additional times for any reason and for extended periods of time, giving due regard for the Submissive's health and safety.**

 **The Dominant will ensure that all equipment used for training and discipline shall be maintained in a clean, hygienic, and safe state at all times.**

 **SUBMISSIVE**

 **The Submissive accepts the Dominant as her master, with the understanding that she is now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases during the term of this contract, but specifically during the allotted times and any agreed additional allotted times.**

 **The Submissive shall obey the rules outlined in Appendix 1.**

 **The Submissive shall serve the Dominant in any way the Dominant sees fit and shall endeavor to please the Dominant at all times to the best of her ability.**

 **The Submissive shall take all measures necessary to maintain her good health and shall request or seek medical attention whenever it is needed, keeping the Dominant informed at all times of any health issues that may arise.**

 **The Submissive will ensure that she procures oral contraceptive and ensure that she takes it as and when prescribed to prevent pregnancy. In the case in which a pregnancy arises, the Submissive will immediately notify the Dominant and he shall accompany her to an abortion clinic at her convenience to terminate the pregnancy.**

 **The Submissive shall accept without question any and all disciplinary actions deemed necessary by the Dominant to remember her status and role in regard to the Dominant at all times.**

 **The Submissive shall not touch or pleasure herself sexually without permission from the Dominant.**

 **The Submissive shall submit to any sexual activity demanded by the Dominant and shall do so without hesitation or argument.**

 **The Submissive shall accept whipping, flogging, spanking, caning, paddling, or any other discipline the Dominant shall decide to administer, without hesitation, enquiry, or complaint.**

 **The Submissive shall not look directly in the eye of the Dominant except when specifically instructed to do so. The Submissive shall keep her eyes cast down and maintain a quiet and respectful bearing in the presence of the Dominant.**

 **The Submissive shall conduct herself in a respectful manner to the Dominant and shall address him as Sir, Mr. Black, or such other title as the Dominant may direct.**

 **The Submissive shall not touch the Dominant without his express permission to do so.**

 **ACTIVITIES**

 **The Submissive shall not participate in any activities or any sexual acts that either party deems to be unsafe or any activity detailed in Appendix 2.**

 **The Dominant and the Submissive have discussed the activities set out in Appendix 3 and recorded in writing in Appendix 3 their agreement in respect to them.**

 **SAFEWORDS**

 **The Dominant and the Submissive recognize that the Dominant may make demands of the Submissive that cannot be met without incurring physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, or other harm at the time the demands are made. In such circumstance related to this, the Submissive may make use of a safe word. Two safe words will be invoked depending upon the severity of the demands.**

 **The Safeword "Red" will be used to bring attention to the Dominant that the Submissive is close to her limits of endurance.**

 **The Safeword "Black" will be used to bring attention to the Dominant that the Submissive cannot tolerate any further demands. When this word is said, the Dominant's actions will cease completely with immediate effect.**

 **We, the undersigned, have read and understand fully the provisions of the contract. We freely accept the terms of this contract and have acknowledged this with our signatures below.**

 **Jacob Black (The Dominant)**

 **Isabella Swan (The Submissive)**

She took a deep breath as she read the last bit of the contract. She knew there were more papers behind it, but this was the actual thing she had to sign if she agreed to this arrangement. She was even more confused about her position on signing it.

"A lot to process?" She looked to Jacob who was sitting back in his chair, a dark smile on his lips.

"Well, just in the contract by itself, I have a few...issues." He nodded as he cupped his palm on over his chin, looking pensive. "First thing is this…" She trailed off as she reread it before finding the part she needed. "'The Dominant accepts the Submissive as his, to own, control, dominate, and discipline during the term of this contract. The Dominant may use the Submissive's body at any time during the allotted times or any agreed additional times in any manner he sees fit, sexual or otherwise.'" He nodded before smirking.

"The issue?" She huffed before setting down the contract.

"My issue? This whole contract sounds like you are asking me to be your sex slave." He grumbled irritated, but did not respond. "This part only says it even more. 'The Submissive accepts the Dominant as her master, with the understanding that she is now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases during the term of this contract, but specifically during the allotted times and any agreed additional allotted times.' This sounds very one sided, Jacob." He shook his head before placing his hand over hers.

"Come here, honey." Her heart fluttered at the term of endearment and she stood before walking over to him. He pulled her down to sit on his leg before placing his calloused hand on her flushed cheek. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his which she gratefully stroked with a relieved sigh. "This is not one sided at all. I know it sounds like that from all the lingo, but all it really means is that, if you sign it, you will be mine and I will be yours, completely. During the entire time we are together, we will not be with anyone else. We are both agreeing to stay healthy and try our best to keep you from getting pregnant. I will do my best to meet all of your needs as you will do your best to do what I ask of you except for if you tell me you aren't comfortable with it. I want you to come with me where I am needed outside of my normal job like different functions. I want us to spend all of our free time together whether we are having sex during that time or not. If at any time I don't meet up with what I have promised you, you can leave or vice versa." She gulped and nodded as she pressed her forehead to his.

"I have no idea how you can reword all of that for it to get from sounding like I'm your sex slave to a normal relationship." He chuckled softly before giving her a sweet kiss.

"I told you it was more complicated than a friends with benefits relationship." She nodded with a sigh.

"But, I still can't touch you." He nodded and stroked her hair affectionately.

"That's correct." She rubbed his cheek again before a heavy breath left her lips.

"I have another issue with the contract." He nodded, egging her to continue. "It said that I can't look you in the eye?" He nodded and she gulped nervously. "That would be increasingly difficult because I can't seem to stop myself from doing that when I see you. You would be 'disciplining' me non-stop." He chortled before stroking her back and he cleared his throat.

"Would that really be so hard for you?" She nodded and he mimicked the movement. "Okay." He grabbed his pen off the table and pulled over the contract. She watched him flip to the right page before stroking through the lines about eye contact and he initialled by it. He handed the pen to her. "Just initial next to where I did." She bit her lip and did as he asked before his arms wrapped around her waist. "Any other issues for you?" She bit her lip when he wasn't looking and shrugged.

"Not sure. As we discussed last night, I'm very inexperienced so I have no idea how I would feel about the stuff you would do to me in the playroom." He nodded before he kissed her cheek sweetly. She giggled before looking at him.

"I guess I will just have to walk you through the soft limits." She became befuddled quickly before she looked at him.

"Soft limits? What's that?" He smirked amused at her before he stroked her hair again.

"Limits are what will or won't be done in the playroom. What you are and aren't comfortable with. Hard limits are what will not happen under any circumstances which I have a few of my own." She turned more toward him with intrigue in her eyes.

"Like what?" He turned the pages in the contract until he got to the page after the end of the contract, placing it in her hands.

"Read Appendix 2. Those are my hard limits." She nodded and looked down at the paper.

 **APPENDIX 2**

 **Hard Limits**

 **No acts involving fire play**

 **No acts involving urination, defecation or the products thereof**

 **No acts involving knives, needles, cutting, piercing, or blood**

 **No acts involving gynecological medical instruments**

 **No acts involving children or animals**

 **No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin**

 **No acts involving breath control**

 **No activity that involves the direct contact of electric currents (whether alternating or direct), fire, or flames to the body**

She was disgusted by the thought of any of those things so she was happy he wasn't into that stuff.

"Those are some, um, good hard limits to have." He chuckled before he kissed her again. She moaned as his hand rubbed along her thigh, extremely close to her core. His mouth mets hers again passionately and she whimpered in response.

She really did want for him to make love to her again, but she was still sore. She knew it would be too painful to do it.

She pulled out of the kiss and blushed at him before looking back at the contract.

"Don't act like you don't want to go back to my room." He demanded and she bit her lip to herself.

"I'm not. I'm just really sore down there. I don't want us to start something and not be able to finish it because I'm too sore to make love." He roughly ran his hands over her thighs erotically while he whispered in her ear.

"Good. I want you sore. I want every _single_ time you move to feel those little pains inside of you. Every time you feel that, I want the memory to hit you of how it felt when I was inside you. I want your soreness to remind you of this." He grabbed her hand roughly and pressed it to his erection, eliciting a moan from her. "Is it going to remind you of that?" She nodded as she lightly panted.

"It's going to be impossible for it not to _now_." He chuckled softly before he released her hand and she put it back in her lap. "Are we going to go over the soft limits now?" He chuckled and nodded before she let out a shaky breath. "They are the ones we negotiate on, right?" He nodded before wrapping his arms firmly around her waist.

"Just read it and then we will discuss it. I'm gonna get some coffee." She nodded and stood up so he could go to the kitchen.

 **APPENDIX 3**

 **Soft Limits**

 **To be discussed and agreed upon by both parties:**

 **Which of the following sexual acts are acceptable to the Submissive?**

 **Masturbation**

 **Dual**

 **Couple**

 **Singular**

 **Ii.** **Fellatio**

 **Iii.** **Cunnilingus**

 **Iv. Vaginal intercourse**

 **v.** **Vaginal fisting**

 **vi.** **Anal intercourse**

 **vii.** **Anal fisting**

 **b.** **Is swallowing semen acceptable to the Submissive?**

 **c.** **Is the use of sex toys acceptable to the Submissive?**

 **i.** **Vibrators**

 **ii.** **Dildos**

 **iii.** **Butt plugs**

 **iv.** **Other**

 **d.** **Is bondage acceptable to the Submissive?**

 **i.** **Hands in front**

 **ii.** **Hands behind back**

 **iii.** **Ankles**

 **iv.** **Knees**

 **v.** **Elbows**

 **vi.** **Wrists to Ankles**

 **vii.** **Spreader bars**

 **viii.** **Tied to furniture**

 **ix.** **Blindfolding**

 **x.** **Gagging**

 **xi.** **Bondage with rope**

 **xii.** **Bondage with tape**

 **xiii.** **Bondage with leather cuffs**

 **xiv.** **Suspension**

 **xv.** **Bondage with handcuffs/metal restraints**

 **e.** **What is the Submissive's general attitude about receiving pain?**

 **f.** **How much pain does the Submissive want to receive?**

 **g.** **What types of pain/punishment/discipline are acceptable to the Submissive?**

 **i.** **Spanking**

 **ii.** **Paddling**

 **iii.** **Whipping**

 **iv.** **Caning**

 **v.** **Biting**

 **vi.** **Nipple clamps**

 **vii.** **Genital clamps**

 **viii.** **Ice**

 **ix.** **Hot wax**

She looked up at him to see him looking at her amused.

"You look very confused." She nodded while twirling her finger around in her hair from her nervousness.

"I haven't heard of a lot of these things. Well, most of them." He smirked knowingly before taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"Did you do anything sexual at all before last night?" She blushed and shook her head. "You really are a prude, Isabella Swan." She rolled her eyes and his narrowed, being dark. "Don't roll your eyes." She was going to say something about his command, but she addressed something else.

"I already told you my best friend is very vulgar. I know more about that woman than I ever wanted to because she has no filter. I'm not a prude just because I don't know what these things are. You just will have to explain them to me for me to know if I'd be willing to try them or not." She teased him with the last sentence as he smirked sexily.

"Well, ask away." She looked down at the paper at the top of the list.

"Okay, well, I know what masturbation is, but I'm not sure about these sub-categories." He nodded as he took another swig of his coffee before he grabbed the contract from her before looking at it.

"Dual masturbation. Do you really not know what that is?" He looked to her in disbelief and she scowled at him.

"Don't patronize me, Jacob. Just explain it to me." He chuckled before he set down the contract.

"Dual mastrabation is where you and I are touching each other." Her breath caught as that thought filled her mind, a rush of fluid going to her core. He smirked and she was sure that he had to know what was going through her head. "Couple masturbation is where you and I masturbate ourselves together." She nodded and she couldn't stop from biting her lip. His eyes narrowed as he saw this and he groaned. "Singular masturbation or Voyeured masturbation is where you are playing with yourself while I just sit and watch." She felt her insides coil in arousal.

 _ **Why the hell is talking about this turning you on?!**_ She scolded herself and nodded then glanced at the contract.

"What about fellatio? What is that?" He threw his head back laughing before he rolled his eyes in amazement. "What is so funny?" He scooted his chair over to her and moved his warm hand along her naked thigh up towards her center. She took a shaky breath while looking into his breathtaking eyes.

"Fellatio is the formal term for you sucking me off." She gasped a little.

 _ **You want me to put THAT in my mouth! You are huge!**_ She nodded and he placed his hand on her cheek affectionately.

"That is something I wouldn't know if I would like doing." He chuckled and gave her a sweet, quick kiss.

"You won't know unless you try." She gulped as she bit her lip and he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "You know, every time you bite that lip, I just want to penetrate that sweet little mouth of yours. I imagine your lips moving over me, sucking, and taking as much in there as possible." Her core tensed from his description of what biting her lip did to him. "There is no time like the present to try. Will you try for me?" She took a deep, trembling breath before she decided, nodding her head. He smirked before moving back, pushing his basketball shorts down his waist.

 _ **Wait, you want me to do it now!**_ His member sprang out of his shorts at full attention before he stood up and his shorts fell to his ankles. Her heart raced as she gazed up at him and he stepped closer to her.

"Come on, baby." Her core tensed more and she took a deep breath. He was overwhelming. She wasn't sure how she had been able to handle losing her virginity to him. She didn't understand how it didn't hurt worse, but he wasn't sticking it in her vagina. He wanted it in her mouth. She wasn't sure if her mouth could accommodate him, but she was going to try her best.

She reached out and wrapped her hand around his thick shaft, stroking him slowly. He groaned as he led his length to her mouth and, with her eyes still on him, she took his tip into her lips. She gently sucked and rubbed her tongue over him.

He actually tasted really good. He was a little salty with a lot of musk to his taste. She couldn't believe that she was more than enjoying it. Her pussy got wetter from it.

"Take in more." He commanded and she happily obliged. With her eyes drifting, she inched her mouth down his shaft, sucking and stroking her tongue against him. With a soft moan leaving her lips, she started to move her face up and down.

Just because she never had sex or had never given a blow job before didn't mean that she hadn't seen it done before. When she and Angela first became friends, she would borrow Angela's laptop and open it to find porn open. Sometimes, she got a little curious about it so she watched a few films. To say that she was confident she would know the ways to move her mouth to make him feel good was an understatement.

She swirled her tongue around his length while whimpering. Sucking him like this had her so wound up. She was thinking she might actually orgasm while sucking him off.

"God, you like that, don't you?" She nodded vigorously before she pulled her mouth back, stroking his length with her hand.

"Very much so." She panted before pulling him back into her mouth and he groaned, gripping his hand on the table.

"Jesus, you're mouth...aw, it's so good." His palm ran through her hair as she noticed his legs start to tremble. "Hold on, baby." She looked up at him as he reached to grab his chair. She quickly pulled him out of her mouth while still stroking his stiff pole.

"What's wrong?" He sat down in the chair, parting his legs.

"Cramp in my knee. Don't stop." She moved to the floor on her knees and scooted to be between his legs. She quickly took him back in her mouth as both of his hands moved into her erratic, sexy hair. While sucking his length, she ran her tongue along all of his shaft that she could get in her mouth and sucked up and down him, a light wave in the motion of her mouth moving. "God, you still enjoying yourself?" She nodded and he thrust into her mouth. She gagged slightly, but she found she could easily handle it. "I don't know how you are doing that, but it feels so good." His voice sounded desperate, as if the way she was pleasuring him was almost too much to stand. She pulled him out and continued to stroke him, watching his delicious appendage.

"What do you want me to do when you cum?" She pulled him back in her mouth and he groaned dramatically as she went back to what she was doing, exactly how she knew he liked it.

"I've never cum from a blow job before. Just keep going until you want to stop." She nodded and whimpered before attempting to take as much of him in her mouth as possible. She struggled for a moment, but her lips touched his very base and he gasped aloud. "Shit, shit, shit!" He moaned and her eyes widened.

 _ **Holy fuck! I got him to curse!**_ She cheered herself on as she pulled her mouth back a little and looked up at him. His head was thrown back and his chest was heaving. He looked so sexy like that. It turned her on to see him so full of pleasure.

She sucked him harder, moving her mouth faster, and he arched, crying out.

She heard him gasp before he looked down at her, a shell-shocked expression covering his face. His eyes rolled as he groaned.

"God, baby. I-I-I'm-I'm...God, I'm so close." She moaned as he thrust repeatedly into her mouth, his eyes wide. "When I cum, I want you to take it all and swallow it. Understand?" She nodded as she moaned against him, whimpering as he slipped down her throat. "Right...there." He groaned as he pulled back into her mouth, out of her throat, and he dumped his load into her mouth. She quickly gripped his thighs from the strange sensation of his seed hitting the back of throat. She took a small gulp as his cum slipped over her taste buds and some went down her throat. After a moment, she swallowed the rest down, a light moan leaving her lips. His seed tasted just like his cock, but much more intense...so delicious.

She pulled her mouth back before licking her lips and she looked at his heavy, lustful eyes.

"I don't know how you did that." She giggled before he rubbed his thumb over her swollen bottom lip, his eyes boring into her soul.

"I told you I'm not a prude, Jacob, but you didn't believe me." He joined her in laughter before he pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. He stood up and walked with her to his couch before he laid her down. His tongue ran along hers while he rubbed her thighs. He pulled out of the sweet kiss before groaning.

"What was the next one you weren't sure of?" She giggled before covering her face.

"I'm not sure how to pronounce it, but it started with a 'C'." He chuckled before he unbuttoned his shirt she still wore and pushed it open, kissing down her chest. She moaned as he palmed her ass suggestively.

"Cunnilingus?" He asked and she nodded, whimpering from his talented mouth swiping across her soft flesh. "Want me to show you what that is, baby?" She moaned as his tongue dipped into her belly button, her breath going up a notch.

"Depends." He spread her legs and moved down her body.

"This is what that means." He pressed his face into her saturated core fervently, licking at her delicious juices enthusiastically. She moaned loudly as she moved onto her elbows and she watched him, passionately licking her core and clit simultaneously.

"God, Jacob." She whimpered as he sucked on her clit. She really wanted to hold out her climax, make him work for it, but she had been so wound up from sucking his cock that she couldn't hold it in. She cried out as her orgasm hit quickly, spilling her juices into his lips. "So, that's what that word means?" He chuckled and nodded as he wiped the rest of her release off his face.

"Cunnilingus is the formal term for eating someone out." She nodded as she sat up and he sweetly kissed her. "Are you okay with what we have discussed so far?" She nodded excitedly. She really enjoyed sucking him off and she loved how it felt when he went down on her.

"Definitely wouldn't object to any of that so far." Jacob smirked at her before giving her a sweet, affectionate kiss.

"That's my girl." She blushed, then they heard the sound of the front door opening. She quickly hugged the flaps of the shirt she wore closed to cover her chest. "Go to my room. I left some clothes out for you." She nodded and quickly kissed him before she hurried off the couch and scurried down the hall towards his bedroom.

She rounded the corner when she heard a voice she would recognize anywhere.

"Jake, hey! I guess you got some company, eh?" She gasped as she realized how screwed she was.

 _What the hell is Seth doing here!_ She questioned herself and her subconscious retorted back at her. _Stupid girl! He told you that he knew Jacob! He is Seth's boss for fuck sake! They grew up on the same reservation and their parents are friends!_

She ignored her subconscious and went to Jacob's room and hurried to dress herself. She wasn't sure how he had clothes for her that were the right size, but he did. It was just a pair of denim shorts and a grey t-shirt. She went to his bathroom and wet her hair before struggling to put it up in a neat ponytail.

Bella slowly emerged and made her way back to the living room. She saw Jacob, back in his shorts, standing and talking with Seth casually. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to make her presence known, but she couldn't just sit in Jacob's room and wait for Seth to leave. Seth was a talker and he would stay there all day talking if something didn't stop him.

Jacob caught Bella's eye standing awkwardly in the hall and smirked at her.

"Honey, come over here. I doubt Seth will bite." Did he seriously not remember Seth standing outside her father's house when he dropped her off there? She had told him that Seth was her stepbrother, but maybe he forgot.

"Says you." Seth teased before he looked over at Bella. Instantly, his jaw slacked and he dropped his wallet out of his hand, the leather clattering to the floor. "Be-Bella?" She smirked nervously and nodded before walking out of the hall and into the living room.

"Hey, Seth." Seth looked shell-shocked. She expected some outburst from him about her being there considering the whole living room smelled like an orgy, but he just widened his eyes.

"Oh, wow." He said nervously and Jacob looked between them perplexed.

"You two know each other?" Jacob interrogated as Bella strolled over to them.

"Seth is my stepbrother." Bella said softly and Seth nodded, a frown plastered on his usually cheery face.

She figured Seth would be upset, but not as upset as he seemed to be. It was very out of the ordinary for him.

"Oh, wow." Jacob looked very speechless and a little embarrassed which put Bella on edge. The room was silent for a moment before Seth cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna get out of here. Later, Jake." Seth rushed to the door and Bella flinched when the front door slammed shut.

"Sorry, I forgot Seth was your stepbrother." Jacob explained and Bella nodded.

"It's okay." Suddenly, a thought entered her mind as a possible explanation for Seth's reaction. "Does he know about the whole Dom thing?" That would definitely explain his behavior. She knew if the situation was reversed, she would be upset with Seth and the faceless Dominant in question.

"No, he doesn't. Only Quil and Embry know about it." She wanted to ask about how he looked embarrassed when he realized that Seth was her step sibling, but instead of opening up that can of worms, she kept her mouth shut.

 **Leave me lots of love and hopefully I can update again soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all your awesome reviews. This chapter is short, but still full of all the things you love. Other than a lemon, but I promise one next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my friend, sarahmihaela88. Love you! She helped me to be sure this story stays true to Jake being a real Dom. Leave me lots of love and feedback. Enjoy, my loyal readers!**

Fifty Shades

 **Chapter Seven**

Bella relaxed as the car Jacob was driving came to a stop in the parking spot in front of her apartment. Though the time they had spent together was nice, it had been tense since Seth's unexpected visit. They hadn't said much since then.

"Are you mad?" His voice was so low, she almost missed what he had said. Turning her head to him, she saw the perplexed look on his face as he stared at the steering wheel.

"Why would I be mad?" She threw her own question at him and he groaned, still refusing to look at her.

"Because Seth saw _you_ at _my_ house with _me._ " His voice had an edge of irritation to it and this just befuddled her.

"I don't understand. Why would I get mad about that? It's not like you knew he was coming over. Even if you did, it's not something to get mad about." She watched his Adam's apple bob once before he let out a shaky breath.

"Then, why did you seem upset when you saw him there?" She turned to him and gently grabbed his hand. His eyes instantly snapped to hers, a warning in his eyes. His eyes were much darker and had a hint of anger in them.

"I wasn't upset. I was...embarrassed, but not upset. My brother walked into your house right after we had been doing some sexual things and the whole house smelled like it. Not to mention that this happened the day after I lost my virginity. It was a little embarrassing, but I'm not mad about it." His eyes softened, his rigid body relaxed, and a small smile pulled at his lips. His arm slipped around her waist and he pressed his forehead to hers affectionately.

"I didn't know Seth was going to be coming over, honey." She nodded as she rubbed his denim covered thighs. She basked in the affection he was showing her.

Though he didn't like her touching him, he made up for it with the other ways he showed his feelings for her. He was still very affectionate and it warmed her soul.

"I know." She whispered sweetly.

"I thought you might be upset because he caught you there with _me_." Her eyes widened before she pulled back. She was baffled.

"Did you think I was embarrassed of you?" He shrugged, unsure. "No, Jake." She found she liked this nickname. She loved the name Jacob, but Jake was so much smoother and fit him even better. "This whole BDSM thing is a little... _strange_ and confusing, but I'm not embarrassed of you. I couldn't be. I like you. I really do." He smirked before sweetly kissing her.

"Same to you, honey."

"Then, why did you look embarrassed when Seth was there?" She got up the nerves to ask since they were already on the topic. She didn't want to bring up the topic, but since he did, they might as well have this all talked out before she exited the vehicle.

"I was only embarrassed because I know if it was my sister I found in some old friend of mines house, I would have probably beat him to a pulp. I was expecting more than Seth did and I was embarrassed about what he _thought_ was going on. I know Seth. I know he thinks that it was just some one nighter when it is far from that." She nodded as he cupped her cheek. "I would have told him otherwise, but I wanted to save you the embarrassment of trying to explain what we are at the drop of a hat." She was grateful for the consideration and she sweetly kissed him, her gripping tightening slightly on his leg. A soft moan left his lips before she took back her mouth, blushing profusely.

"What am I supposed to tell people that we are? I haven't even signed the contract and it's not like I can walk up to my roommate and say 'guess what, I'm a Sub now'." Jacob snickered from how funny that kind of conversation would be.

"You can just say I am your boyfriend now. It will arouse less suspicion than anything else." His forehead pressed back to hers and she could feel the intense affection radiating from him as his hand clutched hers, his fingers intermingling with hers. "After some time, if you haven't signed the contract, we will have to stop this, though. I'm not a flowers and hearts kind of guy. This is all I am, all I can offer you." Her heart clenched at this. She knew he wasn't, but that didn't mean she didn't want him to be.

Before he even showed her his playroom, she was already caught in his web. She couldn't run off and forget that she ever met Jacob Black, but she was still struggling with the contract and what it could all mean. If she signed it, she would be agreeing to all of it when all she really wanted was him.

"I know."

"I want us to work. I want to be with you. I want to be yours and for you to be all mine." That was the most perfect thing he could possibly say to her at that moment. It warmed her heart.

"So do I."

"Then, why haven't you signed it yet? If the situation was reversed, I wouldn't hesitate. As soon as you said, if I signed this contract, we could be together, I would have signed it without even reading it." Her heart raced in response.

 _ **You like me that much? Wow.**_ "I guess I just need to do some research on it." He nodded in understanding before releasing her hand. Both of them climbed out of the car and he walked around the car before taking her hand back.

"The next time I see you, I will need you to sign a non-disclosure agreement about all this." She nodded with a sigh.

"I wouldn't say anything about what is really going on, anyways. It's not like I would know what to say. That is a talk I would never be comfortable having with someone other than you." He chortled lightheartedly before they strolled up the steps to her apartment door.

"It's for legal purposes to protect myself. I do trust you, but it's just something that needs to be done, whether you sign the contract or not." She bit her lip subconsciously and nodded before his hand came up, his thumb rubbing across her bottom lip. "You know what that does to me." She softly moaned and nodded. His lips met hers for a quick, unsatisfying kiss. She wanted one of his wild kisses, but she knew why he didn't give her one. They were in public.

"Do you want to come in?" He smirked and his arms surrounded her waist affectionately.

"I would like to and for the same reason you want me to, but I need to go." She nodded as her apartment door opened. She looked to see Angela, only in a very long night shirt, and surprisingly Embry.

"Embry?" She questioned, surprised, and both smirked appreciatively.

"Afternoon, Miss Thang." Bella's jaw dropped as Embry smirked politely.

"Hey, Bella, Jake." She was surprised that Embry was doing the first name thing with Jake, but since he was in jeans and a t-shirt, he was probably off duty. It was the weekend after all.

"Hey, man." It seemed like Jacob suddenly changed demeanor, almost like he became a different person. His voice even changed once he spoke to Embry.

"You must be Jacob? It's nice to meet you." Angela extended her hand to Jacob and he quickly took it, a kind smile on his face.

"Likewise. You must be Angela, the roommate who questioned my sexual orientation." Jacob teased and Bella's jaw slacked before Angela snickered.

"Sorry, had to ask. When I wrote those, I wasn't exactly expecting you to show interested in Miss Thang here." Angela nodded her head towards Bella who blushed.

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing." Bella squeezed his hand before smirking at him. "Well, I need to get going. You want a ride, Em?" Embry showed off the biggest smile that Bella had seen on him.

"Definitely." He turned to Angela and kissed her sweetly. "See you later, babe." While Embry was saying his goodbyes to Angela, Jake placed his hand affectionately to Bella's flushed cheek and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'll talk to you later?" He questioned and she nodded before squeezing his free hand.

"Yeah." She whispered softly and he gave her such a sweet, innocent kiss. Her heart pounded uncontrollably from how wonderful it was. She never expected him to kiss her like this in public, let alone in front of her roommate and his driver. He tried to say he wasn't the romantic type, but this kiss contradicted that.

Slowly, he released it and she stared into those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Bella." He breathed her name and she smirked before repeating the motion.

"Jake." He grinned at her before kissing her forehead.

"Let's go, Em." Bella blushed as both men walked down the steps, quietly talking to each other before pushing each other's shoulders playfully.

Bella walked into the apartment as Angela snickered.

"So, how did you go from 'Miss Swan' to 'Bella'?" She hadn't realized he had actually called her by her first name until that moment and she smiled.

"He said my name!" She cheered and jumped up and down, but once she did that once, she had a strong pain in her core. She groaned and Angela looked worried before Bella put up her finger. "Give me a minute." She walked to the kitchen, grabbed a bag of veggies from the freezer before going to the couch. Angela watched with amusement as Bella placed the bag under her ass before sitting on the couch. "Fuck, that is cold!" Angela giggled before sitting next to her friend.

"He rocked your fucking world, didn't he?" Bella nodded with an aroused smirk and surprised eyes.

"You can say that again. Holy Jesus!" Angela threw her head back in laughter before Bella took a deep breath. "I had no idea sex would be that good."

"How many times did you go at it?" Bella rolled her eyes at this. She knew Angela would give her the whole twenty questions, but she figured they would be more about the actual act and not about how many times they did it.

"I lost track at seven." Angela's jaw dropped before she chortled loudly.

"Seven? Hot damn! That man sure has stamina!" Bella nodded amused before biting her lip.

"You are preaching to the choir here. I got to see first hand how much stamina that man has." Angela nodded as Bella hissed from the freezing sensation on her thighs from that frozen bag under her. "I was worried that he wouldn't know what he was doing, but I was completely wrong about that. It was above and beyond the call of duty. After the first time, I was like…" Bella laid against the couch and stretched her arms above her head, giggling. "'Just take me.'" Angela was highly amused by Bella's reaction to her first sexual encounter.

"I am not surprised." Bella rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you've had sex with that man." Angela shook her head.

"I don't need to. Let me guess here." Bella looked to her friend who had a mischievous grin on her face. "He tied you up, was a little rough with you, and bossed you around a little?" Bella's jaw dropped before she covered her face.

"How…"

"Bella, a lot of men are demanding and dominating in the sack. For example, Embry and I hooked up, obviously." Bella rolled her eyes. It wasn't hard to guess with how Angela's hair was in disarray and Embry's clothes were disheveled along with his hair when Bella got there. "I will tell you. That man was pulling my hair, smacking my ass, riding me like a bitch in heat, and he had my hands restrained behind my back." Bella flushed. Though she had just had her world rocked by Jacob Black, it was embarrassing to listen to Angela tell a tale about her sexual conquest with Embry. "It's freeing to be with a man that is dominating and to submit to their desires. A lot of men prefer a woman who will let them do what they want to them and let them have control. You can usually tell by looking at them which men are like that." Bella nodded before biting her lip. "Tell me, did it hurt, the first time?" Bella cocked her head with bewilderment.

"Isn't it supposed to hurt?" Angela shrugged.

"Depends. Some women it doesn't hurt. I was expecting it to hurt when my cherry was popped, but it didn't." Bella nodded.

"It did hurt, a lot. I mean, Jake is...overwhelming in size." Angela rolled her eyes.

"So was Embry." Bella really didn't want to know that piece of information.

"What the hell are they feeding them on that reservation?" Bella teased her friend who looked perplexed by this question.

"Reservation?"

"Yeah, Jake, Embry, and Quil are from La Push. I thought you knew that?" Angela shrugged.

"I knew Jacob was, but not his drivers. Isn't that a huge coincidence?" Bella shook her head.

"No, they were friends growing up. Jake said Quil and Embry were his best friends. Since they already knew so much about him, he hired them. That way he could still spend time with them even with his hectic schedule." She left out the fact that both men knew about Jacob's relationships and she sat down her bag, the manilla envelope holding the sex contract falling out of her bag.

"Oh, what's this?" Angela went to pick it up and Bella quickly snatched it, holding it to her chest.

"No!" Angela was taken by surprise from Bella's panic and Bella knew she couldn't use school as an excuse because they hadn't even gone to orientation yet. "Sorry. It's just a _private_ gift from Jake." Angela had a devious gleam in her eye and quickly snatched it from Bella's hand before running across the room. "Ang, no!" Bella panicked. Jake would freak out if she told him that Angela read the contract. Not only was Angela her roommate and the woman Embry hooked up with, but also the journalist that was doing an article on Jacob.

If she put in her article about his Dom relationships, his reputation would be ruined.

Bella tried to run after Angela, but it was more of a hobble.

"You are never secretive so I need to know!" Angela teased her before opening up the envelope.

"Please, Angela, no!" Angela stopped and pulled out the stapled papers, reading it out loud.

"The following are the binding terms of a contract between Dominant… Jacob Black, and Submissive… Isabella Swan." Angela gasped loudly as Bella nervously gripped her hair, lightly tugging the roots. "Holy fuck." She looked up to her friend before her eyes narrowed. "What the fuck is this, Bella!" Her lips tightened into a line before she attempted to snatch back the contract.

"Give it back!" She demanded and Angela shook her head.

"Not until you answer me. What the hell is this? A sex contract?" Bella shrugged before trying to grab it again, failing once more. "Your fucking boyfriend is a damn sadist? That's what he meant when he said he had a special taste?" Bella groaned.

"He's not a sadist, okay? He's a Dom." Bella snapped at her friend who scowled.

"That's the same damn thing. Do you even know what BDSM stands for? It's Bondage, Dominance, Sadomasochism. If you are one, you are fucking all of them. Did that man hurt you?" Angela was livid as was Bella.

"No! Jake didn't hurt me, damnit! Just give me back the damn contract. It's private. It's between me and Jake, okay?"

"No, it's not okay! You were a virgin yesterday and now you are a Sub? What the fuck? You should have more self respect than to be involved in something like this. Do you have any idea what this shit entails?" Bella knew exactly what was on the line here and she wasn't sure what to say to honestly answer Angela's questions so she lied the best she could.

"I'm not a Sub, alright? Jake is my boyfriend and he cares about me. He wanted me to consider it because it's something he would like as a small part of our relationship. He doesn't care if I sign it or not. I haven't given him an answer and I was going to do research before I did. Not like that is any of your business." Tears filled Bella's eyes as her roommate relaxed.

"Oh." Angela softly handed the contract back to Bella who snatched it before turning her back to her friend. "Bella, I'm sorry." She huffed in response before looking at her friend.

"You're sorry? You better be fucking sorry. I told you that it was private, but still, you took it upon yourself to steal it from me, knowing I couldn't catch up to you with how I'm hurting right now. You took advantage of my state and I'm not going to be forgiving of such a fucked up move. Just so you know, my boyfriend is probably going to have you sign a non-disclosure agreement after what you just did." Bella grabbed her bag and went to her room before sitting on her bed. She pulled out her phone while wiping away her tears.

She expected Jake to be angry about what happen, but she hoped he wouldn't be too upset. It wasn't really her fault and Angela didn't even know the real truth.

She dialed his number and placed the phone to her ear, her heart rate accelerating. Her nerves were getting the best of her as her lip trembled.

"Hello?" She heard his husky voice and bit her lip to keep from crying her eyes out.

"Jake, I need to talk to you." Her voice cracked and she heard shuffling around on the other end.

"Bella, what's wrong?" It didn't taken Albert Einstein to figure out that she was terrified by what had transpired.

"It's Angela." She paused for a moment before taking a deep breath. "She snatched the contract out of my bag and she read some of it." There was a long pause on his end before his voice boomed.

"WHAT!" The anger was clear in his voice and her eyes squinted as her arm wound around stomach. "Why didn't you stop her! How could you let her do that!" She was shocked that he would even suggest this was her fault.

"I didn't _let_ her do anything." He huffed on the other end of the phone.

"Sure, sure, like I believe that." His sarcasm rip through her chest as more tears fell.

"I didn't, alright?" A sob left her lips before her voice squeaked as she explained. "As you can recall, I lost my virginity last night so I'm in a lot of pain when I move around and I just got done chasing her around the living room and fighting with her to get it back from her so don't say I _let_ her do anything. Plus, I lied to her about it so she wouldn't know the truth concerning it. All I told her about it before was that it was private." Another sob left her lips as she tried with all of her might to hold it in, but she couldn't.

"Bella, I-I…" Jacob was speechless and she could tell. Not only had she had her ass handed to her by Angela, but now Jacob was upset with her. She couldn't stand this and her heart was breaking more with every second,

"Goodbye, Jacob." She snapped her phone closed before laying it on the bed, laying her head on her pillow. She spooned her comforter as the tears rolled, her shoulders shook, and her gut clenched repeatedly.

She had never felt so betrayed as she did then by Angela's actions. Usually, Angela would respect Bella's privacy, but not this time. This time, her friend jumped over that boundary and did exactly what she wanted to do which had caused this problem for both her and Jacob to deal with.

Her phone went off, alerting her to a new text.

While still crying, she grabbed it, flipping it open.

 **I'm sorry. It's not your fault. Please, answer the phone.**

Then, her phone started ringing and it was Jacob calling her, but she didn't answer. She ignored the call.

 _I'm not talking when I'm this upset. I only called before because you needed to know asap._

Bella switched off her phone before rolling herself in her blanket and turning to face her window.

Her phone rang a few more times and she had a couple texts come through, but she couldn't look at it. She was still too emotional to deal with anything outside herself. Jacob, Angela, hell, even her family.

She laid there for hours, quietly sobs leaving her lips, before her bedroom door slowly opened and closed. She thought it was Angela, coming to try to apologize for her behavior once again.

"I don't want to hear it, Ang." Soft footsteps followed her words before her bed shifted and she felt a strong hand on her hip.

"Hey." The husky voice of her lover came and she quickly turned her head, seeing the face of Jacob Black looking down at her. He had a sad smirk on his face as she looked to him with amazement.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned and his hand moved affectionately to her cheek. He stared down at her for a moment before he laid next to her, pulling her into his arms. She relaxed and held herself to his chest.

"It's okay, honey." That was all he said to her as she cried into his warm chest. She had never expected him to come to her rescue or to console her, but he did.

He was there for her. This was all she could ever want from him right then. He wasn't there for sex. He knew she couldn't give it to him then from her losing her virginity, but there he was, offering her comfort.

 _Thank you,_ she thought towards him as she fell asleep in his embrace


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my lovely readers! I have an update for you. I am lucky enough to have good wi-fi until Monday so I will be making lots of updates until then.**

 **Fifty Shades**

 **Chapter Eight**

Bella's eyes slowly fluttered to find herself still in Jacob's arms, their legs entangled with each other. She was so happy he was there and he wasn't there for the purpose of sexual activity.

He was just there for her and to make her feel better.

She looked up to his face and saw him peacefully sleeping.

 _You are so beautiful, Jacob Black._ She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't want to risk waking him up. This was the most at ease she ever got to see him, when he was sleeping.

She rested her head on her pillow as she watched him breathing evenly. She just watched him for a few minutes before he yawned and slowly opened his eyes, smirking at her.

"Hey." He whispered softly and she giggled.

"Morning, sunshine." He chortled before stretching. It was strange to her that he still seemed just as relaxed.

"You weren't watching me sleep, were you?" He questioned, his amusement clear in his voice.

"Sue me. You seem so relaxed and content when you are asleep. You don't look like that when you are awake, usually." He nodded before he gave her a sweet kiss.

"You look pretty cute when you're sleeping, babe." He whimpered as his hand grasped her hip, massaging the flesh.

"Jake." She moaned his name as his mouth moved to her neck, passionately kissing her sweet flesh. "Oh, god." She whispered to herself and he groaned before pulling back. "Why did you stay last night?" she asked, confused.

"I wasn't going to leave when you were so upset." He replied with eyebrows furrowed and he cupped her cheek in his hand. "Bella, you are very special to me." Her heart raced at this admission. "I've had a lot of firsts with you since we met. I've never done anything sexual at all in my office before. I've never slept with someone before. I've never had sex in my own bed. I've never had sex outside of a play room before. No one outside of Embry and Quil has ever met anyone I wanted as a Sub before. I've never gone out of my way to comfort a Sub even if I was the cause of her pain. I've never apologized for my actions to a Sub before." She took a deep breath before he pressed his forehead to hers. "I know this is hard, but I've never wanted someone as badly as I want you, now, constantly, and for a _very_ long time." She kissed him passionately as he pulled her body against his, returning her passion.

"Mmm, Jake." He groaned as he laid her down and hovered his body over hers, driving his tongue into her mouth. He stroked hers with his own as she rubbed her thighs together. She quickly realized that the pain from the day before was completely gone and she was very wet for him.

"You still sore?" She shook her head and he smirked against her lips before pulling back. "Good." She bit her lip as he stared down at her, his eyes smoldering.

"If I was your Sub, would that even matter? If I was sore, I mean?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the contract did say to give you whatever you request sexually. I'm just curious if that includes when I'm sore from us making love." His eyes widened before they narrowed again.

"One, I would never do anything to really hurt you like that. If I told you to meet me in my playroom and you said you were sore, I wouldn't push it. Two, I don't make love. You would know the difference if you had sex before two days ago." Her eyes narrowed a little as she placed her hand on his chest covered by his black t-shirt. She was amazed by how sexy his muscles looked in this shirt. The material hugged his thick pectorals and bulging biceps.

"Then, what would you call it?" He groaned before she saw his jaw clench and unclench.

"It's a rarity that I do this, but it's a little necessary for that question." She nodded as he groaned once more. "I _fuck_ , Bella. I fuck hard." She flinched a little at the coarse term for the sexual acts they had participated in together. "There is no middle ground between the two. I made love to you the first time because no one should be fucked their first time and I definitely didn't want you to be. If I had fucked you your first time, that would have shown I have no respect for you when it's quite the opposite. I have a lot of respect for you. I have a lot of respect for your gorgeous body and you as a person." He cupped her cheek when a shy smile came across her supple lips.

"Out of everything I do in the sex department, my number one thing is I want you to feel good." She blushed when he said this before he pressed his forehead to hers. "Other than being a Dom, I'm what people call a Baci. The best part of sex for me is making you orgasm." Her breath hitched as his other hand stroked her bare thigh. "Every time we have sex, I'm not going to let myself cum until you do. The face you make when you do is, god, so amazing." She bit her lip and he kissed her wildly.

He pressed her into the bed as he moved over her, between her luscious thighs, and he gyrated against her core. Whimpering, she gripped his shirt, her nails scraping arousingly against the material. He groaned before pulling back. She was confused as she saw him searching through his back pocket, biting his lip in concentration.

"What are you doing?" She giggled and he pulled two foot long blood red piece of rope. _Oh, my. I guess the bondage thing is something for every time we fuck._ He stretched it out, his muscles lightly flexing at the tug.

"Give me your hands, babe." She extended her arms to him. He must have had some major Boy Scout training because she couldn't keep up with the expert knot he tied with that rope.

She watched as he reached above her head and tied the rope tightly to the wrought iron headboard of her bed, successfully restraining her hands above her.

"Can you move them?" She wiggled her wrists and found there was just enough room that her wrists wouldn't get abrasions if she fought the restraint. She didn't think there was any way she could possibly get her hands free, though.

"Not very much." He chuckled before he kissed her sweetly.

"Good. You tend to have a hard time keeping your hands to yourself." She let out a shaky breath as he pulled her tank top up her body before stopping it over her eyes, blinding her view of any of her surrounding. "Can you see through that?" She bit her lip and shook her head. "Good. Just focus on the senses you have left. You will enjoy this. I promise." She felt his rough hands stroke up her stomach, the calluses on his fingers massaging her soft flesh. She moaned softly and arched a little towards his touch.

Though she was blind and couldn't move her hands, her sensitivity to touch was on overdrive. Each caress of her skin felt that much stronger and more intimate.

"What do you want, Bella?" She heard his husky, aroused voice as his hands unclasped the front of her bra, baring her voluptuous breasts to the cool air.

"I want you." She whispered to him and she heard his soft chuckle ring through the room.

"I already knew that. Your body can't hide how badly you want me." She whimpered as his hands smoothed down her stomach and worked at the zipper of her shorts. "How do you want me?" Her breath hitched as he pulled down her shorts and panties. The material was lost to her and she was completely naked before him, her skin trembling with desire.

"I want you inside me." She heard his intense groan as he spread her legs. She really wished she could see him or touch him, but she couldn't.

"Inside you, huh?" She nodded as the bed shifted and she found herself alone in that bed. She hoped he wasn't about to just leave her there, vulnerable and bound to the bed.

"Jake?" She heard nothing for a moment before she heard his chortle then the sound of his pants hitting the linoleum.

"I'm not going anywhere. You want me inside of you and that's what you are going to get." She moaned as the bed shifted once more and she felt his hands grip her ankles before massaging their way up her legs. She panted with arousal as his hands continued past her hips and moved to her bound hands. He intermingled his fingers with hers before passionately kissing her. "How bad do you want it?" He asked with his voice sounding so deep, so dark. She whimpered as his tip teased her drenched entrance.

"Jake, please." He groaned before his mouth moved to her neck, biting at her sweet skin.

"Tell me, now." He demanded and she mewled in response.

"I want it so bad." He grunted as his mouth moved over her collarbone, over her breastbone, and swallowed her tit into his warm, moist mouth. She arched and cried out in response to this motion.

"How bad, Isabella?" He commanded again, wanting more of an explicit answer to his question. She wasn't sure what kind of answer he was looking for. Was she supposed to give him a scale number between one and ten? Did he want her to tell him how wet she was or how bad she wanted the orgasm that would come from them being together like this? Did he want her to tell him how she wanted to rip off her restraints to take his cock inside of her?

"I want you, Jake!" She squealed from her intense arousal. "I want you to fuck me so hard. I want you so bad that I can't stand it." He groaned before he kissed her wildly, a fresh flood of juices coating her core.

"God, same here, honey. Do you want it right now?" She nodded vigorously, a motion stiff with tension from her desire for the Dom before her. "As you wish." He whispered so seductively in her ear before biting into her neck, surely leaving a mark, and he thrusted hard, deep, and fast into her saturated center. "God, babe. You are so wet, you poor thing." She arched and cried out from the wonderful sensation of being stretched around his unbelievable girth.

"Oh, fuck!" She exclaimed with excitement as he grunted, getting to work on her.

"Oh, yeah." She felt everything. His hands gripped her hips so tight, his godly bratwurst rammed into her over and over again, and his hips gyrated against hers at the end of every sinful thrust of his hips. Each time, he found her sweet spot and she moaned dramatically. She knew she had to sound like some amature porn star from how she was squealing and crying out from the violent way he took her drenched pussy as his own.

She felt his thumb start to manipulate the front of her wet core and her stomach clenched. Whimpering heavily, she pressed her core towards his center. She was so wound up. The way he was claiming her body was more than she ever expected from a sexual encounter. It was almost too good to be real or true.

"Cum now, Bella. You cum right now." And she did though she wasn't trying to force it. Though she was blind to the world beyond the shirt over her eyes, a rainbow of colors flashed behind her lids and her entire body tingled with relief before it tensed. The pleasure was more than she expected and she welcomed it completely.

She felt her juices gush out of her each time he pounded his length into her and she could feel the mist of it being pushed out of her, more than likely covering him in her release.

"Oh, god. That is so hot. Does it feel that good?" She nodded as she whimpered a lot lower, but it was still pretty loud.

Suddenly, he extracted himself from her, which earned him a loud gasp, before he flipped her over on her hands and knees. The shirt came off her eyes and moved down to her biceps. She wasn't sure why this happened until she opened her eyes. She was looking straight into the mirror on her headboard right behind the rod iron design. She looked behind herself and saw Jake behind her, completely naked, rubbing his hands up her back.

"I've been fantasizing about this, taking you doggie style." She nodded as she bit her lip. His eyes darkened even more as he witness her bottom lip disappear into her mouth. He thrust himself completely into her and her nails dug into the rope, a dramatic moan leaving her lips, and her back arched from pleasure.

She couldn't take her eyes off his reflection in the mirror. His hair was disheveled, cheeks flushed, and jaw clenched. His grip tightened on her hips as he fucked her tight, wet peach. His hand moved up her back and took hold of her hair, yanking her head back. She whimpered in pleasure as he fucked her into oblivion, his grip tightening more and more on her hair and her hip, as he got closer and closer to his own state of euphoria.

Grunting and groaning, Jacob tilted his head back as he dumped his heavy load into her, both moaning. She loved the way it felt when he came. His seed bounced around in her like a pinball machine and her body reacted like it ignited another orgasm.

"Guh!" He exclaimed as his body tensed then relaxed. "Oh, hell, honey." She took a deep breath as he extracted himself from her before reaching over her to untie her bound hands. She moved on her hands and knees as he removed himself from the bed.

She wasn't sure exactly what did it, if it was being blind to the whole experience or the new position or roughness of him fucking her, but that was even more pleasurable than the other times they had sex.

"I didn't hurt you, did I ?" He asked concerned before she looked to him, shaking her head.

"No, my knees are just a little stiff right now." She quickly came up with an excuse for why she was still in the same position as while he was fucking her brains out and the smirk on his face said he knew it was a fib.

He walked over, still naked, and wrapped his arms around her waist before moving her to the sitting position. Slowly, he laid them down in the bed, still holding her close to him.

"You enjoyed it that much?" She nodded before he affectionately kissed her forehead.

"Definitely wasn't expecting it to be like that." He chortled before tightening his grip on her ever so slightly.

It was so strange. She felt so safe and secure in his embrace. It was very intimate for someone who claimed to not do romance.

"When you take away one of someone's senses, it magnifies the others." She nodded and pressed her face into his chest. They lay there for a while in complete, comfortable silence. "Come on." She looked to him as he moved out of the bed and stood up.

"Huh?" He chuckled with a relaxed, carefree smirk on his face. She had never seen this smile on him before.

It was almost like he was relaxing out of the mask he showed everyone and letting the real Jacob shine through. He wasn't guarded or serious and he was definitely not intimidating.

"Get dressed. Let's go for a walk." She nodded and climbed out of bed. She threw on some jeans and a t-shirt as he threw back on his clothes. Soon, they emerged from her room, holding hands, and passed Angela's longing stare on the couch.

Angela looked to Bella like she wanted to say something, but Bella's scowl made her rethink that choice.

"See you later, Angela." Jacob was polite to Bella's roommate, but Bella knew he had to be upset with Angela about what happened. She had invaded, not only Bella's privacy, but Jake's as well.

The couple walked out the front door and made their way to a jogging path inside of the woods by the apartment complex.

"How long have you and Angela known each other?" He questioned curiously.

"Since I moved to Washington when I was fourteen so five years." He nodded as he squeezed her hand ever so slightly. "She's never done anything like she did. She's always respected my privacy so I don't know what got into her. She said I was being secretive about the contract, but I don't know, I never expected her to do something like that." He chortled softly and this very thing confused her. _Why aren't you pissed about this?_

"I wouldn't stay too mad at her. She was worried about you. Plus, last night, I got her to sign a confidentiality agreement so no harm no foul." Her eyes narrowed at him. Why was he okay about this? The woman had ignored boundaries and violated their privacy, but he was fine with it.

"That's the same as a non-disclosure agreement, right?" He shrugged in response.

"Yes and no. A non-disclosure agreement is one that says the person who signs it will not disclose it to anyone that didn't already know about what is going on. For instance, when you sign a non-disclosure, you can talk to me, Embry, Quil or any of my past Submissives about us, but no one else. What Angela signed is a confidentiality agreement which means she can't discuss that contract period which means she can't even ask you about it. If she does, she violates the agreement." Now, she understood, but something he said bugged her a little.

"How many Submissives have you had?" He chuckled at the question. He knew it would come at some point.

"Six. None of them made it past one term of the contract." She wasn't sure why he added this in, but it unsettled her.

"Why?" She asked, her voice soft like silk.

"Because, even my kind of relationships are odd in the BDSM world. The majority of Subs seek a real relationship with their Dom which I don't offer. They want flowers and hearts which isn't a part of who I am. I have never been that kind of person, even when I was a teenager." She couldn't comprehend how he couldn't have been one of those kind of guys in high school or even past then.

"You can't have been a Dom long then?" He shook his head in response.

"I've been a Dom since I was sixteen." _Oh, wow!_ She was shocked to say the least.

"How did you start that? It's not like you woke up one day and said 'You know what? I think I want to be a Dom.'" He snickered at her question before squeezing her hand a little.

"Well, I was actually a Sub for six months." She was very surprised by this. He had such a dominating personality that it was strange that he could hand over control to someone else like that, but he was a teenager so that might have been a factor.

"Was it a friend or something that introduced you to it?" He nodded, a little bounce to his step.

"It was actually a friend of my mom's." She was horrified by this. _Of all the indignities!_

"Your mom's friend?" He nodded.

"Her name was Rose. She was really cool. She was actually my mentor for not just being a Dom, but also my business. She taught me how to be a mechanic which was actually a good cover for why we were always around each other when I was her Submissive." Bella was overly disgusted. Her stomach felt sour.

She released his hand and stopped dead in her tracks before he looked to her confused.

"She seduced you?" He chortled, amused by her reaction.

"Didn't take much. I was fifteen at the time. I wasn't interested in relationships so it was a good match. Her husband didn't seem to care very much. He actually encouraged it because he wasn't into the whole Dom/Sub thing. It didn't last long because of my issue with being touched so it ended after only six months. After that, I knew I was better off as a Dom." Her gut was in knots.

"That's horrible, Jake!" His eyes narrowed as he smirked.

"How so?" She couldn't believe that he didn't see the problems with what had happened to him.

"How so? She was a friend of your mom's, Jake, which means she had be at least in her forties when that happened." He nodded, his confusion still in his eyes.

"Fifties, actually." She felt the bile come up her throats at what he said. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that was rape." He rolled his eyes and scoffed at her. "My dad is a cop, okay? He made sure I knew every single damn law there is growing up. What Mrs. Robinson did to you was called statutory rape which is not only immoral, but against the law." He threw his head back laughing, while clutching his stomach.

"Mrs. Robinson? Wow, she will definitely get a kick out of that. I'll tell her you said that." She couldn't believe he didn't see anything wrong with what this Rose did to him. She thought it was absolutely despicable.

"You still talk to her?" He nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, she's a good friend. I go to her when I have trouble figuring something out." He took back her hand and they continued walking.

"Like what?"

"Like you." She couldn't believe he had actually talked to that horrible woman about her. What could he possibly have to discuss about his possible Sub, Bella Swan?

"Why?" She asked and he smirked before continuing down the path with her.

"When we met, I knew I wanted you. I never questioned that, but I was worried you would run away if I told you about my playroom." He seemed so confident that she would have never thought that he was concerned about her reaction. "I talked to Rose right after I dropped you off at your dad's house." She nodded as he slightly squeezed her hand. "She told me 'to live with fear is to live with regret.' Her advice has never steered me the wrong way and, if she didn't tell me that, we might not be here right now." She felt a moment of gratitude for the woman whom he confided in, but she reminded herself that he wouldn't be into BDSM if it wasn't for that very woman.

She liked Jacob as the person he had shown her he was, but the whole Dom thing she wasn't sure of.

"Bella." He stopped walking and pulled her to him before cupping her face in his hands. Her breath caught in her throat as he stared at her with such intensity. "I know this isn't exactly what you expected when we first met." She gulped and nodded. He took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "I know how scary it can be, but most of the fear of it is all in your head. I would never do anything that you couldn't handle. You believe me, don't you?" She nodded and his forehead pressed to hers with such affection.

 _All I want is you._ She thought before taking a deep breath.

"If you let yourself, being a Sub can be very relaxing." She wasn't sure how this could be.

"How?" He smirked at her while stroking her soft, mahogany strands.

"Because it releases you from having to make decisions. You would be leaving all your faith and trust in me. You don't have to worry about what would be wrong or right or if something was too much or too little because I would be telling you what decisions to make. I would be guiding you like a mentor." She bit her lip and noticed his eyes darken.

"But I would be punished if I didn't listen to your guidance?" His eyes narrowed as he nodded in agreement.

"Not all Sub receive discipline. A lot of them only receive it once or twice during a term."

"What about you?" He smirked devilishly and her heart skipped a beat from it.

"I'm a Dom, Bella. I was always challenging my Dom when I was a Sub. Needless to say, I was always being disciplined. I didn't like it, but I didn't mind it at the same time." She did understand it. It didn't torture him to be punished, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

"Then, why did you do it? Why would you be someone's Sub?" She needed to understand why he would sign up for that kind of abuse if he didn't like it.

"Bella, no Sub actually likes to be punished unless they are a masochist. It's not meant for enjoyment. It's a part of the whole thing. Most of the things in my playroom aren't for punishment, but for pleasure. I don't use that stuff to hurt you. Most of the things I do for punishment are more of a painful pleasure, I guess is a good way to put it." She wasn't sure how any of those things could be 'a painful pleasure' instead of just painful.

"Like what?" She interrogated and he smirked, pulling her body flush against his. She felt every contour of his hard, strong body against hers and it aroused her so.

"Do you really want to know?" She nodded as a quiet moan slipped through her parted lips.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I would bend you over and spank you. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make you wet. I would use my hand, one of my floggers, or one of my crops and strike you right across this." He roughly grabbed her ass in his hands, getting a loud moan from her. "Your amazing ass." She whimpered as his mouth moved over her neck, her head falling back from her arousal. "I would bite you, all over your body." He bit into her neck roughly, like he did every time they fucked, and she moaned quietly. "I would keep you from orgasming while I fuck you so hard." He thrusted his hips at her as he pressed her body against a tree.

He was teasing her and she knew it. He was trying to get her aroused and it was working very well.

"I can see how that would be a painful pleasure." He chuckled before kissing her wildly.

"I know you would enjoy my punishments, babe." She whimpered and clutched at his arms as he continued to drive his tongue into her desiring lips.

"Jake." She moaned as his mouth moved down her neck, nibbling at her warm skin. After a moment, he regained control of himself and pulled away. He sweetly kissed her forehead as she clung to his arms.

"You have no idea how bad I want to drag you off to my playroom right now." She knew exactly how horny he was. Not only could she tell from his erection, but by his eyes. They were dark and full of lust, all for her.

"But, you're not going to?" She knew they were a good hour from his house, but she still had to ask.

"Not until you sign the contract. Once you agree to my terms, nothing can stop me from dragging you into my playroom and making you scream, in a very good way." She gazed up into his eyes just before he kissed her again. He pulled out of the sweet kiss to look deep into her chocolate irises with such adoration. "Please, just sign the contract." He begged which seemed very out of the ordinary for someone with such a masculine personality. "I don't like begging, but you are _everything_ I want." Her heart sped out of her chest from that sweet, romantic declaration.

"Everything?" He nodded before pressing his forehead to hers.

"Yes, everything. I've never wanted someone this badly and every single thing I have ever looked for in a Submissive, I see in you. All of the others had at most two or three, but I see all of them in you." She felt emotional, but held in her tears. "You are so perfect, Isabella Swan." Her heart clench at his words before she placed her hand over his on her cheek. The warmth was comforting and relaxing.

"How about…" She trailed off as she thought out what she would say. He looked at her perplexed before she spoke. "We still need to finish negotiating the contract. Seth kind of interrupted that." He chuckled before he nodded.

"Yeah, we do. Maybe we should have a meeting about it." He teased her shamelessly and she smirked at him like the sexy vixen he knew she was under her normally innocent demeanor.

"Yeah, a business meeting since it is a contract we are discussing, one where you aren't trying to get into my pants the whole time." He smirked darkly as he stroked her bottom through her jeans.

"Bella, you weren't wearing pants when we discussed this before." She narrowed her eyes and poked his gut hard, getting a snicker from him.

"You know what I mean, smartass." He sweetly kissed her again before pressing his forehead to hers.

"How about tonight? We can have our business meeting about it as professionally as possible." She was going to accept that offer, but his phone went off. He groaned in frustration before pulling it out of his pocket, putting the phone to his ear. "Yeah?" He answered without looking at the caller ID and his face went from irritation to disbelief in a second flat. "Are you serious?" He asked as she held his hand in hers. She was really worried about whatever was being said. She had never seen him look so upset before, but his voice mimicked that of when he had a heated conversation the night they met. "Alright. I'll deal with it. Just keep me posted until I get there." He hung up his phone before grumbling. "I have to go." She knew it was none of her business, but she still couldn't stop herself from asking.

"What is it?" He gave her a grateful smirk.

"Just work. Nothing you need to worry yourself with." She nodded and he kissed her passionately, pulling her close to him. She felt herself quickly getting lost in those amazing kisses of his. Soon, he pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers, so affectionately. "Come to the office at six and we can have our _meeting_." He teased her and she nodded.

She wasn't sure what to expect out of their meeting, but she swore to herself that she would keep an open mind.

 **Show me some love! Let me know your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fifty Shades**

 **Chapter Nine**

Bella took a deep breath as she climbed out of her cab and walked up to the large, black office building with the manilla envelope under her arm. She was taking this meeting with Jacob very seriously. She had even dressed in her professional attire. She sported her black heels, her black suit skirt, a nice blue blouse, and her black blazer.

She had done her research, but she didn't find everything she was looking for. She also came up with some rules of her own to add to the contract along with some questions for him concerning what was already in the contract.

Bella made her way up the elevator and into Jacob's office to see him waiting on the couch in his business casual clothes. He wore a black button down dress shirt and black slacks along with a devilish smile on his face.

"Hey, beautiful." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down for a kiss, but she pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him.

"Business meeting, remember?" She teased him and he chuckled before pulling back.

"You are taking this seriously, aren't you?" She nodded before holding up the envelope with the contract inside.

"Wouldn't have brought this if I wasn't. Shall we?" He nodded and placed his hand on her back walking her towards the conference room. They made it into the small meeting room and sat side by side as she pulled the contract out her envelope, setting the golden parchment next to her. She laid down the contract before grabbing a pen off the table, clicking it to open.

"What is all that?" He pointed at the blue Post-It's covering the front page. She slowly removed each one, laying one on top of the other, before setting them on the table beside her where he couldn't read them.

"My notes."

"You really did your research, didn't you?" She nodded with a small smirk, the vixen within her showing in her eyes.

"I told you I would. Shall we begin?" She teased and he nodded, chortling. She flipped to the hard and soft limits before speaking. "I did a good amount of research, but there were some things I am still unsure about." He nodded, egging for her to continue. "What is caning?" He chuckled before smirking at her.

"Caning is spanking with a cane." She nodded before narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hard limit right there." He nodded in approval.

"Next, Miss Swan?" She gritted her teeth as he called her that before she grabbed one of her Post-It's, jotting down another rule. She continued again.

"What are butt plugs?" He snickered as he draped his arm across the back of her chair.

"It's literally a plug for your anus. It's stretches you out so it doesn't hurt when we do anal. It's also a way to bring pleasure." Her face showed her disgust.

"Another hard limit. As a matter of fact, my biggest hard limit is no anal penetration whatsoever." He gazed at her with a mischievous smirk.

"Sure about that?" She nodded before writing it onto the actual contract below his hard limits.

"Which marks out butt plugs, anal intercourse, and anal fisting. Oh, and no vaginal fisting either." He snickered before stroking her shoulder. She quickly shrugged off his touch.

"Are you sure? You might actually like that one." She looked to him with disgust.

"I can barely handle your dick inside of me. Yeah, I'm sure I wouldn't like or be able to handle vaginal fisting." He nodded as she scanned over the limits before looking at her post-it's. "Also no genital clamps." He agreed with her demands before leaning to whisper in her ear.

"You are so sexy when you are trying to be serious." His hand rubbed up her thigh as he teased her ear with his tongue and she shrugged him off. Pushing away his hand, she smirked at him.

"There is no trying about it. You aren't going to distract me." She went back to the contract as he kissed along her neck. "Gagging is a hard limit except for under one circumstance." She teased him and he chuckled.

"Let me guess. Unless it's on this." He undid his pants and pulled out his raging hard erection. She moaned as she saw it and nodded.

"You already know I enjoy gagging on that." He chuckled and nodded.

"Wanna gag yourself right now?" She cleared her throat and turned back to the contract. If she kept looking at his delicious length, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from shoving it down her throat. She remembered how amazing it tasted.

"Business meeting, remember?" He scoffed before fixing his pants back the way they were.

"Next."

"What are spreader bars?"

"They are bars that keep your legs open. I usually only use them when it comes to doggystyle to assist in keeping you in that position without tiring you out." They continued through her limits until she finally made it to the rules.

"I have some rules of my own that I want to add to the contract." He nodded, listening closely to her. "No slander or libel between Dominant and Submissive. In the event that either takes place, this contract becomes null and void." His bewilderment showed in his eyes as she smirked at him. "I hate liars. It's my thing." He nodded before turning to her.

"Why aren't you just wanting slander?" She snickered before tapping her pen on the table.

"Slander is spoken and libel is written. I'm covering all my bases." He nodded with a sweet smirk on his face.

"Alright. No lying in any form." She jotted down on the contract her new rule before moving onto the next.

"In additional times in which the Submissives presence is required, the Dominant shall give at least seven days notice to the additional time he wishes to have the Submissive present or place a request instead of a demand." He agreed willingly and she continued. "One of your rules on here needs to be revised." He cocked his head to the side in bewilderment.

"Which one?" She flipped the pages, scanning for the one she was looking for before she found it.

"The Dominant shall not undertake or permit to be undertaken any action which could cause serious injury or any risk to the Submissive's life or well-being." His eyes narrowed as she smirked at him. "This is a good rule, but there is no specifications on that. What you perceive as a risk or life-threatening, I might not." He listened closely as she smirked. "I don't do drugs, I don't do reckless things at all, but I do drink on the rare occasion. At the end of every semester, my friends and I always go out for a few drinks to celebrate. I don't think it would be fair to be punished for actions which were a part of my life before we met, do you?" He smirked and shook his head.

"I agree. How about we add 'Neither Submissive nor Dominant shall recreationally drink to excess.'" She instantly agreed with this added rule to their contract. They went through the few other additions she wanted to add to the contract before she made it to her very last discussion of the contract.

"Just one more thing." He raised an eyebrow as she flipped to the correct page. "The Submissive will ensure that she procures oral contraceptive and ensures that she takes it as and when prescribed to prevent pregnancy. In the case in which a pregnancy arises, the Submissive will immediately notify the Dominant and he shall accompany her to an abortion clinic at her convenience to terminate the pregnancy." He raised an eyebrow at her as she smirked at him.

"The issue?"

"Well, one I'm already on birth control. I don't see a point in stopping it just to start on another form of it. That would be pretty reckless and redundant at this point." He hummed a little before taking her hand in his.

"You're right, okay. What is your other issues?"

"No issue, just a little curious is all." He smirked before looking back at the contract to read over what she had read out loud.

"Let me guess. The abortion part of it?" She nodded.

"I'm just a little curious about it. Most people would say 'we will discuss this if it pops up.' I'm just wondering why you put that into the contract." He nodded in understanding.

"I don't want children, ever." She was surprised by this reveal.

"Why is that?" She questioned and his eyes darkened with what looked like recollection.

"Because I know myself well enough to know that the worst curse I could give someone is to be their father." She knew there was some subtext in there, but it was too blurry to read clearly.

"Why would you say that?" His eyes narrowed in warning.

"That's not something to worry yourself with." She wasn't going to push him. She hoped he would talk to her about it when he was comfortable enough to disclose what led him to this conclusion.

He moved over to her and wrapped her in his arms, moving his soft lips along her neck and rubbing her hips so seductively. She softly moaned as he pushed the skirt up her waist.

"Jake, we are the middle of a meeting." He groaned and started to pull down her panties.

"I want you right now." She whimpered before grabbing his wrist, stopping him.

"I haven't signed this contract so I can still say no, Mr. Black." He groaned before pulling back. "Oh, and one last thing I thought of to add to the contract." He raised an eyebrow, his showing his arousal for her, and she smirked. "I don't want you to call me Miss Swan anymore, ever." He chortled loudly before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Seriously?" She nodded.

"I hate being called that so yes, no more Miss Swan." He nodded.

"Okay, I won't call you that anymore. I want to add something to this contract." She was unsure if she would be comfortable with whatever he had in mind. "You have been very serious and professional about this so I want to offer you something." She nodded and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers. "You are open to doing something you have never done before and that you aren't sure you would completely be comfortable with so I want to do the same for you. How about one day a week, you pick the day, we can go out on an actual date, just us?" She was surprised he would offer something like this.

"You mean like a real couple?" He nodded before he affectionately kissed her, so sweet and so genuine.

"Yes, like a normal couple. Under one condition, though." If he was offering this, she would do whatever he asked of her.

He was all she wanted.

"What condition?"

"I want you to not fight me if I decide I want to buy something for you." She did want to fight him on this. Though he wasn't actually her boyfriend, others thought he was and, if he showered her with gifts, it would feel like he was buying her off like some prostitute. She hated the idea of him buying things for her, but she wanted to be like a normal couple with him more than fight him on buying her things.

"Alright, deal." He jotted it down in the contract before he signed his name in the right spot. He slid it over to her and she smirked at him before slipping it back into the manila envelope. "I will review these changes and get back to you on my decision." He chuckled and rubbed his hand up her thigh.

"Just sign it, Bella. I want to be with you and I know you want to be with me. What is holding you back?" She smirked at him with the seductive vixen within her showing in her eyes. She grabbed his hand from her leg and pushed it back.

"Business meeting, remember?" She teased him before standing up.

"You aren't going to answer the question, are you?" She shook her head and giggled. She already knew she was going to sign the contract, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Her mom always told her that men were drawn to women who played hard to get. Though they already had sex multiple times, this was her own brand of holding out. He wanted her as his Sub and she planned to make him sweat about it. She wanted him to be grateful that she agreed to his terms and she wanted him begging for it before she gave him back the contract signed by both of them.

"School starts tomorrow for me so I must be going, Jacob." He groaned in protest before standing up, walking her out of the building.

"Just stay, Bella." She shook her head before hailing a taxi.

"You know what they say, you need a good night's sleep before going to your first day of school." She teased and he pulled her into his chest before seductively kissing her supple lips, taking her breath away. "You could always stay the night again at my place." Her will started to falter under his dominating persona, but she wasn't going to completely give in.

"Since I'm already in Port Angeles, I need to stay here. Plus, if I stayed at your place, I wouldn't get up on time and, even if I did, I would probably be late anyways." He didn't need to say why he would be late. She already knew. He couldn't control himself when it came to her and he would end up balls deep in her if he slept over again. "Also, that was a one time thing. I stayed the night to comfort you, not for the sex." She already knew this, but it warmed her heart to hear it.

"I guess I'll talk to you later, then. Goodnight, Jacob." Then, she climbed in the taxi even though everything in her wanted to stay there with her soon-to-be Dom.

* * *

Bella strolled out of her room, fully dressed, and ready to start her day. In case she saw Jacob, she had the contract she had signed in her bag, waiting just to see the look on his face when she gave it back to him.

She found Angela in the kitchen, nervously sipping a cup of coffee.

"Bella, please, talk to me." She finally spoke while Bella made her own cup of coffee.

"About what?" Bella was going to take Jake's advice concerning Angela. Yeah, it was bad what she did, but she knew her best friend did it out of concern and she couldn't blame her for that.

"I'm sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have done that." Bella nodded and turned to look at her friend who seemed very nervous.

"You're right, you shouldn't have, but I know you did it because you were worried. That doesn't excuse what you did, though." Angela nodded, pleading in her eyes. "I'm not gonna hold that against you, but you better never do that again. If you do, I swear I will have my stuff moved out of here faster than you could comprehend." Angela nodded, scared of Bella when she seemed so serious. "Good, now that's settled…" Bella trailed off as she sipped at her hot, creamy coffee.

"How are things with you and Jake? You got back pretty early last night." Bella shrugged, not going to tell her what last night really was about.

"We just went out to dinner. We are doing pretty good." Angela smiled, happy for her friend to finally found love.

"That's good. I was surprised he slept over the night before last. You guys were pretty loud yesterday morning. I could hear all that moaning and banging from the kitchen." Angela winked at Bella suggestively who blushed.

"Yeah, he's really good in bed. What can I say?" Angela huffed in response.

"You are preaching to the choir there, Miss Thang. Embry swung by last night for a booty call. I'm surprised you didn't hear us going at it." Bella shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was probably passed out. What was Embry doing here on Saturday? I know you guys hooked up, but did you meet him while you were out or something?" Angela facepalmed herself. She couldn't believe she had forgotten to tell Bella about what Embry was doing there in the first place.

"God, I'm such an idiot! He came by to drop off some stuff your boyfriend asked him to while you were at Jake's house." Angela grabbed her hand and dragged her off to Bella's bedroom and reached under her bed, pulling out a medium sized box. "Gifts from your beau. I didn't look, I swear." Bella patted the bed for Angela to sit down and they opened the box together.

Bella was awestruck when she saw the brand new laptop inside of the box on top of some other things she hadn't looked at yet. The laptop was silver and had a red bow on it with a sticker of a black helicopter on the back of the screen.

"He just can't help himself, can he?" Angela teased and Bella groaned.

"I guess, when you have a rich boyfriend, you just have to get used to the gifts." Bella made the snarky remark before setting the laptop off to the side. She saw a few gift boxes in there and each one made her really want to give this whole thing back to him.

"Better get used to it, Bella. The more a guy likes you, the more expensive the gifts, or at least that's how it is with rich guys." Bella groaned before she opened the black gift box. She gasped and blushed when she saw what was inside of it.

It was black lingerie. Black silk bra and panties along with a see through nightie that she assumed was supposed to go over it.

"Oh, wow. It usually takes guys a lot longer than that to be buying their girlfriend lingerie." Angela was in disbelief. _That's because I'm not really his girlfriend!_ Bella's subconscious ate at her for this, but she nodded.

"Well, Jake's not like other guys. He seems to have a thing for the color black though. Almost all of the furniture in his house is black, his cars are black, and now the lingerie he bought for me? He's definitely got a thing for this color." Angela snickered.

"I'll probably figure out some dirty joke for that. Give me time and I'll have one." Bella went back to her box and grabbed another gift box. She found a blood red dress inside and it was beautiful, very professional. "Wow." Angela was amazed by the wonderful gift and took it from Bella to put it on a hanger and hung it in the closet. Bella smiled appreciatively before looking back in the box.

There was a new phone in it, an iPhone of all things, and she noticed a sticky note attached to it.

 **This will make it easier for us to communicate when we can't be together.**

 **Enjoy** ,

 **Jacob**

She smiled to herself. She knew these gifts were a little much, but she thought each one was very thoughtful.

"Jake must really like you." Angela said sweetly and Bella giggled.

"Well, apparently, I have been a lot of firsts for him." She hadn't realized she said that outloud until Angela replied.

"Really? Like what?" Bella covered her mouth in horror.

"Oh, god! I can't believe I said that!" Angela was completely amused by that and egged her on. "I will tell you one, but that's it!" She warned her friend who nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, I'm the first woman who could make him, um…" She trailed off, very embarrassed to be talking about this outloud.

"To make him what? Don't leave me in suspense! I won't say a word, I promise!" Angela shook Bella's shoulders who blushed.

"I was the first to get him off with oral sex." Angela's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" Bella nodded proudly. "The guy is nearly thirty and you were the first to ever make him cum with a blow job?" She repeated the motion. "How many people has he been with? Did he tell you?" Bella shrugged. She really didn't like talking about his past Subs.

"I don't know, but I know he has only dated seven women. That's including high school." Angela's jaw slacked.

"Wow. That man doesn't fall easily, does he?" Bella nodded, but hid the frown on her face behind a fake smile. "That can be a good thing though. It's been in my experience that the less women a man has been with the less likely he is to sleep around." This just made Bella feel worse.

There was nothing she could see about herself that was anything extraordinary, especially standing next to a man as handsome and amazing as Jacob Black. She wasn't unbelievably voluptuous or marvelously beautiful. She was so average and plain to herself.

"I know he wouldn't sleep around." _That_ _would_ _be_ _a_ _breach_ _of_ _contract_. "You would think he would want someone more...eye catching than me by his side." Angela just rolled her eyes.

"God, not this again." Bella looked to her friend with perplexed eyes. "There is nothing wrong with how you look. You are beautiful just as you are and Jake sees that just like every other guy that has ever fallen at your feet. Ever since you moved here from Arizona, all of the guys wanted you to want them as your man. A few caught your eye, but none nearly as much as Jake has." Bella blushed and was going to protest this analysis, but Angela continued too quickly. "I can see how you feel about him. From how your eyes light up when you hear his name to how you looked at him when he dropped you off on Saturday. I know you like him, a lot. I could also see how much he likes you and it's not just by his extravagant gifts. I saw it in his eyes when he looked at you. It was like he was looking at the love of his life. It was very intense, but he also looked at you like he wanted to throw you against the wall and fuck your brains out." Angela teased her friend on the last part, but the rest was completely genuine.

Bella blushed and bit her lip. She wanted Jacob to want her the same way she wanted him, but she knew it wasn't possible.

 _I've never wanted someone this bad and every single thing I have ever looked for in a Sub, I see in you._ She recalledwhathe had said to her the day before and it warmed her heart _._

"Oh, yeah. Did you tell him that you were a virgin?" Bella giggled as she looked to her friend.

"Yup and you should have seen the shocked look on his face. It was like I dropped this huge bombshell, but it must have been a good bomb to drop because not even five minutes later he was fucking my brains out." Angela snickered before Bella cleared her throat. "We need to get going. Orientation starts in half an hour. Can I ride with you? Jake still hasn't told me anything about my car." Angela rolled her eyes at this.

"Of course, you can. He's probably going to buy you a car." Bella swatted Angela shoulder as they left the apartment.

"Don't say that!" They laughed and talked on the drive to the campus. There seemed to be a lot going on. Tables stacked high with food and freshmen students walking around, talking amongst themselves.

They quickly found their small group of friends that went to highschool with them. Jessica, Tyler, and Lauren were excited when they saw Angela and Bella approaching them.

Jessica was the gossip queen back in Forks and wanted to be a lawyer. Lauren was the most beautiful, tall, blonde girl in all of Forks High and she aspired to be a runway model, but she knew that was an unrealistic goal so she was going to school to be an accountant since she was great at math. Tyler was still undecided about what he wanted to be so for now he would take all of his prerequisites until he found something he really enjoyed. Tyler was like a brother to Bella, but to him, he wanted to be with her. She could never see it though.

"Bella!" Tyler ran over and scooped her up in his arms and swung her around before setting the giggling woman on her feet.

"Nice to see you, too, Ty." Angela shoved the overly excited boy.

"Hands off Bella, alright?" Angela teased him and he rolled his eyes. "She is a taken woman now." Bella couldn't believe Angela would just let that out so quickly, but she knew her friend was happy for her.

"What?" Tyler was in shock as Jessica and Lauren smiled happily at their friend. "I saw you just a few weeks ago. When did you get a boyfriend?" Bella blushed, embarrassed by this.

"We only met last week." Bella gave a short and simple answer as Angela huffed.

"Yeah, but he was instantly attached." Angela retorted before Jessica jumped in.

"Who is he? How did you guys meet?" Bella was about to answer when Angela whistled, looking off into the distance.

"Yeah, try explaining that story to your kids one day." Bella felt a pain in her heart when Angela said this.

 _He_ _doesn't_ _ever_ _want_ _kids_. "His driver t-boned me when I was on my way to visit my dad." Tyler and Jessica gasped while Lauren laughed.

"Leave to Bella to get a date out of a car accident." Lauren teased her friend as Angela gasped.

"Bella, your boyfriend is here." Angela announced as Jessica and Lauren searched through the crowd, but Bella didn't look behind herself. She was still trying to play hard to get with Jake.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Where is he?" Jessica asked, excited.

"Tall, dark, and handsome in the suit at twelve o'clock." Angela answered as Bella smirked smugly. She didn't need to see Jacob. She knew he was there and that for once she was the one with the unbelievably hot man wanting her.

"Black or blue suit?" Lauren asked with awe.

"Blue." Angela replied and both Jessica and Lauren gasped.

"You are dating Jacob Black?" Bella nodded. "You lucky bitch. He's goooorgeous!" Bella blushed as Tyler looked to the floor in irritation.

"I know."

"I bet he sucks in the sack." Jessica teased and Bella threw her head back laughing.

"Not in the least." Bella had never been open about anything involving sex, but since she lost her virginity, that changed drastically. She found herself not struggling to talk about sex and that she was very open about the subject.

"What? You guys did it already?" Bella shrugged a little before looking to Angela.

"Is he looking over here?" Angela nodded with a big smile.

"He's been staring at your ass this whole time. Just look." Bella shook her head with a big smile on her face.

"Nope, I'm making him sweat a little. It's really fun playing with his head like this." Bella teased as her phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket to see a text from her beau.

 **You look amazing in that skirt.**

She giggled and shoved the phone back in her pocket. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a black tank top. It was very average and she definitely wouldn't say she looked voluptuous in her attire, but the compliment was nice.

"Bella, he's coming over here." She nodded with her head held high and Angela grabbed the other's arms. "We will give you a minute with him. See you once orientation starts!" Bella waved shyly right before she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she giggled.

"I wonder who that could he?" He chortled in response before sweetly kissing her neck.

"You didn't reply to my text, honey." She nodded before she turned her face towards him, seeing his handsome face, a devilish smirk plastered on his lips.

"I didn't think a reply was necessary." He chuckled and kissed the side of her neck.

"Am I going to be getting an answer today about the contract?" She blushed and smirked to herself as his hands rubbed over her stomach sensually.

"Patience is a virtue, Jacob." He groaned and released his hands from around her. She turned around to him as his eyes darkened with a little irritation.

"Come on, Bella." Her phone started to go off and she pulled it out of her pocket, seeing a text from Angela. She opened it and gasped.

 **Warning: Charlie is here.**

"Shit." Bella scanned the crowd, but didn't see her father or Angela for that matter.

"What's the matter?" Jacob asked calmly and she looked to him before groaning.

"My dad's here. I have no idea what he is doing here." Jacob shrugged with a chuckle.

"Well, he was bound to meet me at some point." Her heart sped up at this analysis before Jacob took her hand in his so gently.

"Yeah, I guess." Jacob quickly nodded behind her.

"I guess that's him with Angela." Bella turned and saw none other than her father being walked over with her best friend. She wished Angela could have kept him away longer, but she knew Charlie. He was hard to distract.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie smiled at his daughter who returned it.

"Hey, Dad." He hugged her before releasing it. "What are you doing in Port Angeles?" She asked curiously and he chuckled.

"The department here needed my expertise. Since I was already in the area, I thought I would stop by and see you on your first day." Bella nodded, trying to ignore Jacob's presence to prevent the awkward conversation. Angela wasn't going to let that happen.

"Charlie, this is Jacob Black, Bella's boyfriend." _Fuck_ , _Ang_! Bella had never introduced someone she was dating to her father. She had dated a few guys, but Charlie already knew them and didn't realize she was dating them until the breakup came.

"Jacob as in Billy Black's son?" He questioned and Jacob smiled kindly while nodding.

"Yes, that's my dad. It's nice to meet you, Charlie." Charlie Swan grinned big with a nonchalant laugh slipping through his lips.

"Man, I haven't seen you since before Bella was born." _Jesus_ , _dad_! _Yes_ , _rub_ _in_ _the_ _ten_ _year_ _age_ _difference_!

"It has been a long time." Jacob was polite and direct with his reply. Bella's heart rate was jacked from this meeting. She wasn't sure what to expect, but it seemed lighthearted at most.

"Wait, how did you two meet?" Bella's eyes widened before she giggled.

"Dad, are you alright? Don't you remember? My car accident?" Charlie snapped his fingers in agreement before nodding.

"That's right. How is my daughter's clunker doing?" He asked calmly and Bella seethed. Sure, her car wasn't the best, but it was hardly a clunker. It got her from where she was to where she was going. That was until the accident.

"It's a work in progress. It should be up and running soon enough." Jacob smirked happily as his arm slipped around Bella's waist and she widened her eyes at him in response.

"Well, it was great to see you, Jacob." Charlie and Jacob shook hands before Charlie waved to them. "See you soon, Bells." He turned and left. Bella quickly relaxed as Jake chuckled.

"Bells?" Bella snickered.

"Childhood nickname. Apparently, a family friend couldn't say my name right and it just stuck. My dad is the only one who calls me that." Jacob nodded appreciatively as Angela walked off, winking at Bella.

"Have you come to a decision yet on the contract?" She looked to him with an amused smirk on her face, her head tilted ever so slightly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He groaned and his grip tightened on her hand.

"Just try it, Bella. Please. I'm begging you." She giggled before she unzipped her bag and pulled out the Manila envelope.

"Alright, if you're going to beg." She handed over the contract and he gasped, looking at her in disbelief.

"What?" He asked and she giggled.

"There is your contract, signed in the right spot." His jaw slacked as he pulled it out of the envelope and scanned over her signature at the bottom.

"You already signed it?" She nodded.

"It's pretty fun making you sweat." She teased him and he smirked before he pulled her to him. With urgency, he kissed her, so raw, so passionate. She whimpered as his tongue dove into her mouth, dominating her from within.

She gripped onto his hair and held his mouth to hers. For once, he let her. He let her touch him and he let her hold him close to her.

All eyes were on them and for once they didn't care who saw them kissing like this.

His hands traveled down her hips to her ass and held her body to his as both of their arousals peaked. He quickly pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the parking lot before she realized what was going on.

"Huh?" She questioned, but he didn't respond. They made it to a large, black Hummer that Quil stood next to. "But, my class starts in twenty minutes." She protested and he opened the back door of the hummer.

"I'll only need fifteen of that." Her insides coiled and she climbed in with Jacob behind her. He closed the door before pulling her to straddle him. He quickly kissed her again and she whimpered against his lips.

"Jake," she whispered erotically as he pulled her skirt up her waist, stroking his hands across her ass.

"Call it consummating the contract." She nodded and he yanked her tank top over her head before they heard the front door open and close. "Just drive around and don't avert your eyes from the road, Quil."

She couldn't believe this. He actually wanted to have sex in the back of the car with his driver in the front seat, driving around her school parking lot.

"Yes, sir." Quil said with a slight amusement to his voice as Jacob quickly undid the front of her bra, letting her breasts free. His mouth instantly latched onto her free tit and she moaned dramatically, reclining her head back.

"Oh, fuck!" She couldn't control the volume of her voice or think of anything other than Jacob's hands and mouth on her body.

Suddenly, she felt him rip her panties straight off her body and she gasped. He undid his pants quickly and slammed into her. She gasped loudly before kissing him again. He held her mouth captive while he continuously pounded into her, rocking himself into her.

"You enjoying yourself?" He inquired with heavy breaths and she whimpered as she nodded. She pressed her hands to his knees behind her and pressed herself back against his length, panting heavily.

"Oh, god!" He quickly laid her on the seat and took back control, pinning her hands above her head.

"You want this, don't you?" She mewled in response to his question as he bit at her neck, grunting with each thrust. "You better cum, baby. You better cum now." She cried as her orgasm hit so powerfully, her limbs shook with the shockwave it sent through her body. "That's my girl. I'm gonna make sure you cum every single time we do this." She panted and whimpered right before he kissed her again. His lips held hers hostage as he slammed into her over and over, twirling his hips in the right way every time. Her mind was fogged, her skin coated with a sheen of sweat, and she was sure her hair would be a disaster once this fuckfest was over.

"Guh!" He grunted as he orgasmed within her and struggled to hold his weight above her. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?" She nodded as she gently moaned.

"You destroyed my underwear." She stated the obvious as he pulled out of her, both of them groaning.

"You don't miss much, do you?" He teased and she giggled.

"What did my underwear ever do to you?" She teased him back and he groaned before rubbing his fingers over her pussy covered in his semen and her juices.

"They covered this up." She moaned quietly before she fixed her bra and pulled back on her shirt, hoping Quil didn't get too much of a view of her nakedness. She grabbed her bag as Jacob fixed his pants. She pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and he looked to her with wide eyes. "Why do you carry a pair around with you?" He asked curiously and she giggled.

"I'm nineteen, Jake. I do tend to have period accidents. I always keep a pair in my backpack." He nodded as she slipped on the fresh pair and he kissed her sweetly.

"Thank you." He whispered so affectionately and she looked to him perplexed.

"For what?"

"For signing the contract. I didn't really think you would." She giggled and shook her head.

"You did tell me there was one thing I would get out of it and I wanted that one thing really bad." She didn't need to clarify what that one thing was. She wanted him. "We may need to revise it more in the future though." His face showed his confusion as he cupped her cheek.

"How so?"

"I'm a writer, Jake. I constantly have ideas pop into my head and scenarios that have questions come along with them." He smirked devilishly. She knew he was thinking of sex, but that wasn't what she was talking about.

"For example?"

"Well, in the contract, it says that I am basically to be there whenever you need me, but what about the other way around?" His eyes narrowed, unsure of what she meant. "What would you say if I called you in the middle of the night and needed you there with me?" He smirked before pressing his forehead to hers.

"Bella, it doesn't matter what I am doing. If you need me, I will be there. When you called me Saturday night, crying, I was on the phone with some very important business people and I put that off to the side to be there for you because I knew you needed me. This isn't a one-sided thing.

"I've never pursued a woman like I have you. Before you, if I handed someone that contract and they said they needed to think about it, I would have taken back the contract. I have pride, but I want to be with you. You are very special to me." Her breath caught as he said this and she clutched onto his hand gently. "I've never put myself in a position to meet a Sub's parents, but did you see me run off when you said your dad was there?" She giggled and shook her head. "That should tell you just how precious you are to me." She nodded before he sweetly kissed her and his phone started ringing in his pocket. He groaned in irritation as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking at the caller ID before he put it to his ear.

"Hey, Mom." _Is_ _this_ _seriously_ _Parents_ _Interrupt_ _Us_ _Day_? "Yeah, sure. I'll just talk to her about it and see what she says… Love you, too. Bye." He hung up and chuckled loudly as Quil pulled back up to the college where they had been parked before.

"What's so funny?" He put his arm around her waist and she sat comfortably against his side.

"Um, Charlie called my mom and told her that we are together." Bella's jaw slacked and Jake laughed some more. "She wants us to come over for dinner one day this week and she wanted me to see what day you would be up for that." Bella giggled.

"Well, we did add to the contract for me to have seven days notice." She teased him and he rolled his eyes.

"That is true, but that was if I required your presence. This is my mom requesting your presence." She nodded.

"Well, touché." She teased right back and he chuckled wholeheartedly.

"What do you say?"

"Well, I work every night until seven so, as long as it's after that, I'll be fine with it." His eyes widened as he cocked his head back.

"You work?" She laughed out loud while clutching her stomach.

"Yes, I work. I don't live with my parents and I do pay my part of the bills. I took a year off of school so I could save the money to get that apartment with Angela." He nodded before he cupped her cheek.

"How about tonight? I'm not sure I can handle going four days without seeing you." She blushed as he said this and bit her lip. "God, don't bite that lip or you will be late for class." She kissed him passionately and he gripped onto her hip, under her skirt, teasing the rim of her panties.

"Tonight will be fine as long as you can keep your hands to yourself the whole time." He chuckled and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I can't make any promises there." She nodded and kissed him again. "Keep that up and we will end up having sex again." She nodded and pulled out of the kiss as he opened the door. He climbed out and she followed, seeing Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler staring at them. "Friends of yours?" Jacob questioned as he tilted his head towards the group staring.

"Yeah, my friends from high school. They are good buddies." She pushed out and he narrowed his eyes at the group. "What?" She could sense something was wrong in his demeanor.

"The guy in your group seems really taken with you." Her eyes widened before she giggled.

"Tyler? He's like the crazy little brother that you just can't shake." Jacob chuckled and nodded before a realization stuck her. "Jacob Black, are you jealous?" He smirked, amusement in his eyes, and took her in his arms, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I don't like any men being around you if that answers your question." She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Why did you let me touch you earlier?" She questioned, looking for a different subject to focus on, and he grinned.

"I was too caught up in the moment to care. That rarely ever happens." Then, his smile faded and a frown replaced it. "I exercise control in all things and, if there is one thing I don't like about how I feel about you, it's that I have no control over myself where you are concerned, Bella." Her heart fluttered as he said this before he kissed her sweetly, appropriate for public view. "I'll see you tonight." She nodded as she released herself from him and put her bag on her shoulder.

"Bye, Jake." She turned and walked away. Quickly, he gave a retort.

"Have fun, _Bells_." She turned her head and scowled as he threw his head back chortling. She finished her approach to her friends and Lauren laughed aloud.

"Did you guys seriously fuck in the back of his car?" Bella flushed as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"How did you know that?" Angela giggled and pointed at Bella's hair.

"Your hair is all over the place. You are sporting the most off the wall sex hair I have ever seen." Bella giggled before pulling her mat of hair up in a hair tie.

"I highly doubt that man will cease to amaze me in the bedroom department." Angela giggled and nodded in the direction of their Algebra class.

"We must be off." They waved goodbye to their friends before making it down the hall. "Anything interesting to reveal?" Bella snickered to herself.

"I'm meeting his family after work tonight." Angela gasped loudly.

"Are you serious? That is big and really fast!" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know it is. It wouldn't be happening if my dad hadn't shown up. He called Jake's mom and told her that me and Jake are together. She called Jake and now I'm meeting his family tonight." Angela chortled happily. She was really happy for Bella to have found such a great guy that was so caught up in her. She could see that Jake was falling for Bella even if no one else did.

"Does Charlie really know his parents?" Bella nodded.

"Yeah. Imagine my surprise when I realized that Jake's parents are some of my dad's oldest friends."

"But, you and Jake had never met before?"

"I've never met Billy or Sarah before either. I haven't met his sisters, either, but I'm really hoping one of them isn't there." Angela tilted her head, perplexed by the irritation on her friend's face.

"Why?" Bella shook her head.

"Can't tell you. Jake has swore me to secrecy. All I can say is she is a royal bitch and I'm afraid that if I meet her that I might punch her." Angela gasped and rubbed her friends back.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Just enjoy your night with your boyfriend and his family."

 **You know the drill lol let me know your thoughts and leave me some love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fifty Shades**

 **Chapter Ten**

Bella whistled to herself as she stocked the paint cans at Newton's Hardware. She was very upbeat and excited to meet her Dom's family, but also a little nervous. She really hoped his biological mother/adoptive sister wasn't going to be there, but she knew it was a big possibility.

She didn't know much about Jacob's family other than what she had heard over the years. Sarah Black was a retired schoolteacher and Billy Black was the current Chief of the Quileute tribe and head of the council which preoccupied a lot of time and energy. She knew Billy and Sarah had two twin daughters, Rebecca and Rachel, but she wasn't sure which one was Jacob's biological mother. Rachel was a paralegal and Rebecca was a website designer. She had heard that Rebecca got married to a Hawaiian surfing legend named Solomon Finau who made a living on the reservation by giving surfing and swimming lessons to tourists. Rebecca had lived with Solomon in Hawaii for a long time, but moved back only a few years ago.

Bella hoped her knowledge of Hawaii might come in handy when she met Rebecca and Solomon. Before moving to Forks, her, her mother, and her step dad would spend their summers in Hawaii so Bella was very knowledgeable of the land, their culture, and she could even speak the language and surfed pretty well.

She hummed to herself until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and gasped as she saw Jacob standing before her, an amused smirk on his face.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" She calmed her voice when she realized she spoke too loud and she flushed.

"I was in the area." He joked with her before she pulled the volumeless earbuds out of her ears, stuffing them in her pocket. "I needed to stock up on a few things. Would you be able to assist me, Bella?" Her insides coiled at the sexually insinuation in his voice and she nodded.

"Sure, what do you need?" He gave her a teasing grin.

"Cable ties." She nodded and showed him around the store to where they found the items he desired.

"Cable ties. Anything else?" He snickered under his breath before whispering to her.

"Tape." She wasn't sure why he laughed or what he would need cable ties and tape for, but she showed him to the tape section of the store. He picked up one and a half inch black tape and one inch red tape before she tilted her head for him to name off his next item.

"Next?"

"Rope?" He teased her some more, but she wasn't sure what about. She was completely confused as to why he would need rope, tape, and cable ties. _What is the joke I'm not getting here?!_

"Right this way." They found the rope and she cut him three feet before handing it to him. "Rope, tape, cable ties. You are the perfect serial killer." She giggled to herself before he smirked.

"Not serial killer." She wasn't sure what he was hinting at.

"Okay, what is it that you would need rope, tape, and cable ties for?" He snickered before smirking knowingly at her.

"You really haven't figured it out?" She shook her head innocently and he rolled his eyes. "Think about it for a second. You are _bound_ to figure it out." He hinted and then it clicked.

She remembered in the contract that there was a mention of bondage with rope and tape. She slapped herself in the forehead before giggling.

"Oh, my god." He chuckled with her before she revealed her face, flushed to the color of a tomato. "Did you serious come to the hardware store to buy stuff for _that_ room?" He nodded proudly.

"Of course. It's the only place to find everything I need." He moved to her before he affectionately kissed her. She moaned quietly as his lips discovered hers. He cupped her face and deepened the kiss momentarily before retracting his mouth from hers. Her breath caught in her throat before gazing into his eyes. "Plus, it's almost the end of your shift. After that, you are all mine." She giggled before smirking at him. His statement was possessive yet sweet.

"Technically, I will be your mother's." She teased him and his eyes darkened.

"No, you will be mine, because after we leave my parents house, I'm planning to preoccupy your whole evening in my playroom." Her breath caught in her throat from his statement. _Already? I thought I would have until Friday to prepare myself for that_!

"Okay, um…" She trailed off as he smirked at her and she took a deep breath. "Let's get you checked out so I can finish stocking up." He nodded and she led him to the register where she rang him up. Suddenly, her coworker, Mike, walked up before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like me to bag for you, Bella?" She was very suspicious of this and cocked her head back before she noticed that Jake and Mike were having an intimidating staring contest.

"No, I'm good, thanks. I'm sure Shaylynn might need your help in the back if you really want to help someone." He looked to her curiously, nodded, and retreated. "What the hell?" She rolled her eyes before going back to ringing up Jake's order.

"He's definitely a colorful character." He spoke sarcastically and she looked to him amused.

"There is never a dull moment working with Mike Newton, that's for sure. He probably only has a job here because his mom owns the place." Jacob struggled to hold in a laugh, but it came out as a snicker.

"Don't you just hate it when someone gets a job just because they know the owner." He teased and she giggled before handing him his bag.

"Have a nice day!" She flashed a big smile before jogging back to the back of the store.

She quickly worked on her stocking and Mike came to give her a hand.

"Who was that guy? He looked familiar." Bella nodded happily.

"Jacob Black as in the owner of Q.A.R." Mike gasped at that.

"Seriously? That's cool! A guy like that shopping here!" Bella nodded as she hurried to stack up the last of the paint cans. "So, Bella, what are you doing Friday night? I've got these tickets to this awesome band that's playing." She couldn't believe this! There was nothing wrong with Mike physically. He was a very handsome young man, but he had absolutely nothing attractive to her in his head or his heart. He was conceited, selfish, and rude to almost everyone.

"Um, no offense, Mike. That sounds nice and all, but I have a boyfriend. Jake is actually the guy I'm dating." She knew Mike was stubborn and only this news would deter him.

"Oh, wow. Seriously? You are dating the richest guy in Port Angeles?" She hated that this is how people would see it, that maybe she was just with Jake for his money, because that was not the case at all.

"Yes, Jacob Black is my boyfriend. I would actually prefer it if he wasn't so successful because people wouldn't get the idea that I'm a gold digger in their heads. I'm with him for the great guy he is and nothing more." _You forgot the amazing sex._ Her subconscious threw at her. _Shut up! I'm making a point!_ She retorted to herself.

"I wasn't going to say that. I just think it's cool that you are dating such a successful guy. He will be a good influence on you . You know, a good motivation to keep you working hard while in school." She didn't expect such a mature and heartfelt reply from him, but she took it gratefully.

"Thanks."

"So, how did you meet?" He questioned and she giggled.

"His driver plowed into my car going at least twenty over the speed limit." Mike gasped.

"Holy fuck! Are you okay?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good. My car got all the damage so for now I'm out of a car, but Jake is having it fixed up since it was his driver's fault. Jake has been having his driver's drive me around and my roommate has been a big help, but still, I miss my car." He chortled and they ended the conversation there. They finished and Bella went to the bathroom to change.

She knew from Jake's attire of a black dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes, this would be a slightly formal thing. She had brought the red dress he had bought for her and pulled it on once she stripped down. She washed her face quickly before she applied a light amount of makeup.

Mike looked at her confused as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm meeting my boyfriend's family." He nodded and shot her a thumbs up before she walked out the front door. She found Jake leaned against a baby blue Ford Focus hatchback that looked fresh off the lot.

"What do you think?" He questioned with excitement in his eyes and she narrowed hers.

"It's cute, but it doesn't really seem your style. It seems more like a mommy-mobile." He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"It's not mine." She was confused as he approached her and extended her a pair of car keys with a red ribbon attached to them before she took them. "Call it your present for signing the contract." She gasped before she looked back at the sparkly vehicle.

"Jake, that's a car!" She exclaimed and he snickered.

"You _really_ don't miss much, do you?" She ran her fingers roughly through her hair.

"I already have a car, Jake." His eyes rolled once more.

"Yeah, a gas guzzler that's literally about to go out on you. Trust me, I took a look at it myself. The engine, the fuel tank, the transmission, everything is about to caput on you. It's not currently worth the money it would cost to fix it, even just the cosmetics." Her eyes narrowed as he said this.

"Jake, what did you do to my car?" She questioned with warning in her tone and he snickered.

"Nothing. It is being rebuilt to sell as a classic." She rolled her eyes as she huffed before seeing his eyes narrow, a hint of anger in them. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" She was nervous as she took note of the irritated flexing of his muscles before he grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the car. He pulled open the back door and pushed her in before he got in behind her. The door shut and her heart rated jacked.

For a moment, she regretted signing that contract with that dark look in Jacob's eye, but after a minute, that regret was gone.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her over his lap. She was surprised by this action and she wasn't sure what to expect until he pulled up the skirt of her dress over her ass.

"What did you do, Bella?" He whispered in her ear, so sexy. She bit her lip as his hand stroked her ass.

"I rolled my eyes." Her voice was so soft and sweet, but she knew it wasn't going to help her now.

"And was that being respectful?" He asked, a quiet growl within his voice.

"No."

"No, what?" She thought back and remembered in the contract the things he wanted to be called when he was his Dom self.

"No, Mr. Black." She whispered and felt his hand roughly yank down her panties to her knees. She wasn't sure what he was going to do. What could he possibly do to punish her in the backseat of this car, outside of his playroom?

She felt the sting of his hand smacking her ass and she gasped with a light laugh in it. She definitely didn't expect it to feel like that. She didn't think that she would be a woman that would enjoy being spanked. The vibration of the impact sent a wave of pleasure to her core and she bit her lip.

Another swat came across her ass and her hands gripped onto the leather upholstery, a heavy breath mixed with a moan slipped through her parted lips. Finally, the last slap came across her ass and she laughed to herself, biting her lip from her arousal.

"You liked that, didn't you?" She didn't respond as he rubbed his hand across her ass and she felt his mouth bite the flesh.

 _Oh, fuck, that felt good!_ She whimpered as he did this and smacked her ass one more time.

"I know you are turned on, honey. I can smell it. It smells so good." She felt his face move between her legs as she stayed crouched and she felt his nose on her pussy. She whimpered loudly as her shoulders rocked from her heavy breathing.

"Please, Jake." She pleaded with him to fuck her already and he groaned, slapping her ass once more.

"Not yet, baby. You will just have to deal with being this horny." He pulled her panties back over her ass and she groaned, moving away from him.

"You are definitely a tease." He chuckled before he kissed her pouty lips.

"Same to you, babe. Let's get going."

* * *

She felt nervous as Jacob walked with her hand in hand up to the door of a very nice house. It was made of gray brick with white siding. There were already three cars in the driveway, all very nice.

"Their house is very nice." She said out loud, hoping a conversation would calm her nerves.

"I hope so. After I started my business, I had this place built for them. The old house was very worn down and had a lot of issues." Her heart grew at hearing this. He must really love his parents if he did something like that for them. "They gave me everything and I wanted to do something for them in return." He answered her unasked question and she smirked at him.

"That's good, Jake. Not many people would do that for their parents." He smirked at her before he kissed the top of her head.

He didn't say he was thankful, but his action showed it.

Jacob grabbed the knob and pushed the door open before stepping in.

"Mom? Dad?" He called when he noticed the house was silent until an older woman came around the corner with a big smile. Her raven hair was covered in thick streaks of white and silver and wrinkles underlined her eyes and lips.

"Oh, my god!" She ran over which Bella thought was strange for a woman her age. "Bella!" She threw her arms around the poor girl who gasped, eyes wide.

"Wooh!" She pushed out as the woman hugged her tighter.

"Jesus Christ, I haven't seen you since you were knee high to a grasshopper!" She released her hold on the girl who kindly smiled.

 _Yes! Rub in how young I am!_

"Bella, this is my mom, Sarah." She could tell just by looking at the woman. Jacob shared some features with his maternal grandmother/adoptive mother. Their eyes and nose were very similar, but not quite the same.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Black." Bella was polite and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Please, just call me Sarah. God, you are so beautiful!" Sarah seemed so awestruck, almost to tears, but Bella was thoroughly embarrassed. No one had ever gushed over her like this and it was unreal.

"Thank you." She replied simply and quickly before Jacob chuckled.

"Mom, leave her be." Sarah scoffed at Jacob before rolling her eyes.

"Come on, you two. Rachel hasn't gotten here yet, but Rebecca, Solomon, and your dad are in the kitchen." Bella noticed the thick bobbing of Jake's Adam's Apple as he nodded.

Now, he was nervous.

Bella and Jacob followed Sarah to the kitchen where she saw two men sitting at a kitchen table, watching a small tv on the table while a woman with long, black hair and copper skin was chopping vegetables.

"Bella and Jacob are here!" Sarah called out. The men didn't look up, but the woman turned to them with a big smile. She placed down the knife and walked over, giving Bella a hug.

 _This family is really touchy, feely, aren't they?_

"It's so good to see you, Bella. You surely have grown up since I last saw you." _Well, at least, this statement wasn't about my age or make me feel too young for your brother._ "I used to babysit you when you were just a little baby." _Now, you have made me feel like a child. Thank you so much!_

"Bella, this is Rebecca." She nodded in response with a kind smile.

"It's nice to see you, too." Bella replied without acknowledging Jacob's introduction.

"Sorry if we seem a little excited. We have never gotten to meet anyone our Jacob has ever dated, if he has ever dated anyone before." Rebecca teased and Bella watched the banter with amusement.

"Hardy har har, Becca. I've 'dated' before."

"Yet, we have never met any of your past girlfriends or even heard about them." He shrugged nonchalantly as the men approached. "Bella, this is my husband, Solomon." She pointed out the tall, muscular, tan man with shoulder length, straight, black hair and a cheeky smile. "This is my dad, which you probably don't remember." She could now see why no one knew Jacob was adopted. Billy Black looked like an older version of Jacob with long, silver hair and wrinkles set across his features.

"It's good to see you, Bella. It's been a long time." Billy had the most simple and inviting greeting of them all and it made her feel so welcome

"It's nice to meet both of you." The men went back to the tv and Jacob kissed her forehead.

She wasn't sure why he was being more affectionate than normal, but she would take it willingly. She smiled to herself as he did this to her.

Rebecca giggled and pulled out a camera.

"Show me the love." Bella couldn't believe how over the top Rebecca was being about this. Was it really that big of a deal to them that they had never met any of Jacob's Subs? Charlie had never realized that he had ever met any of Bella's boyfriends until they had already broken up so why would this be any different.

Jacob wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and her hands clasped on his forearms as both smirked at the camera. They heard the click as Rebecca took the picture and the woman who didn't look like she was in her mid forties shrieked.

Rebecca looked the same age as Jacob if not younger. She aged very well and Bella hoped she would age as well as Jacob's adoptive sister.

"Oh, I'll be right back." Rebecca fled the room with Sarah and the other men were too into whatever they were watching on the small tv to notice anything around them.

"Is Rebecca your sister that um…." She trailed off as she looked to Jacob. She knew he would get what she was asking him. He cleared his throat and frowned as he released his hold on her.

"No, that would be Rachel." She was very relieved. Rebecca was so sweet. She knew, if Rebecca was Jacob's biological mother, she would struggle with being resentful to her. She imagined a heartless bitch when she thought of the woman who gave birth to him, not this nice, enthusiastic woman that was flashing pictures of them.

"Okay." Jacob released her hand and went over to the men, striking up a conversation. Bella offered Rebecca and Sarah some assistance when they came back into the kitchen. She was put on chopping duty.

Bella was nervous to meet the woman who had given birth to the amazing man that this family called her boyfriend. She remembered Jacob saying that she hated him, but she couldn't see how anyone could hate him. He was amazing in her eyes, despite the whole Dom part of him.

She heard the front door slam as she noticed Jacob and Rebecca tense.

"I'm here! I'm here!" She heard the boom of a feminine voice before she looked to the doorway of the kitchen, seeing a woman that looked almost exactly like Rebecca and a tall man the same age walk in.

This woman had her hair cut short, just long enough to tuck behind her ears. She had on dark makeup around her eyes, almost as if she was trying to hide herself like any high school goth kid would. She wore gray suit pants, a white button down, and a matching gray blazer covered by a trench coat.

"Sorry, it took so long. The traffic was _killer_." She put emphasis to the word and Bella noticed Jacob flinch as Sarah groaned.

"Rachel, be nice!" The momma bear hissed at her daughter who rolled her eyes.

"What? The traffic was really bad. Wrecks and construction all over Seattle. Isn't that right, Paul?" Rachel tried to rationalize her statement, but no one was fooled, even Bella. She knew this statement was something to reflect on Jacob, but the man didn't defend himself. He just took it like a scared little boy instead of the man she had seen he was.

It was like he was submitting to Rachel's cruelty.

"Be nice, honey." Bella heard Paul whisper into Rachel's ear.

"Well, mom, I'll be right back. I really need to pee." Rachel ignored Bella and Jacob and went to Sarah, placing a kiss on her cheek before rounding the corner.

"Sorry about her." Paul's head bowed with shame and Rebecca snickered.

"We are used to it. Bella isn't though." Rebecca nodded towards Bella who Paul smirked at.

"You must be Bella?" He extended his hand to her and she put down the knife before shaking it. "I'm Paul, Rachel's boyfriend." Bella gave him a sweet smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Paul." He nodded his head in the direction on the bathroom that Rachel retreated to.

"You will have to excuse her. She can be feisty." Paul winked and Bella took note of the disgusted look across Jacob's face.

"Don't even go there, alright?" Bella wasn't a fool. She knew Paul was insinuating in the bedroom as well as in public. She couldn't help, but laugh that he would say something like this in front of his girlfriend's family.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Gloom." Paul teased Jacob on his nearly constant serious demeanor and Bella giggled, but she knew Jacob wasn't how they had seen him. He wasn't all brooding. He laughed, smiled, and joked around like any normal guy, but that wasn't what his family got to see. "I usually just let whatever is in my head come out my mouth."

"Without much thought to the consequences." Jacob sneered and Bella looked to him confused before her eyes went back to Paul.

"That's me!" Paul flashed a big smile to everyone and the others laughed except for Jacob, who rolled his eyes in irritation.

The room was silent as Rebecca finished cooking before cheering.

"It's ready! Let's set the table." Rebecca grabbed Bella by her arm and dragged her to the dining room. Rebecca opened a cabinet against the wall full of dishes and they set the table together. In the solitude of that quiet room, Bella probed Rebecca.

"Why did Jake seem like he doesn't like Paul?" She questioned and Rebecca shrugged.

"Paul annoying the fuck out of Jake. I'm not really sure why. You would have to ask him." Bella nodded and they finished setting the table as Sarah and Billy brought in dishes of food that spread across the table. You would think they were feeding an army and not just eight adults.

Rachel brought in three bottles of wine and set them on the table.

There were four chairs on each side of the table and everyone took a seat. Jacob sat by Bella who had Solomon on her other side and Rebecca by him. Paul took a seat on the other side with Rachel next to him, Sarah next to her and Billy at the end. Dishes made their way around the table for everyone to make their plate and the room was silent until everyone had their food.

"Here you go, Bella." Solomon passed one of the wine bottles to her and Jacob snatched it from her, pouring both of them glasses of wine. She smirked at him appreciatively and he returned the gesture before he took her hand under the table.

"Bella, how old were you when you left Washington, again?" Sarah asked curiously as Bella took a small sip of the wine.

 _Do these people really not understand that I'm too young to drink? Damnit! Another age thing and now it's coming from me!_ "I was five actually. Me and my mom went to Arizona to live with my Gram for a while." Sarah nodded as Billy smirked.

"Charlie was definitely happy when you decided to move back. He wouldn't stop dancing when you told him you were coming." She giggled to herself and nodded.

"Yeah, that's my dad alright."

"How long have you been back?" Rebecca asked.

"Five years. My mom wasn't happy with my decision to move back to Forks, but she dealt with it." Billy snickered.

"Kicking and screaming, I suspect." Bella smiled and laughed to herself.

"You could say that. She's always trying to convince me to move to Florida. That's where she is at now with my step dad, Phil." Bella noticed Rachel was looking between Bella and Jacob with dirty looks.

"Have you seen her lately?" Sarah asked curiously and Bella shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sure she misses you with you being so far away and all."

"Well, I'm supposed to be flying out to visit her in a few weeks in Florida." Jacob's eyes snapped to her in a flash before mumbling.

"What?" She looked to him as his hand slipped over her thigh, up her skirt. She quickly grabbed his hand and pushed it away as Sarah got her attention.

"How is Renee doing? I haven't heard from her in a long time."

"She's good, she's happy with my step dad. The age thing with them is a little weird, but Phil is really cool. He's very active so there was always something going on when you lived with him." Sarah smiled appreciatively.

"How old is her husband?" Rachel suddenly piped into the conversation as she sipped at her wine. The room tensed other than Rachel. She looked to Bella with her head tilted, a frown on her face.

"He's thirty-two. Well, now, he is thirty-two and my mom is fifty-two." Bella answered casually and Rachel sneered.

"The big age difference must run in the family then." The room filled with gasps as Bella scowled. She was getting sick and tired of all of the comments relating to the fact that Jake was ten years older than her. That was nothing like Renee and Phil.

There was nothing wrong with her mom's and her stepdad's relationship. They were perfect for each other. They were both very active and Phil was the only guy Renee had ever dated that could keep up with her. Phil and Renee were madly in love and age didn't matter. They were on the same page in their minds, hearts, and maturity.

Bella was about to hand Rachel her ass chopped up on a platter for the whole family to see when Jacob ended the glaring contest.

"Excuse us for a minute." Jacob stood up and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her from the seat. He dragged her out to the backyard where there was a extravagant garden fill with high bushes and a nice small pond. Once they rounded the first tall bush, he picked her up by her knees, earning him a shriek, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell, Jake?" She groaned and he roughly slapped her ass through her dress. "Ow! What was that for?" She asked, unsure of what to think concerning his demeanor.

"Why didn't you tell me about going to Florida?" She huffed and slapped his back.

"What is the big deal? You have no right to be mad." He walked around the big garden until they made it to the very back, next to the large pool surrounded by a rod iron gate.

"Well, I am mad. I'm very mad, Swan!" Her eyes widened and she groaned as he roughly placed her on her feet. She took in his dark, possessive, dominating eyes and he gripped onto her cheeks, inclining her head back enough to look into his eyes and force her gaze to stay with his. "You are mine, you got that?" He took control of her mouth with his as he pawed at her backside, touching her wherever he could. She whimpered as she held his cheeks in her own hands. He grabbed her hands to pull them away and she instantly retracted from the kiss, pushing herself away from him.

"You are so damn confusing, I swear." She turned from him as she tried to get herself under control. She was angry, irritated, lustful, and happy all at the same time and she needed to stabilize those emotions quickly.

"How am I confusing?" She turned to him and leaned against the gate around the pool.

"Because you are Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I've seen you be two completely different people in just the past twenty-four hours. First, you're this intense, intimidating, introverted person. Then, you're this happy-go-lucky, goofy, extroverted man. Also, I've seen the way you acted around Rachel which was way out of left field. I don't know what the hell she meant by that whole 'traffic was killer' comment, but I saw how everyone looked panicked, including you. When your mom told her to play nice, I knew whatever it is has to do with you. You didn't even defend yourself or anything. Instead, you acted like this scared little boy that was petrified that his sister was about to beat his ass." He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't understand." Bella's eyes widened as he said this before wounding her arms around her waist.

"Why wouldn't I understand?" He didn't speak, his jaw clenched dramatically, and she stepped closer to him, taking his hands in hers. "Why won't you just let me in, Jake?" He looked down to her, eyes hard and dark. "I want to be here for you. I want to also be your friend and not just your sex slave." He huffed and removed his hands from hers.

"My sex slave? That's how you still see this? After you signed the contract, you still see this as you're my sex slave?" She gulped as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, because no matter what you say about it not being one sided, it is. You say you are devoted to me as long as I am your Sub, but you won't let me be devoted to you. You are keeping me at arm's length. I want to be here for you, but you're not letting me." He huffed.

"Have you even thought about the fact that maybe it's because if you saw me for who I really am that you might run for the hills?" She was frozen in her place when he said this and looked to her with dangerous eyes. "I'm not a hero, Bella. I'm not some knight in shining armor or some Casanova meant to sweep you off your feet. I don't do the whole hearts and flowers thing. I'm not romantic in any way and I'm never going to be that guy.

"I'm a bad guy, Bella. I make bad choices that negatively affect everyone around me and I don't give a damn who my choices hurt. I'm not going to change for anyone, let alone you. I'm exactly who I am and there is nothing you can do to change that. I hurt who I want, I fuck who I want, and I live my life by my own fucking terms and no one else's." He sneered and she turned away from him, her tears flowing violently. "Got anything to say to that, Swan?" A small sob left her lips as her arms tightened around her chest, trying to control the throbbing in her heart. "Bella…" He whispered her name, but it came out as a term of endearment.

"I'm not asking to change you. I'm only asking for you to let me in. I guess that makes me fifty shades of fucked up." She strolled towards the entrance of the garden and soon she heard his footsteps behind her.

"Bella, wait." He grabbed her arm and turned her around, seeing her damp features from her tears that had fallen. "I'm so-" She didn't let him finish as she yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"Don't even try, Jacob." She turned back around and walked around the side of the house.

"Bella, please, talk to me." She huffed. She couldn't believe him. She had been trying to get him to open up, but now it was her turn to shut him down.

"Now you want to talk? Well, it's too late. I'm leaving." She hurried to her car before shuffling with the keys to get the door unlocked.

"Bella, don't leave." He pleaded with her and she shook her head.

"Tell your family I had an emergency at my apartment. I'm sure they will understand that." She climbed in and raced off, out of the reservation. Her phone was instantly being blown up. She made the mistake of looking at the caller, seeing it was none other than the man she just deserted in front of his parents house.

She tossed her phone on the floor as her tears continued to fall.

"Fuck you, Jacob Black." She sobbed harder as she struggled to keep her car on the road. Her heart ached, her lungs throbbed, and her vision was blurred from the tears.

Her phone continued to ring off the hook, one call after another, the texts flowing through. Each time her phone went off, it felt like a piece of her heart was being ripped out.

What he had told her, those angry words, they hurt, but they also told her that no matter what she would never be more than his Sub. The worst part about it was that she knew she was falling for the very man who let her know that she would never be anything more than his sex toy. She wouldn't even be a friend.

Though he had said she was special to him, only Mrs. Robinson was able to be Jacob Black's friend, even after he was her Sub.

She knew then that he had lied to her. He lied to her to get her to sign that damn contract and now that she had, she was stuck.

Stuck being Jacob Black's Submissive.

 **There you have it. Did you enjoy Bella and Jake's first fight or did you hate me for it? Let me hear your thoughts and show me some love?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait. As I have said before, I live in an area with had reception for Wi-Fi so as soon as I get to go to town where I can get a good reception, I post what I can in the time I am there.**

 **Warning: A tear jerking revealing of some of Jake's dark past is coming in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Fifty Shades**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Once she arrived home, she grabbed her phone and went into the apartment. She could hear commotion in Angela's room so she knew Embry was there. Bella grabbed her mail off the coffee table and went to her room, rubbing away her tears the whole way to her sanctuary.

She pushed open the door and shrieked when she found Jacob sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms and he stood up, sorrow in his eyes.

"I told you the helicopter was faster." He tried to break the tension, but it wasn't working.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" She repeated her question, showing him that his attempts weren't working.

"I came to see you." She wiped away more tears before frowning at him.

"Well, I don't want to see you. Leave, now." She pointed out the door and he stood to his feet.

"Please, Bella." She shook her head and scowled.

"Go, now." She ordered, but he wasn't caving.

"Please, just listen to what I have to say. If you still want me to leave, I will." She crossed her arms and looked away from him. She didn't answer, but he knew she was giving him his moment to speak. "I'm so sorry I went off like that. That was wrong and it wasn't you, Bella. It was me and I don't know why but whenever Rachel is around, I just get on edge." Bella squinted irritation filling her.

"Do you seriously think this is about you ranting?" She looked up to him and his eyes widened.

"Well, why are you so upset?" She huffed before wiping away more of her tears.

"Because you lied to me." His eyes widened in disbelief. "You lied to me and conned me into signing that damn contract with your lies." More tears came and her shoulders trembled with her emotional tears that spilled down her face.

"How did I do that? I didn't lie to you about anything." She scoffed before her lip trembled.

"Really? Do you remember what you told me when you first showed me the contract after I told you it sounded like you were asking me to be your sex slave?" He gulped and nodded.

"I told you that it wasn't one sided, that I would be yours and you would be mine, that I would be completely devoted to you." She nodded while gritting her teeth.

"That's when you lied to me. You proved that tonight with what you said to me. You showed that the only thing that matter to you is what _you_ want, that you only will abide by _your_ terms, and that all I am to you is a hole for you to stick your dick so yes, you lied to me. My original assumption of your stupid contract was right. All you want out of me is sex and I'm not something special to you. I was an idiot to even believe that. You were just spouting off what you thought I wanted to hear to keep me sated." His jaw slacked before he approached her, sorrow, regret, and pain in his eyes.

"That's not it at all, Bella, and you should already know that." She huffed as more tears fell.

"Really? Then, tell me this. If I abided by the contract, when I'm at your house, would I be sleeping with you in your bed?" He didn't answer her, but instead, looked away to her bed. "And if I were 'special' to you, would you let me touch you or wouldn't you at least talk to me instead of pushing me away anytime I try to be your shoulder to cry on like any good friend would?" His breathing became heavy as she asked these questions, but still, he said nothing in reply to them. "That's what I thought. There is the answer. I _am_ nothing to you but a fucking sex toy, Jacob. I gave you that contract a little over twelve hours ago and already you have shown me exactly how you feel." His eyes met hers to see her heartbreak in her eyes and disgust when she looked at him. "I want you to leave and to stay away from me, period." He gasped and quickly rushed to her, snatching her hands in his.

"Please, don't do this, Bella. Just tell me, what do you want from me?" A sob left her lips and he pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "Please, don't cry, honey. I'm sorry I hurt you. You are very special to me. There are just some things I can't do." She shook her head as he guided them over to the bed where he affectionately kissed her forehead.

Her will to push him away was caving quickly and her urge to fight it was dying down.

His arms tightened around her as she buried her face in his chest.

"Just tell me. What do you want, Bella?" His voice was so sweet and soft. It wasn't his normal voice.

"I want you to open up to me." He pressed his forehead to hers and nodded. "And, when I'm at your house, I don't want to sleep in separate beds." She got no verbal response to this one. He sweetly kissed her lips instead of speaking.

Her mind fogged and next thing she knew, they were laying in her bed, making out like two teenagers, feeling at each other and kissing passionately. His hand rubbed along her smooth, cool thigh, up past the hem of her dress towards her panties. His mouth moved along her jaw and down her neck as she whimpered from his arousing touch.

"Jake." She whispered his name and he groaned in his own arousal. "Please." She pleaded with him to take off her clothes and he quickly obliged. He pulled back and pulled her dress over her head before tossing it off to the side. He went back to her, moving between her legs, and started to kiss her wildly once more. She moaned into his mouth and buried her hands in his hair. He groaned and was about to remove her hands when she shook her head. "Please, let me touch you." He pulled back and stared down at her, face flushed, lips bruised, and eyes full of desire.

"Bella." He started to protest, but she shook her head, stroking his short, silky strands.

"Please, just let me touch you." He gulped and nodded.

"Just this once." She nodded and they resumed kissing as she gripped his hair in her hands, enjoying the feel of the strands between her fingers.

She knew it would be a rarity where he would let her do this so she was grateful for it. All she wanted was to touch him when they fucked, but she could tell this wasn't fucking what was about to happen. He didn't kiss her like this and go this slow with it when they fucked.

He was getting ready to make love to her.

He pulled back for a moment to pull his shirt over his head and tossed it away. He was going to kiss her again when her hands glided down his well-defined, chiseled chest. It was so perfect, no imperfections anywhere on his chest, that she swore his body had to be carved by Adonis himself. There was no other way any man could have a body as perfect as Jacob's physique.

"Let's take this off," he whispered to her as he unclasped the front of her bra and pushed the straps over her shoulders. She rid herself of the material and went back to kissing him, clinging her hands to his muscular spine. She clawed at his bare skin as he groaned, teasing the rim of her panties with his thumb. "You are so beautiful, baby." He pulled out of the kiss with just enough space to work on his pants. While he was busy with that, Bella hurried to get rid of her panties.

He smirked as he threw away his slacks and boxers when he found her completely nude for him, her legs spread to show her shaven, succulent peach. While his eyes were trained on her pussy, hers were on his delicious, stiff cock.

"Jake?" He looked to her eyes as she bit her lip. "Can I suck your dick, please?" He groaned and laid down next to her in the bed.

"Go for it, babe." She crawled over to his erection and ran her tongue along the engorged appendage, softly moaning. He groaned as she took his head in her mouth, whimpering against his soft flesh. She sucked and ran her tongue along his tip. She was in heaven. He tasted just as good as the other time he had been in her mouth. "God, you're mouth…." He trailed off and gripped onto her hair as she took more of him into her mouth, her head bobbing and twisting just the right way to please him. "How the hell do you do that?" He moaned as she pulled him out of her mouth and ran her tongue along his length.

"I just do what feels right. You taste so good." She took him back in her mouth and he gasped dramatically before thrusting into her mouth.

"God, I bet you can't make me cum this time." He challenged her and she gagged herself on him, making him groan loudly. "Shit, baby!"

"I'll take that challenge." She teased before taking him back in her mouth, working hard for his climax. He grunted and groaned as she took all of him that she could, enjoying the taste of his swollen bratwurst. She whimpered on him as she looked to his face, seeing his chest heaving, eyes heavy, and lips parted. She never could have imagined that someone's face could look as sexy as his did right then.

She sucked harder, moved faster, and moaned louder against his stiff pole as he groaned louder.

"God, just a little more." She reached her hand under his penis and fondled his sack. He gasped and grunted, gritting his teeth, before letting out a loud sigh. In that moment, he released, his seeds filling her mouth. She was more than happy to take them and she swallowed his tasty cum before removing her lips.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed before kissing her so lovingly. Her hands moved back into his hair as his hands rubbed all over her gorgeous body.

"I'm gonna make you feel just as good as you made me feel." She moaned as he spread her legs and scooted down the bed.

"Please, Jake. I want you." He groaned as he stroked her soaked core.

"I need to get hard again. Trust me. This is going to make me _very_ hard." She moaned as his mouth connected with her center and she arched towards him. Her hands gripping his hair, she mewled for more. She panted as she gazed down at his face and he swiped his tongue across her clit over and over. She whimpered as his eyes rolled before removing his mouth from her center. "Now, I'm hard as a rock." She nodded as he moved back up her body and their lips met in a passionate, world-rocking kiss. She arched into him as he thrusted into her to the hilt. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands buried into his hair. Gripping onto her headboard, he steadied himself and started his soft rhythm of making love, gently rocking into her. She arched into him and cried out from how amazing it felt for him to be making love to her.

His mouth moved to her sweet neck as she gripped onto his glorious ass, egging him to go harder. Harder, he did. The powerful impact of his thrusts had her headboard slamming into the wall and the legs of her bed screeching against the linoleum over and over again.

"You are so amazing." He grunted in her ear as she gripped at him, enjoying how he was making her feel.

This wasn't just physical. They had crossed a line that they knew could never be drawn again. He may not have been a man who did regular relationships, but this was not how sex was for someone who just wanted sex. They were connecting on an even higher level.

This was the highest notch of lovemaking possible. Nothing could ever go above this.

"Please, cum for me. I want to feel it." He whispered to her before he sat up, staring down at her flushed face. She whimpered as he grabbed her knees and held her thighs to his chest, pounding into her. She cried out and arched as he did this. He grunted with each thrust as he threw her over the edge, screaming as loud as she could. "That's it, baby." He released her legs and went back down to her level, kissing her passionately.

He continued in on her for what had to be hours, changing position every so often to one she hadn't done before. He wouldn't get to a new position unless he got her to scream, whether she orgasmed or not.

Once he climaxed, they laid in her bed together, holding each other close. Her head pressed to his shoulder as he rubbed her back and she played with the trail of hair down the middle of his chest. They exchanged a long, intense gaze before he pressed his forehead to hers, taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing to me?" She wasn't sure what this question could possibly mean. She hadn't done anything that she knew of. Could he possibly mean she did something to his heart?

She took a deep breath before gingerly placing her hand to his stubble. She whispered his name under her breath before he gulped.

She pressed her cheek back to his chest and his fingers ran through her hair.

"On my sixteenth birthday, my dad gave me this truck he had for a long time." He started to tell a tale as she listened closely. "He had Rose fix it so it could be in perfect condition. I was excited to have my first vehicle. Me and some of my friends decided to take it out for a drive for fun. It was Quil, Embry, the Hale twins, and me." She could hear in his voice that this was a hard tale to tell. "Jasper and Jalen were very close to me back then. We did everything together, but that ride changed that." He cleared his throat before he continued with his tale. "We drove around the reservation until we found this place where everyone dumped dirt. It had been raining a lot before we got there so it was really muddy.

"Once I drove into the dirt dump, one of my front wheels popped off." She quietly gasped as he said this. "I tried to stop my truck, but I was hydroplaning. My truck hit a stump and flipped. It tumbled five times before it came to a stop. At first I didn't know it, but the very back window of the truck slid open and Jalen went out the window as the truck was tumbling. He was crushed by my truck and he was dead before any of us realized he wasn't inside the truck anymore." She slowly sat up and looked to him. His expression was hard, unable to show any emotion, and she slid her hand over his.

"That's why Rachel made that comment, isn't it?" He gulped visibly.

"I was driving so I was responsible for Jalen's death." She slowly shook her head with sadness vibrating from within her.

"Jake, there is no way you could have known that would happen. You shouldn't be blamed for that." Her voice was so soft, hoping to give him some comfort, but her words didn't.

"Jasper blames me. He hates me because of what happened that day." She shook her head before she moved closer to him.

"You had just gotten that truck, the mechanic who trained you was the one who fixed it up, and you were just being a kid. You were going for a ride with your first vehicle. You shouldn't blame yourself and no one else should either." He huffed and she knew he was going to be stubborn about this. "I wasn't always an only child. I had a half sister named Camille." She said quietly and his eyes snapped to hers. "My mom forced me to be in dance classes when I was younger like any mom would. One day, I stayed late for my class to hang out with some of the other students. I had never hung out with them, but I thought it would be fun.

"On the way to pick me up, my mom had a car accident and Camille died on impact. That's one of the real reasons I moved to Forks in the first place. I couldn't take the guilt." She shrugged and he sat up, rubbing her back.

"Why would you feel guilty about that?" She frowned as she averted her gaze to her hands.

"Because she was only out because I decided not to go home at my normal time. She would have been at home, in bed, but she was in that car and now she's dead." He cupped her face in his hands so affectionately before he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Bella, that wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong." She smirked at him with a giggle.

"Now, you see things my way." His eyes widened before he chuckled.

"You didn't just… make that up so I would see your side, did you?" She shook her head and he pulled her into his arms before laying down. "Go to sleep, honey. It's late." With that, she sweetly kissed his chest and closed her eyes, drifting off into lala land.

 **Do you feel bad for Jake? Do you think Jasper should still hate Jake for what happened? Let me know your thoughts and how much you love me right now LOL**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fifty Shades**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Bella's eyes slowly fluttered as she felt the warm arms tighten around her and she smiled to herself. She thought once she fell asleep that he might leave, but he didn't. Jacob stayed with her all night and he was still holding her.

Her heart fluttered as this sunk in and she looked up to his face. He looked so content, so flawless, in his sleep. No crease on his forehead or frown lines. He looked like a teenager when he was asleep.

 _So perfect._ She thought to herself before she peeled his hands off of her. She watched as, with a groggy groan, he turned onto his chest, half of his face pressed into the pillow. She silently giggled before she climbed out of bed. She grabbed his shirt from the floor, buttoning it up, before she emerged from her room.

She made her way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee before getting on cooking breakfast. She knew there was herself, Angela, and Jacob to feed so she made a large stack of pancakes before moving onto the eggs.

She shrieked when she felt warm arms wrap around her. A chuckle came from behind her before she relaxed.

"Don't scare me like that, Jake." He kissed her cheek before moving down her neck.

"Good morning, beautiful." She softly moaned as his hands massaged her waist.

"Morning to you, too." He turned her face and gave her a passionate kiss before releasing it. "You are probably late for work." He chuckled before she went back to working on the eggs, scrambling them to perfection.

"I only work half the day on Tuesday. I always take the morning off." She hummed in response.

"How do you pull that off?" He snickered in her ear before hugging her against his chest.

"The boss approves." He teased and she laughed at his joke. _Damn smartass!_

"I bet he does." Jacob chuckled before he kissed her cheek.

"I've got at least three hours before I have to leave so I'm all yours." She shivered slightly as he said this.

 _All mine. That's nice._ She thought to herself cheerfully as she heard Angela's bedroom door open and close, followed by laughter.

"I smell food!" Angela called out and Bella was surprised when both her and Embry rounded the corner.

 _He actually stayed the night? That girl has some explaining to do once he leave!_ Bella waved as she finished the eggs and started on making bacon.

"Hey, bro." Embry patted Jacob on the shoulder and Bella was instantly confused, but she would wait to question Jake on what Embry just called him.

"Morning." Jake gave a simple reply as Embry went to the fridge and Bella gave Angela a knowing look, earning her a wink.

"I hope everyone is hungry." Angela snickered.

"You definitely are making enough to feed an army." Bella rolled her eyes and finished the bacon before getting out four plates.

"I'm hungry so sue me." Bella stuck her tongue out at Angela who returned the notion. Embry grabbed four coffee mugs from the cabinet. The four of them made their own plates and sat at the kitchen table, eating silently.

Angela excused herself to her room and Jacob got up, giving Bella a big kiss which left her flushed.

"Be right back." She nodded as Embry helped her take the dishes to the sink.

"So Jake spent the night?" Embry questioned. Bella didn't think he was a big talker so it seemed strange that he was probing her.

"Wasn't the first time he has." She looked as Embry nodded, a kind smile on his face.

"He's different with you. It's nice to see him like that." Her eyes narrowed as she started washing dishes while Embry helped dry them.

"How so?" She really wanted to know how his relationship with her differed from his past Submissives.

"With you, he's how he used to be before stuff got complicated. He's never looked at his other _girls_ like he looks at you. It's like his feelings are a lot deeper than he wants to let on. I've known Jake all of my life. Trust me when I say you aren't just one of his _girls_ to him." She knew Embry was talking this way in case Angela was listening in. When he said girls, he meant Jacob's past Subs and this warmed her heart.

One of Jake's best friends in the world, one of the few people who knew about Jacob's BDSM relationships, knew she was different to Jake and that she had a special place in his heart. Then, she recalled what he had said to her the night before.

 _What are you doing to me?_ She was doing something to him unconsciously and she had no idea what it was.

"Thanks. I appreciate you saying that." She gave him a smile and Jake walked back into the kitchen. Embry backed away and Jacob moved over to Bella before surrounding her in his embrace.

"Hey, beautiful." She giggled before he kissed her. Her hands clutched to his chest as he continued to love her mouth with his.

"No fucking in my kitchen!" Angela squeaked out a tease and Bella pulled out of the kiss before glaring at Angela.

"One, we were just kissing, and two, I am the only one who cooks or does dishes in this kitchen. Hell, I'm the only one who does any cleaning in the kitchen so if I want to have sex with Jake in the kitchen, I will." Jake snickered as Angela rolled her eyes.

"Nope, I already marked it as my territory." Bella grimaced as she said this.

"Ew! When the hell did this happen?" She questioned with disgust and Angela giggled.

"Right after we moved in. Oh, and it was Edward, your ex, by the way." Angela teased and Bella rolled her eyes.

"That is just gross, Ang. Just run off to your class already." Angela snickered and waved as she dragged Embry out the door with her.

"Angela hooked up with one of your ex's?" Jacob questioned and Bella shrugged.

"She has actually hooked up with every guy I have dated after the breakup. I told her I didn't care if she did and it always seemed to be timed right with her breaking up with whatever guy she was dating." Jacob nodded as she watched his Adam's Apple bob in his throat.

She could see he was nervous.

"Do you stay in contact with any of your ex's?" Now, she knew why he was nervous. She giggled and shook her head.

"Well, none except for Edward. He pops by to hang out every once in awhile, but that wasn't until we moved in here. He wanted to be friends again once he realized he was gay." Jake's jaw slacked before he threw his head back laughing.

"Are you saying you dated a gay guy?" She nodded with a little snicker slipping from her lips.

"I guess, I did. Now that I think about it, it was a little strange that he was the only guy I ever dated that never asked me for sex. Actually, that was my only breakup that wasn't sex related." His eyebrow raised with suspicion.

"How were your breakups sex related?"

"Because me and all of my ex-boyfriends, except for Edward, broke up because they wanted sex from me and I said no." He frowned at this and she giggled as a thought registered. "Why are you asking about guys I have dated anyways?" He shrugged as if it didn't matter to him.

"Just curious, I guess. Angela did bring it up." He dragged her over to the couch and they turned on the tv. They searched around for something to watch before they settled on Cartoon Network.

"Seriously? You want to watch cartoons?" He shrugged with a goofy smirk.

"You got a problem with cartoons?" She shook her head.

"Nope. Gumball is actually pretty trippy." He wasn't sure what she meant until he looked at the episode they were watching where the blue cat and the orange fish were traveling through time to make it to class on time and everything was changing with each new thing they did. He snickered as they ended up in a classroom with everyone having orange and blue heads.

"Okay, this is a little trippy." She threw her head back laughing before he kissed her forehead.

"Do you even watch tv very often?" He shrugged a little.

"Not really, just when there is nothing else to do. I used to watch a lot of tv before my business got so popular." She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder just as the doorbell rang. She quickly looked to the clock and saw it was only ten in the morning.

"Who the heck could that be?" He chuckled and both of them went to the door. Bella looked through the peephole and saw none other than Renee Dwyer standing on her doorstep. She quickly gasped and covered her mouth.

"What is it?" Jake whispered as Bella backed away from the door.

"My erratic, harebrained mother. Shit!" She whispered quietly and his eyes widened, looking between her and the door.

"What is the matter?" Bella looked down at herself, still in just his shirt, and motioned to her whole self.

"I look like I just got fucked ten ways from Sunday." He snickered as she said and gripped her hair nervously. "If my mom sees me like this, the twenty questions will be never ending and I really am not looking forward to that happening. The last thing I want is a sex discussion with my mother." He nodded with a sweet smile.

"Give me back my shirt. I'll let her in while you get yourself cleaned up." _You are amazing, Jacob Black!_ She cheered on the inside and gave him a thankful grin before pulling his shirt over her head. His eyes instantly scanned her naked body and she whistled for his attention.

"Eyes up here." He winked at her, took his shirt, and gave her a kiss.

"Go, babe." She raced off to her room, grabbed some clothes, and headed to the bathroom. She hurried as she jumped in the shower. She quickly washed her whole body and her hair in less than three minutes before she jumped out. She towel dried her hair before brushing it out and slipping on the tank top and yoga pants she brought into the bathroom with her.

Silently, she opened the door to hear her mother's laughter from the living room. She was worried about her mother meeting Jacob, but not for her approval. Renee was very observant. She knew once her mother saw Bella and Jacob interact that she would know Jacob wasn't just a friend.

Bella slowly emerged to the living room and Renee was excited to see her daughter. She ran to her and hugged her with a shriek.

"Bella! Oh, god! I missed you!" Bella giggled as she was released from the death grip of Renee.

"Hey, Mom. What are you doing here?" She asked curiously as she stole a glance at Jake. He was smiling at her. She hoped Renee didn't notice that Jake's hair was disheveled, his shirt wrinkled, and that he was barefoot in the living room.

"Phil had a game in Seattle so I decided to surprise you with a visit. Jacob told me all about your little mishap with the coffee. You have always been such a clutz." _Jake, you are a fucking genius!_

"Yeah, along with two left feet, I have two left hands, I guess." She wasn't sure exactly what he told her mother so she kept it simple.

"Well, do you guys have plans?" She asked as she looked to Jacob who shook his head.

"No, actually, I was just about to head out. I have to get to the office." He made an excuse to leave before smirking at Bella and grabbing his shoes from next to the door. _Did you get all your stuff from my room before answering the door?_ She had been worried he would need an excuse to go to her room to gather his stuff, but he had thought all of this through.

"Well, that's a shame. It was very nice meeting you." He nodded politely.

"Likewise, Renee." He gave Bella a special smile that she was sure Renee would pick up on. "Bye, Bella." Her heart fluttered and she gave a small smile.

"Bye...Jacob." She paused to say his name for a breath before he opened the door and left. Renee's jaw slack with an appreciative gleam in her eye.

"Oh, my god. That man is _gorgeous_." Bella nodded as they moved the couch. Bella wanted to avoid the subject of Jacob as much as possible.

"So, how is Phil doing? Has his team been winning this season?" Renee shook her head while grabbing Bella's hand.

"You are not getting off that easy. I am not fooled for a second. One, I got a call yesterday from Charlie saying he met your _boyfriend_ which I had no idea you had and now that handsome thing answers the door while you are so _conveniently_ taking a shower from spilling coffee. Your Gran didn't raise a fool, sweetie." She really wished her mother was a fool. She knew Renee was going to have a bunch of questions for her and this was the only aspect of her mother that she didn't like.

"Yeah, so Jake's my boyfriend. Is there a problem with that?" Renee snickered.

"No problem at all. How did you meet?" Bella bit her lip from her nerves.

"I had a car accident and Jake was very helpful." _And he asked me to be his Sub which I accepted._ She continued in her head.

"A car accident? That's definitely a very odd way to meet a man." Renee teased her daughter who blushed appropriately. "How long ago was that?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Mom!" She exclaimed with disbelief.

"Come on, honey! I want details!"

"Oh, my god! Dad only saw me and Jake together by coincidence. We only went on our first date on Friday." _Where_ _he_ _fucked_ _my_ _brains_ _out_ _over_ _seven_ _times_ _in_ _twelve_ _hours_. "Jake popped by the school to wish me luck and Dad just happened to do the same thing at the same time. It's not like I introduced Jake to Dad with it all planned out." _Not_ _to_ _mention_ , _right_ _after_ _that_ , _he_ _fucked_ _me_ _in_ _his_ _car_ _with_ _his_ _driver_ _riding_ _us_ _around_. Renee nodded, egging her daughter to continue. "Thank to Dad, I had to meet Jake's family last night because not only did he call you, but he called Jake's mom, too." _And_ _I_ _was_ _forced_ _to_ _endure_ _a_ _short_ _meeting_ _with_ _the_ _biological_ _mother_ _from_ _hell_. Renee's eyes narrowed.

"Wait, wait, wait." Bella went silent as her mother interrupted her rant about the repercussions of Charlie blabbing to everyone about her relationship with Jacob Black. "Charlie knows Jake's parents?" Bella quickly realized that Renee didn't make the connection and Charlie never told her exactly who their daughter had been 'dating'.

"Well, yeah. You do, too. His name is Jacob Black. Ring any bells, Mom?" She teased and Renee's jaw slacked in shocking disbelief.

"No way! You are dating Sarah's son?" Bella bit her lip and nodded. "Oh, my god! He looks so different from the last time I saw him. He has grown up from the fifteen year old boy he was when we moved away from Forks." Something suddenly occurred to Bella in that moment when Renee said this.

 _Jake was fifteen when we moved away. He was a Sub at this point._

"Mom, did you or Dad know a friend of Jake's family named Rose or something like that?" Bella was curious about this woman. Was it possible someone knew or had any clue about what he had done to Bella's 'boyfriend'?

"Oh, you mean Rosalie Hale, don't you?" She remembered Jake had mentioned that the Hale twins were Rose's nephews so maybe this was her maiden name.

"Yeah, I think so. She was Jake's mentor around the time you and Dad got divorced." Renee smirked.

"Yes, I remember her. She was so helpful to the Black's. From what I remember, Jacob was always at her house, learning from her and hanging out. I thought it was a little odd that a fifteen year old boy would be hanging around a fifty-something year old woman, but eh, times change, I guess." _Times_ _have_ _definitely_ _changed_.

"Did anyone else think there was anything weird about that?" Renee shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not really. Emmett, Rosalie's husband, was an old friend of Billy's so they saw no harm in Jacob hanging out over there. Plus, he was friends with their nephews so he was already around there a lot." Bella nodded in understanding. "He must have done a lot of learning over there since he is a mechanic now." _He_ _learned_ _a_ _lot_ _more_ _than_ _auto_ _mechanics_ , _that's_ _for_ _sure_.

"Wait, how did you know about the mechanics stuff?" Bella inquired and Renee smirked.

"I talked to Sarah when you were...ten and she said he had just opened up his own shop and it was really successful." Bella bit her lip as she readied herself to reveal what Jacob's occupation really was now.

"He's not a mechanic anymore. He's actually...a businessman now." Renee's eyes widened then Bella resumed. "His shop, it got really popular so he expanded it. He's got a lot of shops up and down the coast so he's gotten into the business aspect more than being a mechanic." Renee smiled big.

"I knew that boy was destined for great things, but be fair-warned." Bella raised an eyebrow to her mother, challenging her to continue. "Men like that, god forbid an accident may happen, but if you were to get knocked up-" Bella didn't let her continue.

"Stop right there, Mom. That's not going to happen."

"Honey, accidents happens. I'm just saying ambitious men tend to remove themselves from the picture if their girlfriend ends up pregnant." Bella scowled. She didn't need Renee to rub this in her face. She already knew Jake didn't want any children even though she did. She knew this is where they butted heads for an extended future.

"Mom, Jake and I already had that discussion. Jake doesn't want kids, period, so I already know where he stands with that. No need to rub it in, alright?" Renee dropped it quickly as her daughter brought this part up.

* * *

Bella groaned as Angela sat on the couch with her. She was completely frustrated with her mother for the thing she said about Jake and the possibility of an accidental pregnancy popping up.

"I can't believe her! I don't know how my mom could be so insensitive. I know exactly why she was so interested in my relationship with Jake." Bella wasn't stupid. She knew Renee too well not to know why she was probing.

"Why do you think that is?" Angela asked, caring like any friend would.

"Because my mother wants me to be a damn gold digger and she wants me to be after Jake's money." Angela gasped in horror. "I'm not and I'm never going to be after his money. The least attractive thing I find about him _is_ his money. I'd prefer it if he was dirt poor because then he couldn't buy these extravagant gifts that he does." Angela smirked proudly.

"I know that, honey, but what extravagant gifts do you mean? You mean the pen and laptop, right?" Bella shook her head before holding up the set of Ford car keys.

"The latest one was a car that he isn't taking no for an answer." Angela's jaw dropped.

"Jacob Black bought you a car?" Bella nodded with disgust across her face.

"It's a nice car, but I think it's too much." Angela nodded while patting her friends back. "Enough about me, my mom, and Jake. Did Embry _really_ stay the night?" Bella teased her friend who for the first time in a long time blushed, tugging her sweater around her frame.

"Yeah, so what?" She tried to shrug it off, but Bella wasn't buying it. She knew Angela. Her number one rule was for a man to never stay the night with her. It was a strange way to create space and have her privacy even in a relationship.

"So, what? Ang, you have _never_ let a guy spend the night with you. Tell me." Angela bit her lip before the biggest smile came across her face. "Oh, my god." Bella exclaimed as the realization hit her. "You fell for him!" Angela nodded with her face flush.

"I have. Oh, my god. Embry is so great. He actually asked me on a date and we went out. It was so wonderful. He took me to this nice Italian restaurant downtown with this great…" Angela continued her long tale to her friend of the beginning of her blossoming romance with Embry Call. Bella was very happy for her friend, but a part of her was envious.

Though things were great between her and Jake, she knew it wouldn't last forever. She couldn't be his Sub forever. He would never want to progress to actually being her boyfriend. Jake didn't want the same things as her out of life. She wanted to be a writer, have a family, a husband, and to live happily ever after like any other hopeless romantic. He just wanted a Sub and to live from contract to contract. She could never have a family with him, marry him, or have her happily ever after with him.

She cared about him and it was more romantic than she knew was healthy for her, but she wasn't sure she would want to have a forever with Jacob Black as he was, as a Dominant and as his Submissive.

She wanted just him. He was very damaged from past daggers from all directions, but he wasn't the only one. She had her own demons, but they never led her down the path his had.

"...so yeah, he stayed the night." Angela ended her tale and Bella gave a happy smile to her friend though it was fake. "Bella, what's wrong?" She shook her head before hugging her friend.

"Nothing important. I'm so happy for you. You deserve to be happy."

 _He's_ _different_ _with_ _you_. Embry's words haunted her and disturbed what she knew was her reality. It made her hopeful for a future with her Dom, but she shouldn't be hopeful.

"Bella, talk to me." Bella pulled back as tears filled her eyes.

"I really don't want to talk about it." She said honestly. She wanted to bottle it all up. She got the perfect out of the conversation when her phone went off. "Excuse me." She picked up her phone and saw none other than Jake was calling her. Her heart sped up when she realized this and she put the phone to her ear. "Hey." She spoke soft and kindly.

"Hey, beautiful." She blushed as he said this and Angela smirked at her friend before retreating to her room.

"What's up?" She asked. She was used to texting with him. He usually didn't call her out of the blue unless it was something important.

"What are your plans for the night?" She smiled to herself.

"Well, I don't know. I was thinking of going to my room to mastrabate and neglect you of the opportunity to watch." She teased him with a devious smirk on her face.

"That would be breaking a rule."

"Well, you have already broken many of your rules like sleeping in a bed with someone else and letting me touch you." She swore she heard him growl through the phone and, god, that sound was so sexy.

"Well, I'd like to break another one. I want to take you out tonight. Would that be completely out of the question?" She was ecstatic for such a request. He had said he didn't date, but not only had he added it in on the contract, he also was requesting to take her on one then.

"I'm not sure. When were you wanting to take me out?" Then, there was a knock at her door and the phone clicked, notifying her to him hanging up. She raced to the door and opened it. She found Jake standing there in just jeans and a black, flannel shirt, hair perfectly groomed. He held up a single white rose for her.

Her breath caught as she saw him there, his smile as dazzling as ever.

"I haven't even given you my reply, Jake." He rolled his eyes before he pulled her through the threshold into his embrace. His lips met hers in an overly passionate kiss before he released her, leaving her breathless.

"I was about ninety-five percent sure you wouldn't turn down a proposal for us to go on a date. What do you say?" Her breath caught in her throat before she gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'm definitely not dressed for a date." She was still wearing her yoga pants and tank top from earlier, but he didn't care.

"You are dressed perfectly for what I have planned. Come on." She smirked at him before kissing him again.

"Okay, let's go." He escorted her out the door and she found a motorcycle parked in front of her apartment. "Wait, where is your car?" She inquired and he chuckled.

"The bike is necessary for this journey. Trust me." She did trust him. She knew he would never put her in danger so she straddled the bike behind him. He quickly handed her a helmet as he put on his. She latched hers and before she knew it they were off, headed on their first date as Dom and Sub.


	13. Chapter 13

Fifty Shades

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Bella slowly strolled into Jacob's forest mansion for her first weekend as his Sub. She was excited, but also nervous about this. What could she expect from what was going to happen within these walls, specifically the walls of his Red Room of Pain? Jacob always chastised her for calling it this, claiming it was for pleasure not pain, but the name just stuck.

Plopping her bag on the sofa, she made her way to the kitchen and rummaged the fridge for something to cook. She knew it was a pattern in Jake's behavior that he wanted her to eat _constantly_ , like he thought she didn't eat when he wasn't around. She hoped he was hungry when he arrived.

She found the right stuff to make her famous lemon pepper pork chops with a nice salad as a side dish. She started cooking and was still grilling the pork chops when she heard the front door open and close.

"Bella?" She heard Jacob call for her and he emerged into the kitchen where the wonderful smell of her food was coming from.

"Hey, Jake. Are you hungry?" She teased him with what he was _continuously_ asking her.

"Definitely. That smell amazing." She giggled before flashing him a big grin.

"I told you I know what I'm doing in the kitchen." He moved to her and wrapped his arms around her.

He hadn't seen her since he took her on their date where he took her to the beach for a nice stroll and small picnic. It was simple and amazing. It was the perfect date in her mind. They had spent hours on that beach just talking. He had revealed a lot to her about his childhood.

She knew his birthday was coming up and she had an early gift to give him. It took a lot of hard work. All of her free time on Wednesday and Thursday she spent doing research and meeting through different people to get what she searched to give him.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear so affectionately and she relaxed into his embrace.

"I missed you, too." She whispered back as she turned off the fire to the stove. They stood there for a minute, just holding each other, wishing they didn't have to go the whole forty-eight hours without seeing each other that they just endured. "I got something for you." She confessed as he chuckled and she turned to him, a secretive grin on her lips.

"Really? And what might that be?" He teased her and she blushed.

"You will just have to wait. Patience is a virtue." He groaned as she said this. She grabbed two plates and filled one for him before doing the same to a plate for herself. She handed him his plate and they both went to the table before silently chowing down.

They stole glances at each other through their quiet meal. It was nice. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was very comfortable and perfect.

"So, when am I going to see this thing you have for me?" He challenged her with a raise of his eyebrow and she giggled before she got up from the table. She grabbed her duffle bag from the sofa and unzipped it, grabbing the gift wrapped package for her beau.

She strolled back over to him with a big, cheerful grin on her face. Plopping down in his lap, she handed him the package.

"Call it an early birthday present." He rolled his eyes before giving her the sweetest kiss in history.

"Thank you, honey." She rested her head on his shoulder and he slowly tore the perfectly placed wrapping paper. He pulled back the tape from the medium sized package before pulling back the flips.

He pulled out the small book from within it.

"What is this?" He asked, taking notice of his first name in calligraphy on the front of the baby blue and forest green cover, the mood of the design similar that to the decorations of a baby room.

"I didn't make it. I just tracked it down. Open it." He was very befuddled, but still, he opened it. Shock filling him.

He was surprised by the array of baby photos of his that he couldn't ever recall seeing. He flipped the pages and they went from birth to five years of age. Then, he saw a photo of a woman and a man holding a small baby in a baby blue blanket, big smiles on both of their faces.

"How did you get this? Who are these people?" He asked in a low, quiet voice and she sighed as she rubbed his forearm in support.

"They are Diane and Wendell Carter." He gulped as he heard these names for the first time since he was a little kid. "They were your first adoptive family, Jacob." He sat down the book on the table and she noticed the rigidness in his body left, replaced with a relaxation in his shoulders.

"How did you get this?" He asked his previous question and she took a deep breath.

"A lot of research. I was able to find a niece of Diane's that was in possession of all of their stuff, even after all these years. When I told her I knew you, she gave this to me for you to have. I was just hoping to find a picture of you with Diane since you did say she treated you so well.

"You were with them from the time you were five days old to five years so there was a lot of photographs of you in their possessions." She hoped this gift wouldn't upset him or make him feel bad at all. She gazed up at his face as he closed the book and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a world-shattering, passion-filled kiss, holding her close all the while.

"Thank you." He whispered before giving her another kiss and she gripped at his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Jake." She whimpered into his mouth and he groaned.

"Get up, babe." She did as he asked and he quickly grabbed her hand. "I want to take you to my playroom." He stated and her breath caught in her throat. He sweetly stroked her cheek before she gazed up at him.

"You do?" He nodded and pulled her beside him down the hall to his playroom. He quickly unlocked the door and switched on the light.

This was the first time she had been in here since she signed the contract. Her nerves were starting to kick in as she looked at all of his tools on the walls.

She turned to him and he gave her a sweet kiss before he pulled her hair out of the hair tie. She was surprised by this. He pulled back and looked over her body before he pulled the black sundress she wore over her head, tossing it to the floor. Next, he undid her bra and pulled it down her arms.

"Take off your shoes." She slipped off her sandals quickly and he motioned for her to turn around. She did as he asked.

She was confused when he took her hair in his hands and started to braid it back.

"Whenever you come in here, this is how I want you to look. Understand?" She nodded quickly.

"Yes." She whispered and he quickly pulled her back into his body, yanking back the braid to incline her neck.

"Yes, what?" He whispered so seductively in her ear as she moaned.

"Yes, Master." She wasn't sure why her calling him this turned her on, but it did. She dripped from how aroused she was.

"That's my girl." He released himself from her. She wanted him to keep touching her and love on her body, but he had something else in mind.

"Sit down on your knees." She wasn't sure what this was about, but she obliged to his command. With a shallow breath, she rested her ass on the heels of her feet which was very uncomfortable. "Place your hands on your legs." She did, rubbing her hands nervously on her thigh. "Keep your eyes down." She looked to her hands and she wasn't sure what this position he had her in could possibly do for him sexually. "Whenever I ask you to come in here, I want you to sit just like that next to the door, facing away from it. Do you understand?" She gulped nervously.

"Yes, Master." She wanted to laugh at this name, but she didn't feel right calling him 'Mr. Black' in the playroom and 'sir' would surely make her laugh until she couldn't breathe.

She heard him retreat, but she didn't dare look to see what he was doing. She stayed in the position he put her in. The only thing she could hear was the clanking of metal and his heavy footsteps before she felt his presence right behind her.

"Extend out your left hand." She reached out her hand behind her towards him with her eyes squinting. He lightly chuckled before he grabbed her palm, placing it closer to her as if she were an Egyptian hieroglyph. "Stay completely still."

Her fear instantly nagged at her. What if she couldn't obey this command? What if she couldn't stop herself from moving like a reflex?

She felt something smooth gingerly touch her shoulder and glide down her bicep to her forearm. It finally made contact with her hand before it gently slapped the skin.

 _That's it?_ She questioned herself, but she still didn't move.

"I told you all of the fear is in your head." She gulped, but stayed still per his request. "Stand up." She moved to her knees and slowly stood on her feet. He walked around her and smirked at her as she gazed at him. "Keep your eyes down." She did as he said before he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. He grabbed her hand and walked her over to what looked like a bar with cuffs hanging from a chain. He adjusted the height of the bar before putting Bella's hands in the cuffs.

Now, her heart rate was jacked, pounding away in her chest. It rang so loud in her ears she knew he had to hear it.

His hand moved from her wrist, caressing his way down her arm until his fingers barely touched her bare breast.

"Are you scared?" She was breathing hard and it was suspicious to him.

"Yes." His fingers landed under her chin and tilted it up for their eyes to meet.

"You have nothing to be scared of." He passionately kissed her and she whimpered into his mouth as he gripped his hands onto her ass through her silk panties before he spanked her plump bottom. She moaned into his mouth before he released the kiss. He turned his back to her and she watched as he moved to the bracket on the wall holding up his different floggers.

Her fear came back as she saw him grab the one with long, thin straps of black leather hanging off the tip of it. He walked back over with a dark, possessive look in his eye. Slowly, he circled her, hanging from those cuffs.

Her nerves were shot until the moment he stopped behind her. Her heart thumped in her ear once, twice, three time before she felt the sting of the leather make contact with the back of her thighs.

She gasped and put her eyes to the floor. It felt good, just like when he spanked her. A quiet moan slipped through her lips and he did it again. Her head fell back as he did this and her thighs subconsciously rubbed together, her juices collecting in her panties.

Slowly, he strolled around her, snapping his flogger against her alabaster skin every second, and she moaned with each flicker of his wrist.

"You like that, don't you?" She whimpered as he snapped his flogger against her back and she nodded.

"Yes, Master." His flogger dropped to the floor, clattering with the linoleum, and his arms came around her waist. His lips met her neck passionately as she moaned loudly.

"That's my girl. You did good." She hoped this meant he would fuck her already, but he wasn't going to quite yet.

He removed his mouth from her skin and walked around her. Their eyes met and he lustrously kissed her supple lips, gripping at her exposed flesh. She whimpered desperately as his hands moved down to those glorious thighs of hers.

"Please." She begged as he released the kiss and started to descend down her body, kissing her perky breasts.

"Please what?" Her head fell back as she panted, the feel of his tongue on her areolas almost too much for her to contain herself.

"Please, fuck me." She pleaded for him and he chuckled before bending down in front of her.

"Not just yet. Be patient." He grabbed her leg and placed it on his shoulder before pushing her panties off to the side, revealing her glistening peach. "God, you are so wet." She nodded before his mouth sucked on her center. Her head fell back and she mewled out in pleasure.

He sucked, licked, and bit at her enflamed core. She cried out as he continued in on her, taking her quickly to the brink of abyss.

"Oh, my _God_!" She screamed out as her orgasm hit and her body went limp from the strength behind it. He kissed the front of her pussy one last time before he replaced her panties over her core.

"Thatagirl." He stood up and released her from her restraints. He dragged her over to the table in the middle of the room. He bent her over the small table and restrained her hands in the metal cuffs before he yanked down her panties. "You want me? You got it, babe. This is what you get when you behave." She heard his pants clatter with the floor before he lifted one of her legs onto the table and slammed into her soaked peach, stretching her around him.

She cried out as he did this. He grabbed her braid and yanked her head back as he slammed into her over and over again. She screamed out with each powerful thrust of his hips.

Her entire body was overly sensitive and her senses were on overdrive. Everything he had done to her body brought her to this.

"You take it, babe. You take all of it." He grunted and groaned dramatically as tears leaked out of her eyes from the amazing sensation on her walls. His fat cock inside of her, the way it moved inside of her, it drove her towards another orgasm, although her body struggled with it.

Suddenly, he extracted himself from her and she gasped from the loss of contact. Just as quickly as he moved away from her, he flipped her over, her back impacting with the wooden table. She made an umph noise and he quickly moved over her. With a passionate kiss, he buried himself back into her and she arched into him. Her body bobbed with the strength of his thrusts as his mouth moved down her jaw, to her neck. She moaned out loud as she threw her head back.

He was driving her further over the edge with each hard, fast drive into her. He grunted dramatically into her ear as he bit into her neck.

"Bella." He groaned her name just as he dumped his load into her which ignited her own release. She let out a breath of relief as he released her wrists from the metal cuffs that held her still. "That wasn't anything to be afraid of, was it?" She shook her head as he picked her up in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as he walked them out of the playroom.

She felt so relaxed and at ease in his arms after what he had just shown her. She didn't need to be afraid of his playroom. He didn't hurt her at all. Even with her bound and spanked continuously, he was still affectionate with her. She was believing less and less that this whole relationship was surrounded by the sexual aspect of it.

There was no possible way in her mind that he couldn't feel the same way about her as she did him. This thought brought her loads of comfort.

She didn't question where he was taking her. She was just happy being in his arms.

She was confused when she felt him release himself from her and her body was gently placed onto the cloud-like heaven of his bed before opening her eyes. He chuckled as their eyes met and he smirked playfully at her.

"Weren't you just asleep?" She giggled and shook her head.

"No, I was just very relaxed." He snickered before he crawled up her body, grabbing her hands in his before pinning them to the mattress.

"I bet you were." He whispered in the sexiest voice she had ever heard before giving her such a lascivious kiss. She whimpered as her stomach clenched with desire.

Suddenly, he pulled back, breathless, before smirking.

"Come on, babe." She was bewildered by his request, unsure of where he would want to take her in her nakedness, but she slowly moved out of the bed to him. Gently grasping her hand, he guided her to his bathroom. With a flick of the switch, the room illuminated and he brought her over to the bathtub. He released his grip on her and plugged up the tub, poured in some ocean breeze bubble bath, and turned on the water.

She was very befuddled by watching this. Why would he be drawing a bath? Was he wanting her to relax? Was he wanting to do some kinky sex stuff in this tub? What was the purpose of this?

He turned and was amused by her perplexed eyes.

"We are going to get you all nice and clean." He answered her silent question and she smirked. "Come on, honey." He took her hand and helped her into the bath. She slowly sank into the warm liquid before he moved in behind her, pulling her back into his chest. Love filled her heart as she rested her head back on his chest, her palm rubbing his slick forearm.

They sat there in silence as he rubbed his hands over her arms and massaged her shoulders with a gentle touch. She quietly moaned when he applied a slight pressure and a smile graced her lips.

This was heaven, sitting in this tub with a man who made her feel so alive, so cared for, with just his presence.

"Jacob?" She softly spoke his name and he hummed in response before kissing her shoulder. There was a question she wanted to ask him and this was as good as a time as any. "I'm just curious. Have you ever...been in love?" She really wanted to know. She wouldn't be one to judge if he hadn't. She had never been in a relationship long enough to fall in love, but she felt it coming quickly with him, fast approaching and something she had no control over.

"No, I haven't." He replied quickly before massaging his hands down her thighs.

"You never fell for any of your Sub's?" He shook his head before grabbing the body wash and taking a small amount into his hands.

"No. If I had a Sub who developed feelings for me, I released her from the contract." He said honestly and her heart clenched. He rubbed the suds in his hands over her chest, stomach, and arms obsessively.

"Why?" She questioned further. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but not at the cost of losing him.

"Some people aren't worthy of love, Bella." She gasped as he said this. She quickly turned her face to look at him, seeing the seriousness in his eyes.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" He shrugged while taking the opportunity to wash her back.

"Why, are you the hopeless romantic that believes everyone deserves love?" She blushed and nodded with a shy smile.

"Of course, I am. I'm a writer, Jake. I haven't met a single person that I think is unworthy of being loved and that includes you. You aren't heartless. You are caring, giving, strong, and sweet when you _want_ to be." He chortled as he said this. He cupped her cheek in his hand and stroked the flushed flesh. "I don't think you are unworthy of it. On the contrary, I think you deserve it more than anyone else I know." He gazed at her thoughtfully as his thumb stroked over her bottom lip. "You have had so much heartache in your life. You deserve to see the upside to having a heart." He was so moved by her words that he urgently kissed her.

She moaned as his mouth moved with hers. Turning around, she straddled his waist and he grabbed her hands. She thought he was going to restrain her, but he placed her hands on his face. She was so ecstatic that he was going to let her touch him.

Her hands moved into his hair and held his face to hers as his hands clawed at her back, holding her close to him.

"Jacob." She mewled his name into his lips as he pulled her closer and drove his tongue into her own.

She was surprised when he stood up, holding her body to his, and raced them out of the bathroom. Quickly, she found them in his bed, his mouth still attached to hers.

"Bella." He groaned her name before easing his erection into her sore depth. It caused a little pain, but the pleasure overrode that. She arched and threw her head back as he did this. His mouth quickly moved to her neck as she whispered her lines of profanity. Slowly, he moved inside of her, being the most gentle he had been out of all the times they had been intimate. "You are so beautiful." He whispered adoringly as he nipped at her neck and she mewled in response.

"Oh, my god." His mouth moved back to hers and he kissed her sensually, placing her thigh on his hip for a new angle. "Your dick feels so good." He quickly shushed her before pressing his forehead to hers.

"Don't speak, baby. Let me make love to you." He gave her another gentle thrust which she whimpered from. "Let me show you how special you are to me." She quickly kissed him again as he thrusted harder, slamming into her, as she held their mouths together.

She moaned loudly into his mouth as he did this. As he released the kiss, he went back to his sweet, sensual, loving movements.

She had never felt so cherished or so special. There was simply no reason for him to want to make love to her, but he did anyways. He _wanted_ to do this to her. He _wanted_ her to know how close she was to his heart.

He wasn't in love with her, but how special she was to him was enough.

For now, at least.

 **Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like the update.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fifty Shades**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Bella strolled hand in hand with Jacob down the beach. There was a warm breeze, the sun was shining, and the waves were running wild just out from the coastline.

"I had forgotten how beautiful it is here." She giggled to herself and he draped his arm over her shoulder before kissing her temple sweetly.

"You have been here every weekend for the past two months, Bells." He had found he really liked this nickname and she liked the way it sounded rolling off his tongue so she never corrected him on it.

"I know. It's been a long time since there has been this nice of a day. There isn't a cloud in sight." He nodded as they caught sight of Rebecca and Solomon setting things up for their day at the beach.

Rebecca had run into Bella at her work and asked her to join them for this fun-filled day. Rebecca really wanted to get to know her brother's new 'girlfriend' and this would be the perfect opportunity.

Suddenly, something came to mind that she wanted to ask Jacob about. Every time Jake came to her apartment and Embry was there, he was constantly calling him 'bro' and it seemed to make him nervous.

"Why does Embry constantly call you 'bro'? He doesn't do it to any of his other friends I have met." She noticed his expression sour and she regretted bringing up the topic instantly.

"Because he is my brother." Her eyes widened as he said this.

"From Rachel?" Jacob shook his head quickly. "Then, how? You said she had no idea who your father is." He scoffed amused by her statement.

"I never said she had _no_ idea. I said she wasn't sure, but she does have an idea of the most possible." This quickly diverted her attention from Embry to the topic of Jacob's genetics.

"Have you met him?" She inquired and he nodded.

"More times than I would like. He enjoys getting on my nerves." She looked to him with confusion.

"Who is it?"

"Paul." Shocked filled Bella to her core and anxiety filled her.

"Paul as in Rachel's boyfriend Paul?" He nodded.

"They were always messing around in high school. They have dated off and on since he hit puberty." This just didn't make sense.

"But, that can't be. You look _nothing_ like him." He snickered before kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, baby." _That wasn't a compliment or an insult!_

"It's the truth. Granted, you _do_ look identical to Billy." Another chuckle left his lips as she strolled pressed close to his side. "Does Paul know that Rachel thinks that?" Jacob quickly shook his head.

"He didn't even know Rachel was pregnant. No one did except Rebecca, Mom, and Dad." She wanted to push about this, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. It would only upset both of them.

"Okay so how is Embry your brother if not by Rachel?" Jacob took a deep breath before stopping them before they got too close to Rebecca and her husband. He wanted to keep this conversation private.

"Embry and I have been friends our whole lives. His mother was a drunk and never took care of him so he was always hanging out with me and my family." Bella nodded for him to continue. "It shocked everyone when, right after he turned eighteen, he announced that he was going to marry Rebecca." Bella gasped instantly.

"Wait, Embry and Rebecca, your sister?" He nodded.

"Yup. They were married for a couple years. Embry's mom wasn't happy about it and was always starting drama about him marrying Rebecca. She called her a cougar, cradle-robber, all sorts of stuff." Bella thought this was just plain awful.

"Is that why they aren't together anymore?" Jacob shook his head, averting her gaze.

"Rebecca got pregnant after a couple years of them being married and had a little girl." _Well, where is she?_ "She did everything she was supposed to in order to have a healthy baby, but it wasn't good enough. Her daughter was born horribly disfigured, her body started shutting down as soon as she was born, and she died before she was even a day old." Bella's heart clenched at this.

"That's just horrible. Did they ever find out what went wrong?" He nodded, gulping nervously.

"They had an autopsy performed so they could try to prevent the same thing happening with their future kids." Bella nodded, egging him on.

"And?"

"Birth defects due to incestual geneology." This just confused her.

"What? What do you mean incestual geneology?"

"That means Rebecca and Embry have too close of a genetic link to have any healthy children, ever." She still wasn't sure what this meant. "In other words, they are related, _closely_ related." Her eyes widened as he said this.

"How?" Jacob took in a sharp breath before he finally looked to her.

"Turns out my dad wasn't completely faithful to my mom and Embry was the result of that." _Oh, MY GOD!_ Bella was in complete shock. How could that possibly happen? How could they not know or no one say anything?

"Rebecca married her own brother?" Jacob nodded.

"Half-brother, but yes. That's why Embry's mom was so against them being together because she knew and didn't want to say anything." Bella felt sorrow and heartache fill her for those two poor people. They must have been terribly traumatized when they realized what was really wrong with their baby.

"What happened after that?" She asked quietly.

"They divorced and haven't spoken to each other since. Can't really blame them after what happened. They were both pretty disgusted when they found out that they were siblings. I can't mention Embry around Rebecca or she starts crying. If I bring up the rest of my family around Embry, he becomes a recluse for a few days. Neither of them have really dealt with it." Bella nodded as she sighed.

"So Embry calls you 'bro' because your dad is his father." Jacob nodded in response before chuckling.

"Every family has their dark secrets that no one knows about. What about yours?" He turned the subject back on her as they continued their stroll.

"My uncle is a serial killer." She said with a straight face and he gasped.

"Seriously?" Her poker face broke and she laughed aloud.

"Gotcha!" He pulled her close and inclined her chin to look upon her face.

"You are such a jokester, Bella." Her breath caught as he kissed her, so passionately. This kiss nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Jake." She whimpered into his mouth just as he released the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I really want to drag you back to the house and make you mine again." Her gut coiled as her eyes drifted closed.

"It was hard enough to get you out of bed. We did promise your sister." He nodded before taking her hand again.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Bella, Jacob, Rebecca, and Solomon were laughing, having a great time together, as they ate the hot dogs Solomon had grilled for this occasion.

"You must have really loved it in Hawaii." Bella commented to Rebecca from her Hawaiian style bikini she wore and Rebecca chortled from her comment.

"I actually bought this in Forks, believe it or not." Bella nodded.

"You're right. I don't believe it." Both men joined in on the laughter. Solomon was done eating and started messing around with his ukulele. "What's that tune? It sounds familiar." Bella questioned as she finished her hot dog and Solomon chuckled.

"I doubt you have heard it before. It's from the island of Kauai in my hometown of Koloa. An older woman in my village would sit in front of her house and play it for the children walking home from school, wishing them a safe journey." Bella was amazed by this. She loved to hear old Hawaiian stories, even of such things as these. The way people talked about them, it always captivated her.

"Koloa? That's the town about fifteen miles from Waimea, right?" Bella questioned then sipped at her cool bottle of water. Solomon looked at her dumbfounded.

"Well, yes. How do you know that?" She started to speak in his native tongue and it shocked Solomon. Rebecca and Jacob were utterly befuddled as they watched the two go into an in depth conversation about his homeland and her summers spent in a town only a few miles away.

At the end of the private talk, Solomon laughed aloud before embracing Bella in a big hug.

"Wow! She is definitely a keeper, Jacob." Bella snickered to herself as Jacob looked to her, perplexed by what he had just witness.

"What was all that?" He inquired and Bella shyly smiled.

"When I lived with my mom, I spent every summer in Waimea, Kauai. I'm fluent in Solomon's native tongue." She gave a quick explanation and Jacob smirked as Rebecca's eyes widened.

"Wow. I lived there for years and I didn't learn the language." Solomon rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Babe, you never even gave an effort which just made it easy for everyone to talk about you right in front of you." Bella snickered as Jacob's arm moved around her waist.

"Were you bad mouthing me, Finau?" Rebecca's eyes narrowed in warning and Bella was enjoying this little show between spouses. She always thought this kind of banter between partners was cute and entertaining.

"Me? Never! My mother? Always." Solomon teased her and Bella rolled her eyes. She gazed up at Jake who smirked at her before sweetly kissing her forehead. She loved how sweet and affectionate he was in public. It was more than when they were alone. It wasn't that he was putting on a show to make people think they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but that he wanted everyone to know that she was his and he was hers. It was very romantic notion to her, especially for a man who claimed to not do romance.

"Aw, you two are so cute." Rebecca gushed which made Bella blush. Bella could tell Solomon was a little embarrassed to be present for their affectionate display.

"Hey, Bella?" She nodded to Solomon who continued. "You wouldn't happen to surf, would you?" Bella laughed. This was a very ridiculous question to ask. To her, at the very least.

"I did spend ten summers in Hawaii. I would had to be a recluse to not know how to surf. Plus, my stepdad is a big sports buff which includes surfing, baseball, basketball, football, soccer, and golf." She rolled her eyes at the average male's affinity to sports. She thought it was only fun to play and not fun to watch.

"That makes basically you and Solomon the only ones in the family that can." Rebecca stated and Bella's heart accelerated at Jacob's sister saying she was 'in the family' just as much as Solomon. It made her feel welcome and accepted as Jacob's significant other.

"Wanna catch some choice waves?" Solomon invited Bella to join him and her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Definitely." Bella noticed that Solomon had actually brought two surf boards with him and she was grateful. She wished she had thought to bring her surf board with her, but she had been so excited to get to spend some time with Jacob that it slipped her mind that they would be at the beach.

Jacob placed a sweet kiss on her cheek before she stood up and pulled her sundress over her head, revealing her black bikini. Rebecca's jaw slacked as she saw the movie star worthy body Bella had.

"Jesus fuck, Bella. Do you ever eat?!" Rebecca exclaimed in shock and Jacob snickered, amused by the statement.

"A minimum of three square meals a day." She flashed a big grin from the envious look on Rebecca's face.

"You must work out like crazy to be that fit." Bella flushed from the compliment.

"Nope. Just a high metabolism is all." Bella was embarrassed by the way Rebecca was gawking her figure. The only nice part about it was Jacob was staring at her as well. _It isn't anything you haven't seen._ She thought to herself while handing him her sundress, fixing her bikini bottoms.

"My body hasn't looked like that since high school." Bella giggled.

"Well, thank you for the compliment." She got a sexy smirk on her face as she glanced at Jacob. "He definitely enjoys it." She teased and Rebecca's jaw slacked as Jacob nodded.

"Please, don't give me the mental image of you and my brother going at it!" Rebecca grimaced.

Bella wasn't referring just to sex. Jacob was constantly telling her how beautiful she was, just as she was. She never saw herself as glamorous or sexy, but Jacob made her _feel_ beautiful even when he wasn't complimenting her and they were just hanging out.

"Let's go, Bella." Solomon handed her a board as they ran out to the surf.

Jacob was enjoying watching Bella surf. She was very talented and kept up with Solomon with ease. He liked seeing her body twist to move the board along the waves without falling off the board.

"Wow. She's really good." Rebecca complimented her talent and Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, she is." It warmed Rebecca's heart to see Jacob look so happy, so full of life. It reminded her of his early teens when he was so carefree, goofy, and constantly happy. She loved to see that his girlfriend had brought this out in him. It was as if Bella had brought him back to life after being dead on the inside for so long. It was like she loved the life back into him. She had seen a hint of it when she first saw Bella and Jacob together, but she wasn't sure if it was a show until just then.

It was obvious that Jacob was in love just as much as it was that Bella reciprocated those feelings. The looks they had been exchanging were so endearing and heartfelt. There was no way they could be miscommunicated. They weren't lustful, but adoring.

Rebecca thought Jacob and Bella made the perfect couple.

Jacob watched as Bella slipped on the board and fell into the water. He instantly panicked, but it left as soon as she resurfaced, laughing happily. She slid her body back onto the board, straddling it. Her body bobbed with the waves and she laughed to herself.

"She's a big girl, Jake. She'll be fine." Rebecca could see the fear on her brother's face.

"I know." Jacob hadn't been a big talker in the family for years so she didn't expect a big reply from him. He used to be talkative as a kid and even through his teenage years, but once he moved out of the family house, he just shut down and Rebecca wasn't sure why.

Jacob watched as Solomon and Bella fist bumped while laughing wholeheartedly.

"Well, I approve." Rebecca suddenly said which caught her brother's attention. His eyes snapped to her and he smirked.

"Thanks." She nodded with a giggle.

"The two of you seem pretty attached." He softly chuckled as he watched Bella get back to surfing.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Rebecca rolled her eyes at Jake's short replies.

"Come on. Don't be like that." His eyes narrowed with confusion at this rebuttal.

"Be like what?"

"All secretive. It's very obvious what's going on between the two of you." He stiffened as she said this. She couldn't have possibly figured out his sexual tastes, could she?

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes rolled again.

"You're different with her. You're not all closed off like you usually are when she's around." Jacob wasn't going to deny that. She had an affect on him and he liked the difference except when his control was slipping. "The two of you are like a magnet and a paperclip. You stick close together. It's nice to see you be like that with someone. It's like you move together in sync with each other. I'm glad she makes you happy, Jake. You deserve to be happy." He didn't agree with her on him deserving happiness, but he didn't correct her. He just nodded before looking back at Bella's skill in on the water. "If I were you, I would make sure that girl knows exactly how you feel about her. You wouldn't want her to feel unloved. That's never good for a relationship." He looked to Rebecca with narrowed eyes. He wasn't sure what she meant by this piece of advice.

 _How I feel about her?_ "What do you mean?" He inquired and she rolled her eyes again.

"Oh, come on, Jake!" She exclaimed with a laugh. "The whole world can see it. Hell, even a blind man could see it. You're in love with her." He couldn't believe that Rebecca was trying to have this conversation with him. He was definitely not in love with Bella. Sure, he loved being with Bella. She made him feel free and she brought out a part of him that he thought had died a long time ago. He knew he wasn't in love with her, but yet, he had never been in love before.

"Cut it out, Becca." He sneered before rolling his eyes.

"Are you seriously trying to deny it? If you are, your eyes are contradicting what you are saying. The way you have been looking at her this whole time has been the way someone looks at the person they love. It's freeing, having no control over your own emotions and having this other person whose feelings reflect your own. It's not something to be ashamed, but something to embrace." What she was saying resonated in his heart and it sent his heart into a panic.

 _No , I'm not in love with her! I can't be!_ He screamed in his head before taking a deep breath.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna head home. I don't feel so hot right now." Rebecca nodded with a small smile.

"Okay. Just think about what I said. I'll tell Bella that you went home. She'll probably head that way once she gets out of the water." He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about anything. He needed to calm himself down before making any rash decisions about anything.

He jogged home before he locked himself in his house. He leaned back against his front door and slid down, sitting on the cool linoleum. He was in panic mode. His heart was racing, his lungs throbbing, and his mind swirling.

 _This can't be happening._ He thought to himself as, for the first time in a very long time, tears filled his eyes and they spilled down his face.

Bella laughed with Solomon as they fist bumped while floating on their surfboards.

"You definitely have some talent there." Solomon complimented her and she gave a big smile.

"Thanks. It's been a long time since I've been able to surf. I have my own board, but I didn't think to bring it with me today." Solomon laughed.

"You probably shocked the hell out of your boyfriend with that." She rolled her eyes before looking to the beach, seeing Rebecca sitting all by herself. Bella's eyes scanned the beach, but Jacob was nowhere in sight.

"Speaking of which, where did he go?" Solomon looked around and didn't see him either.

"I don't know. That's weird. He was there a minute ago." Bella nodded to Solomon's analysis.

"I'm gonna find out. He doesn't usually run off like that." Both of them paddled to the shore and walked out of the water with their boards in hand. They tossed them onto the sand before approaching Rebecca. "Hey, where'd Jake go?" Bella inquired.

"He said he wasn't feeling well so he went home." This made Bella feel bad. She was having so much fun surfing with Solomon. All the while, Jake was feeling sick.

"Okay. I should probably go check on him." Rebecca gave Bella a warm hug which got a smile from her. "Sorry to cut this short. I had a lot of fun."

"We should do this again sometime. Enjoy the rest of your weekend." Bella nodded before releasing the hug.

"Definitely." Bella gave Solomon a hug before grabbing her sundress, throwing it on over her swimsuit. Slipping on her sandals, Bella started her trek back to Jacob's forest mansion. She whistled to herself and bounced her head to the tune as she approached the big house.

The helicopter and all of Jacob's cars were still there so she knew he didn't leave. Slowly, she walked up the steps of the porch before grabbing the front door handle. She turned it, but it was locked. This stumped her. Jacob didn't lock his door, ever.

Something was wrong and she could feel it in her gut.

"Jake!" She called out his name and heard no movement. "Jacob, open the door!" She still heard no movement.

"Go away." She heard his voice, but it was low and defeated. _What is wrong?_

"Jake, let me in. Rebecca said you weren't feeling well so I came back to make sure you're okay." His reply wasn't what she was expecting. It hurt her heart to its very core.

"I'm fine. Just go away. I release you from the contract. Just go home, already." Her heart clenched as he said this and tears filled her eyes.

"What? Jake, what's going on?" She asked, but it irked her that he wouldn't open the door for them to speak face to face.

"Nothing is going on. Just go home. I don't want you here. Just leave." Her tears ran wild as she took a step back.

 _You don't want me…_ Her lip trembled as she took another step back and fell off the porch, scraping up her ankle, thigh, calf, and her arm on the sharp pebbles. She groaned and heard the door open as she bent up her knee, examining the damage on her leg.

"Oh, god. Are you okay?" Next thing she knew, Jacob was beside her, but she couldn't look at him. "Let's get you inside. I'll call Sue to get this taken care of, okay?" She shook her head and pushed him back.

"I'm fine." He was still trying to be protective of her, but she wasn't having it. He didn't want her anymore and she felt used, like a prostitute pushed out of a car after a quick shot blowjob.

"You're not fine. You are bleeding, Bella." She shook her head as her hair shielded her face, hiding the tears that stained her features.

"I said I'm fine, dammit!" She snapped at him and she saw his arm flinch from her tone. This just made more tears fall. "You wanted me to leave. I'll leave."

"I don't want you to leave if you're injured. Let me call Sue to get you fixed up." She shook her head as she looked away from him.

"I'm just gonna go home." She slowly moved to her feet and his arm wrapped around her waist to try to assist her, but she pushed it away. "This was all a big mistake." She whispered to herself as she slowly walked to her car, but he heard every word.

"Bella, wait." She pulled open her door and climbed in before locking her doors, putting the key in the ignition.

She didn't need to look. She could see his stature next to the car.

"Goodbye, Jacob." She pushed the hair out of her face, revealing her heartbroken face, before she sped out of his driveway.

Her tears kept falling the whole drive home and her chest stung when she took in deep breaths.

Why did this hurt so much? She had been through a bunch of breakups, but this hurt ten times as much. She struggled to focus on the road. She almost ran off the road a few times, but she didn't have any accidents. She didn't feel grateful for this.

She wanted the pain to go away that resonated within her heart. The muscle clenched constantly as she rubbed her eyes to try to stop the tears. They clouded her vision.

Her phone was constantly going off, but she couldn't talk to anyone with her in this state. She knew she was a liability to Jacob's secret in this state.

She flinched as she thought _his_ name and found it hurt too much to think.

What did she do that was so wrong? Why would _he_ make her feel the way she did about _him_ just to rip her heart from her chest? She knew it wasn't _his_ fault. Neither of them had any control over her feelings. She hoped she would never regret signing that contract, but now she did.

She pulled up in front of the apartment and grabbed her phone, wiping her tears away once more, before she looked at the screen. She saw she had fifteen missed calls and five new texts, all from _him_.

 **Please, answer the phone.**

 **Are you okay?**

 **Let me know you got home safely.**

 **Talk to me, Bella.**

 **Are you alive?**

She took a deep breath, squinted, and sniffed her tears. She knew he wouldn't stop texting and calling until she responded, but she didn't want to respond.

 **I'm fine, I'm home, and I don't want to talk. You don't want me anymore and that's fine, but you can't keep acting like you care. It's not your business anymore what's going on with me. I just want to move on from this so please stop calling and texting me. Goodbye, Jacob.**

A sharp pain shot through her heart as she typed his name before she hit send. As soon as her phone let her know that the message went through, she turned off her phone.

After wiping her face, she went inside the apartment. She was amazed to see that it was empty. No Angela and no Embry in sight and no noise coming from anywhere.

She made her way to her room and collapsed onto the floor as she closed the door. In that very moment, it sunk it that it was over between her and _him_. Their story was over. _He_ made sure she knew when a Sub was released from her contract that the contract was never renewed and _he_ kicked them out of his life for good.

She knew better than to hope to be friends with _him_ or hope for _him_ to change _his_ mind. When _he_ said goodbye, it was forever and there was no turning back.

She climbed into bed and rolled herself in her blanket before letting herself resume her crying.

Jacob raced to his phone when he heard it go off. He snatched it off the counter and opened the new text from Bella. He gasped as he read the words before him.

 _You really think I don't want you anymore?_ He couldn't handle her thinking something like this. He needed to correct her. He wasn't sure what he would say, but he couldn't stop himself from calling her.

He put the phone to his ear and it instantly went to voicemail.

" _Hey, its Bella. You know what to do."_ He groaned and heard the beep before speaking.

"Bella, call me when you turn your phone back on. I'm sorry." He hung up and groaned as he tossed his phone back on the counter. His mind reflected back on their time together. The amazing sex, the fun dates they went on, and most of all, the stress free time they hung out together. They would just sit back and watch tv together. Cartoons were their thing that they did together.

He couldn't look anywhere in that house without seeing her. She was the only Sub he had that took an interest in his life outside of their arrangement and wanted to be his friend.

He couldn't understand what was happening to him. He wanted to run after her, but the rational side of him kept him grounded where he was. A part of him that he had never known was there wanted to push him back to her.

He couldn't though. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He had no idea how he would ever get out of this place he put himself or if it would ever be possible to forget Isabella Swan.

 **Thank you for reading. I know this chapter was super sad and probably made everyone super mad at Jake, but don't worry. Soon, what transpired will be explained straight from Jake's mouth and, trust me, this isn't the end of their story. As a matter of fact, their story is just beginning. Let me know what you think.**

 **3**


End file.
